


wish i could tell you that i love you (but i can't)

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Facials, Handcuffs, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lace Panties, Light Masochism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with minimal Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Skinny isn't great about other people's (read: peter's) boundaries, Spanking, Unexpected Feels, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, originally posted on fanfiktion.de, sex while high, they're both idiots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Wer ist ins Haus der Shaws eingebrochen? Was trägt Peter unter seiner Jeans, und welches Kostüm hat Jeffrey ihm für die alljährliche Halloween-Party im Planet Evil aufgeschwatzt? [eine kleine Reihe (in sich geschlossener) PeterxSkinny Oneshots]





	1. in the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> Ähm, ja. _Eigentlich_ ist porn gar nicht meine Stärke, aber irgendwie hilft es mir im Moment, meine anderweitigen Schreibblockaden zu bekämpfen??? Also habt ihr jetzt das fragwürdige Vergnügen. Ich garantiere für nichts. Und Kontext für die Stories? Was ist Kontext? Eventuell schleicht sich später doch noch etwas Plot ein (oder zumindest serious feels), aber im Moment ist es so dicht an pwp wie ich (und fanfiktion.de) es vertreten können xD Viel Vergnügen.

_Wish I could tell you that I love you but I can't_  
_Wish I could call you in the morning but I can't_  
_ Wish I could tell you that I miss you but I can't_  
_ This is not a love song_  
[Bülow - Not A Love Song]

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Peter nach Hause kam. Es war Neumond, nur die Sterne funkelten am Himmel. Die Straßenlaternen in der ruhigen Wohngegend waren schon erloschen und die Glühbirne im Bewegungsmelder an der Veranda war kaputt.

In der Dunkelheit brauchte Peter mehrere Anläufe, um das Schlüsselloch zu finden. Die drei Bier, die er getrunken hatte, halfen auch nicht gerade.

Irgendwo in der Entfernung bellte ein Hund, gefolgt vom Jaulen einer Katze. Der Geruch des Flieders lag schwer auf Peters Zunge.

Er betrat das Haus. Seine Eltern waren übers Wochenende mit Jeffreys Eltern weggefahren und seine Schritte klangen unwirklich laut auf den hellen Fliesen.

Die große Standuhr im Flur tickte leise vor sich hin, schnitt die Stille in Scheiben. Das Klirren, als er seinen Schlüssel auf die Ablage warf, ließ ihn kurz zusammen zucken Eigentlich war er es gewohnt, allein zu sein, aber irgendwie war er heute etwas schreckhaft. Trotzdem ließ er das Licht aus – er fand sich ohne Probleme in den dunklen Räumen zurecht.

Im Erdgeschoss war es kühl, doch als Peter die Treppe hinauf ging, wurde es stetig wärmer. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, blieb stehen und lauschte.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Dann fiel es ihm auf. Es war zu leise – das Summen der Klimaanlage war nicht zu hören.

Dabei war er sich ganz sicher, sie angestellt zu haben, bevor Jeffrey ihn zu ihrem Ausflug ins _Planet Evil_ abgeholt hatte. Schon, damit er heute Nacht überhaupt schlafen konnte und sich nicht nass geschwitzt von einer Seite auf die andere drehen musste.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern hinüber und schaltete die Klimaanlage ein. Vielleicht hatte er es vorhin in der Hast wirklich einfach nur vergessen, denn zwischen Joggen, Duschen und einem Anruf von Bob war er doch ziemlich unter Zeitdruck geraten. Das unterschwellige, stete Geräusch beruhigte ihn.

Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er seine Zimmertür – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das Fenster war offen.

Die Klimaanlage – okay. Das konnte mal passieren. Aber er wusste mit absoluter, einhundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass er sein Zimmerfenster geschlossen hatte. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Mit einer hektischen Bewegung tastete er die Wand entlang, seine Finger fanden das Plastik des Lichtschalters. Er drückte darauf.

Es blieb dunkel.

Sein Atem ging flach und schnell, das einzige Geräusch, dass er hören konnte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt und seine Hand zitterte, als er in der Tasche seiner Jeans – warum hatte er auch diese enge Hose angezogen? – nach seinem Handy grub.

Da meinte er neben sich ein zweites Atmen zu hören, ein wenig leiser und langsamer als das eigene. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Herz bliebe ihm in der Brust stehen und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Langsam drehte er sich um.

In der Ecke zwischen Tür und Wand, kaum zu sehen in den schwarzen Schatten, stand jemand. Peter konnte den hellen Schemen eines Gesichts erkennen. Etwas blitzte metallisch auf.

Peter wollte schreien, wegrennen, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, starrte nur dorthin, wo er die Umrisse einer Person erahnen konnte. Sein Gehirn schrie ihn an, er möge doch endlich davon laufen – aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter, auf die Straße – doch er konnte nicht einmal seinen kleinen Finger rühren.

Die Gestalt bewegte sich.

Mit einem Schritt ragte sie über Peter auf, eine langfingrige Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und erstickte den Schrei, der sich jetzt doch ganz langsam seinen Weg aus Peters Kehle suchte.

Unterbewusst nahm Peter einen Geruch wahr – Rauch und noch etwas Anderes – irgendwie vertraut.

Im nächsten Augenblick war die Gestalt hinter Peter, schnitt ihm den Fluchtweg ab. Der zweite Arm wand sich um seine Brust, zog ihn gegen die Gestalt.

„Hat deine Mama dir nicht gesagt, dass du nachts nicht so spät nach Hause kommen sollst?“, flüsterte Skinny Norris in sein Ohr.

Die Hand auf Peters Mund schluckte das leise Stöhnen, das ihm entschlüpfte.Instinktiv entspannte er sich, ließ den Kopf auf Skinnys Schulter sinken.

So leicht, als wäre er eine Puppe, drehte Skinny ihn in seinen Armen und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Hast du eine verfickte Ahnung, wie lange ich hier schon auf dich warte?“, murmelte Skinny, und die Vorstellung, wie er im Dunkeln in Peters Zimmer saß, im fahlen Licht, das von draußen herein drang, die Möbel betrachtete und mit jedem Schlag der Standuhr im Erdgeschoss unruhiger wurde, ließ Peters Brustkorb eng werden.

Dann küsste Skinny ihn, eine Hand an seinem Kinn, sodass er das Gesicht nicht hätte wegdrehen können, selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund, und Peter dachte gar nicht mehr.

Seine Hände fanden Skinnys Schultern, die vertraute Textur der abgetragenen Jeansjacke. Die Nieten bissen in seine Handflächen.

Der Schmerz ließ ihn in den Kuss stöhnen, instinktiv reckte er sich Skinny entgegen, der ihn im Gegenzug mit noch mehr Kraft an die Wand presste.

Peter konnte spüren, wie er hart wurde, rieb sich gegen Skinny, der es mit einem leisen Laut quittierte. Sie waren ausnahmsweise auf Augenhöhe, und Peter konnte bequem eine Hand in Skinnys Haare krallen, die Strähnen weich zwischen seinen Fingern.

Reflexartig verstärkte Skinny den Griff um Peters Taille,brachte ihn beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht. Peters Knöchel protestierten, als er versuchte, es auf den Absätzen wieder zu finden.

„Was trägst du auch so verdammt lächerliche Schuhe?“, murmelte Skinny, löste sich gerade lange genug von Peter, um die Worte heraus zu bringen. Dann wandte er sich dessen Hals zu.

Peters Hinterkopf kollidierte mit der Wand und er stöhnte.

„Fuck, Skinny...“, brachte er hervor, als Skinny die Zähne in dem Muskelstrang versenkte, der von seinem Nacken zur Schulter verlief, und erneut Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss.

Zielstrebig glitten Skinnys Hände übers Peters Rücken, hinab zu seinem Hintern, wo sie einmal kräftig zufassten – was Peter ein überraschtes „hey!“ entlockte und Skinny ein leises, raues Lachen, was Peter nur dazu brachte, sich noch stärker an ihn zu drängen –, und dann weiter zu Peters Oberschenkeln.

Im nächsten Moment verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen, konnte gerade noch die Beine um Skinny schlingen und sie so stabilisieren, bevor sie umkippten.

„Fuck, du bist schwerer als...“, fluchte Skinny leise. Der Rest des Satzes ging unter, als Peter ihn wieder küsste. Der Geschmack von kaltem Rauch war nicht so widerlich, wie er es sein sollte.

Skinny machte einen Versuch, sie erneut zu drehen, doch ohne die stützende Wand konnte er Peter nicht halten.

Er ließ ihn los, Peter taumelte, fasste kurzerhand nach dem weichen Stoff von Skinnys T-Shirt, und zog ihn mit sich.

Mehr schlecht als recht, immer noch unwillig, sich voneinander zu lösen, stolperten sie zum Bett hinüber. Inzwischen hatten Peters Augen sich einigermaßen an das Zwielicht gewöhnt, und er orientierte sich leicht in der vertrauten Umgebung.

Peter erreichte das Bett zuerst, ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Das Gewicht von Skinnys Körper nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem, presste die Luft in einem kurzen Auflachen aus seinen Lungen.

Dann bekam Skinny die Arme unter sich, stütze sich auf den Ellbogen ab. Mit einer zielgerichteten Bewegung rieb er sich gegen Peter, ließ ihn spüren, dass er mindestens genauso verdammt hart war, und Peter konnte gar nicht anders, als eine Hand zwischen sie zu schieben, und ihn durch die Jeans zu streicheln.

Skinny fluchte leise, machte sich dann an Peters Hemd zu schaffen, wobei ihm die kleinen Knöpfe merklich Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. Peter rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er es nicht einfach zerriss.

Schließlich glitt der Stoff zur Seite, seine Hände glitten über Peters Haut. Er zog die Fingernägel über Peters Brustkorb, der sich selbst stöhnen hörte und plötzlich sehr froh war, dass seine Eltern nicht da waren.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder, in einem Durcheinander, hart und gierig, und Peter wartete nur darauf, Blut zu schmecken.

Mit beiden Händen versuchte er, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, was durch Skinnys offensichtliche Unfähigkeit, seine Hüften still zu halten, deutlich erschwert wurde. Außerdem fuhr er mit den Fingern an Peters Hosenbund entlang, schob sie darunter, nur, um sie zurück zu ziehen, und war auf dem besten Wege, Peter wahnsinnig zu machen.

Ein quengeliges Geräusch entschlüpfte Peter, während er frustriert an der Jeans zerrte. Skinnys Lachen war gerade so herablassend, dass es Peter die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Mit mehr Kraft, als nötig gewesen wäre, zog er Peters Hände über dessen Kopf, fixierte sie dort mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen kurzen Prozess mit beiden Reißverschlüssen machte.

Er schob die kurzen Shorts – wenig mehr als Hot Pants, ehrlich gesagt – zusammen mit der Unterwäsche über Peters Hüfte, und das Gefühl der kühlen Nachtluft, die durch das offene Fenster drang, auf seiner überhitzten Haut war schon fast zu viel für Peter.

Skinny legte die Hand um sie beide, rieb sie zusammen und Peter stieß ihm instinktiv entgegen.

Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen den Griff um seine Handgelenke, wollte nach Skinny fassen, ihm endlich die verdammte Jeansjacke und das T-Shirt abstreifen, doch es war zwecklos. Das Wissen, dass Skinny ihn nur mit einer Hand an Ort und Stelle halten konnte, jeden Widerstand mit Leichtigkeit brechen konnte, frustrierte ihn,schickte jedoch auch neues Verlangen durch seinen Körper.

Im nächsten Moment ließ Skinny ihn los, saß plötzlich auf den Knien, und mit protestierendem Stöhnen langte Peter nach ihm.

Doch Skinny wich ihm aus, lachte schon wieder.

Dann er tönte ein dumpfes Geräusch, schwerer Stoff, der zu Boden fiel, und Peter konnte schemenhaft erkennen, wie Skinny sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Seine helle Haut hob sich von der dunklen Umgebung ab, und Peter streckte erneut die Hand nach ihm aus.

Die andere Hand schob er tastend, suchend, unter das Kopfkissen. „Irgendwo hier...“, setzte er an, doch Skinny unterbrach ihn.

„Hab ich vorhin schon gefunden“, sagte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und langte zum Nachttisch hinüber.

Der Gedanke, dass Skinny vorhin, als Peter nichts ahnend mit Jeffrey auf der Tanzfläche unterwegs gewesen war, nach Kondomen und Lube gesucht haben musste, entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen.

Das leise Klicken des Deckels war unwirklich laut in seinen Ohren.

Im nächsten Moment tasteten sich Skinnys Finger, kühl und feucht, zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln entlang. Dann glitten sie über Peters Eingang, und ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, presste Peter sich ihnen entgegen.

Skinny war nicht besonders vorsichtig mit ihm, noch nie gewesen, und schob ohne weitere Umschweife zwei Finger in ihn hinein.

Peter spürte, wie sie den Ring aus Muskeln dehnten, beinahe schmerzhaft, genau auf dem Grat zwischen _nicht genug_ und _zu viel_.

Er stöhnte, versuchte Skinny zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu zwingen,doch der hielt seine Hüfte mit der anderen Hand fest, so fest, dass Peter blaue Flecken davon haben würde, und der Gedanke gefiel Peter viel zu gut.

„Skinny, mehr, bitte“, brachte er hervor, und dieses raue Lachen, das so typisch Skinny war, schien in ihn hinein zu kriechen und sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu sammeln.

„Du stehst drauf, wenns n bisschen weh tut, was?“, murmelte Skinny, eigentlich überflüssig, denn sie wussten beide ganz genau, dass er recht hatte.

Er drückte die Finger auseinander, gerade als das Ziehen weniger wurde.

„Ich könnte dir meinen Schwanz einfach so in den Arsch stecken und du würdest dich nicht beschweren, oder?“

Peter bekam keine Antwort zustande, presste sich Skinny nur noch weiter entgegen, bettelte mit seinem Körper, wo seine Stimme versagte.

Ein leises Fluchen, dann zog Skinny seine Finger zurück, und Peter fühlte sich so _leer_. Sein unartikulierter Prostest ging im Knistern der Folie unter. Dann verlagerte Skinny sein Gewicht, stützte sich wieder auf dem Ellbogen ab. Peter griff nach ihm, fuhr mit den Händen unkoordiniert über die warme Haut mit den vielen unebenen Narben.

Dann glitt Skinny in ihn hinein, es war beinahe zu viel, und mit einem Stöhnen ließ Peter den Kopf zurück sinken. Seine Augen schlossen sich ganz von selbst.

Er konnte Skinnys Atem neben seinem Ohr hören, der Peter keine Zeit ließ, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, und gnadenlos in ihn hinein stieß.

Mit fahrigen Händen griff Peter nach ihm, zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Er verlor sich darin, Skinnys Lippen auf seinen, Skinnys Bewegung in ihm, Skinnys Fingernägel, die Halbmonde in seine Haut drückten.

Als er kam überraschte es ihn beinahe. Skinnys gekeuchte Flüche und Beleidigungen über ihm, die beinahe liebevoll klangen, der Schmerz, als Skinny ihn erneut biss. Sterne explodierten hinter seinen Augenlidern, und er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er schwieg oder stöhnte oder schrie.

Ein, zwei Herzschläge später wurde Skinny über ihm still, nur um sich dann schwer auf ihn fallen zu lassen und zum zweiten Mal die Luft aus Peters Brustkorb zu pressen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis einer von ihnen sich wieder bewegte, und Peter hätte sich auch nicht beschwert, wenn sie einfach so liegen geblieben wären.

Er wand sich ein wenig, als Skinny aus ihm heraus glitt, und versuchte, sich nicht an der plötzlichen Leere zu stören. Stattdessen langte er zum Nachttisch hinüber und tastete nach der Lampe dort.

„Die Glühbirne hast du ja hoffentlich nicht auch raus gedreht, oder?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem halben Grinsen.

Skinny lachte, und wie zur Antwort flammte das Licht auf, als Peter den Schalter drückte.

Das Kondom landete im Mülleimer am Fußende, während Peter eine Packung Taschentücher aus der Nachttischschublade fischte.

Als sie beide einigermaßen gesäubert waren, kickte Peter seine Schuhe vom Bett und entledigte sich komplett der Hose.

Skinny hatte sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen lassen und beobachtete ihn.

„Was zum Henker ist das eigentlich fürn Outfit?“, erkundigte er sich, und beäugte die schwarzen Pumps, die kurzen Shorts und das schwarze Hemd, das Peter gerade in die ungefähre Richtung seines Schreibtischstuhles geworfen hatte.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und sank wieder auf das Kissen. „War Jeffreys Idee.“

Jeffrey liebte es, gelegentliche sämtliche Geschlechterrollen auf den Kopf zu stellen – vor allem modisch – und Peter musste zugeben, dass er ein nicht unwilliger Komplize war. Er verweigerte zwar den Lippenstift und den Lidschatten, aber insbesondere die Schuhe hatten es ihm irgendwie angetan.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?“, murmelte Skinny halblaut. Dann stahl sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Gefällt mir aber.“

Peter lachte. „Nächstes Mal besorge ich mir richtig hohe Schuhe“, versprach er, nur halb im Spaß.

Das Funkeln in Skinnys Augen sagte ihm, dass er den Worten wohl Taten folgen lassen musste.

„Und Spitzenhöschen“, fügte der hinzu. Auch er klang, als würde er nur teilweise scherzen.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen kuschelte Peter sich an ihn. Er bemerkte, wie Skinnys Blick zu seiner Jeansjacke hinüber wanderte, und schüttelte warnend den Kopf. Wenn Skinny in seinem Zimmer rauchte, würden seine Eltern ihn umbringen. Zu seiner Beruhigung nahm Skinny das Verbot einfach hin.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?“, erkundigte Peter sich schließlich. Bisher hatte er sich die Frage noch gar nicht gestellt, doch jetzt, wo er nicht mehr anderweitig beschäftigt war, drängte sie sich geradezu auf.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt, dass deine Alten nicht da sind, und da wollte ich mal vorbei schauen. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Herr sich auf irgendwelchen Partys rumtreibt.“

„Und dann bist du lieber eingebrochen anstatt wieder nach Hause zu fahren.“ Peter war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das süß oder bedenklich finden sollte.

Skinny grinste so dämlich, dass Peter ihn einfach küssen musste. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu verteidigen.

„Nächstes Mal kannst du mir auch einfach ne Nachricht schreiben, bevor du her kommst“, stellte er dann fest.

„Aber wo bleibt denn da der Spaß an der Sache?“, erwiderte Skinny und fing sich dafür einen Ellbogen in die Rippen ein.

Zufrieden schloss Peter für einen Moment die Augen. Das leise Summen der Klimaanlage war kurz davor, ihn in den Schlaf zu lullen. Die Klimaanlage. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und fixierte Skinny neugierig. „Warum hast du Idiot eigentlich die Klimaanlage ausgemacht?“

Zu seiner Überraschung wich Skinny seinem Blick aus.

„Das dämliche Surren hat mich verrückt gemacht“, murmelte er und Peter musste lachen.„Außerdem wollte ich ja hören, wenn du nach Hause kommst.“

„Du bist mir ein schöner Einbrecherkönig“, sagte Peter leise und konnte selbst hören, wie furchtbar liebevoll seine Worte klangen.

„Ich kann auch gehen“, murrte Skinny ohne Überzeugung.

Peter schlang einen Arm um ihn und grinste. „Nein, du bleibst schön hier. Meine Eltern kommen erst morgen Abend wieder, also wird mich nichts daran hindern, uns morgen früh Pfannkuchen oder son Scheiß zu machen.“

Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckte und ein Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen. Bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um seinem Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen, knuffte Peter ihn in die Seite.

„Das Küchenfenster geht zur Straße raus“, versuchte er die Diskussion zu beenden, ehe sie beginnen konnte.

„Und warum sollte mich das aufhalten?“, erkundigte Skinny sich.

Peter seufzte. Manchmal wusste er wirklich nicht, warum er sich überhaut mit Skinny eingelassen hatte. „Weil unsere Nachbarin von gegenüber eine 75 Jahre alte Dame ist, die üblicherweise ab Sonnenaufgang auf der Veranda sitzt und der ich wirklich gerne einen Herzinfarkt ersparen würde.“

Das brachte Skinny zum Lachen, und auch Peter musste schmunzeln. Aber er wollte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was die gute Mrs Mapleton seinen Eltern erzählen würde,sollte sie Peter und Skinny beim Sex in der Küche beobachten müssen.

„Aber die Wohnzimmerfenster gehen zum Garten raus, oder?“ So schnell gab Skinny nicht auf.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, die gehen zum Garten.“

Zufrieden grinste Skinny. Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln langte Peter zum Nachttisch hinüber.

„Gute Nacht, Skinny“, beendete er das Gespräch und löschte das Licht.

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Skinny. „Schisser.“

Erneut boxte Peter ihm liebevoll in die Rippen, bevor er sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Fick dich“, sagte er freundlich und war im nächsten Moment auch schon eingeschlafen.


	2. lace and high heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm, ja. Es geht genauso weiter, wie es aufgehört hat. Der Titel spricht für sich.

Peter stand vor dem Spiegel.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer dröhnten abwechselnd Led Zeppelin und Beethoven zu ihm herauf – sein Vater machte sich mit seiner neuen Stereoanlage vertraut. Draußen war keine Wolke am Himmel, und in den kurzen Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Titeln meinte Peter, sogar durch das geschlossene Fenster die Vögel zwitschern zu hören.

Am Nachbarhaus wurde eine Tür geöffnet, reflektierte die Sonne, welche daraufhin direkt in Peters Spiegel schien. Das plötzliche Licht ließ ihn die Augen zusammen kneifen.

Unschlüssig zupfte er an seiner Unterwäsche herum.

Die dunkelblaue Spitze hob sich deutlich sichtbar von seiner Haut ab. Die Passform war ungewohnt und noch immer war er nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Aber als er letzte Woche mit Jeffrey shoppen gewesen war und dieser ganz gelassen in den Laden spaziert war, dessen Schaufenster von Puppen in verschiedenen BHs, Höschen und Strümpfen geziert wurde, war Peter wieder Skinnys dahingesagter Kommentar eingefallen.

Eigentlich hatte er sich nur ein bisschen umsehen wollen, doch als Jeffrey sein Interesse bemerkt hatte, hatte er natürlich nicht locker gelassen, bis Peter tatsächlich etwas ausgesucht hatte. Und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm in dem Moment beinahe wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen war. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Stoff, und die Farbe passte angeblich toll zu dem Rotton seiner Haare.

Jeffrey hatte das alles ganz cool gemacht, mit der Selbstverständlichkeit langer Übung, aber Peter war die ganze Zeit knallrot gewesen. An der Kasse hatte er kaum ein einziges Wort heraus bekommen.

Und auch jetzt konnte er bei seinem Spiegelbild beobachten, wie ihm die Röte wieder ins Gesicht stieg. Mit Skinny darüber zu witzeln und es tatsächlich in die Tat umzusetzen waren zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge.

Wieder zog er den Bund ein bisschen nach hier, ein bisschen nach dort. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Unterwäsche nicht für seine Anatomie gemacht worden war. Und er wollte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie das in einem – naja – _anderen Zustand_ aussehen würde. Aber wenn ihn nicht gleich doch noch die Panik packte, würde er das vermutlich später heraus finden.

Unruhig rieb er sich mit der Hand den Hals, fuhr mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

Noch einmal richtete er den Stoff.

Dann drehte er sich abrupt um, griff nach der Jeans, die auf dem Bett lag, und schlüpfte hinein. Jetzt oder nie. Und es wäre eine schöne Verschwendung, sowas zu besitzen, wenn man es nicht trug. Wenigstens hatte er abwehren können, als Jeffrey versucht hatte, ihm auch noch halb durchsichtige Strümpfe mit passenden Haltern anzudrehen.

Vorsichtig zog er den Reißverschluss zu, damit dieser sich nicht in dem zarten Gewebe verhakte. Das war das letzte, was er jetzt wollte. Na gut, vielleicht nach einem plötzlichen Hereinstürmen seines Vaters und dessen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er Peters Aufzug sah.

Er zog ein T-Shirt über. Auf Socken verzichtete er. Denn die Unterwäsche war nicht das einzige, was Jeffrey und er neulich zusammen ausgesucht hatten.

Mit den Schuhen in der Hand ging er die Treppe hinunter. Die Spitze rieb auf seiner Haut, ungewohnt grob, aber nicht zwangsläufig unangenehm.

Er steckte den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater gerade zu den Rolling Stones umgeschwenkt war und _Sympathy for the Devil_ aus den neuen Lautsprechern schallte. Als Peter winkte, drückte sein Vater einen Moment auf der Fernbedienung herum, bevor er den richtigen Knopf fand und es still wurde.

„Ich geh rüber zu Jeffrey“, sagte Peter und schwenkte die Schuhe.

Sein Vater lachte, erwiderte „Viel Spaß, und brecht euch nicht die Beine“, bevor er die Musik wieder aufdrehte.

_Every cop is a criminal and all the sinners saints_, summte Peter vor sich hin, zog im Flur die Schuhe an und machte ein paar experimentelle Schritte. Es funktionierte tatsächlich ganz gut.

Draußen war es angenehm warm, und Peter schob das Fahrrad aus der Garage. Mit diesen Schuhen konnte er weder Autofahren, noch würde er den Weg nach Little Rampart laufen.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er sich in den Sattel schwang. Jede Bewegung erinnerte ihn daran, was er da unter der Jeans trug, und je länger er damit herum lief, desto besser fühlte es sich an. Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie Skinny ihn wohl angucken würde, wenn er den blauen Stoff sah.

Beinahe zu schnell hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und schloss das Rad vor dem Block an.

Ein bisschen wackelig war er immer noch auf den Beinen und für einen Moment verfluchte er die Schuhe. Die Art, wie sie seinen Gang beeinflußten, ließ die Spitze noch mehr über besonders empfindliche Partien seines Körpers reiben.

Die Treppen in den dritten Stock zu Skinnys Wohnung waren eine herrliche Tortur, und als er an der Tür klopfte, war er schon beinahe hart.

Skinny öffnete, und Peter konnte genau beobachten, wie er zuerst auf Peter Kinn sah und dann mit einem überraschten Laut den Blick ein Stückchen hob.

„Hey“, begrüßte Peter ihn, und die Nervosität machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Vielleicht war das mit den Schuhen doch zu viel des Guten gewesen. Er hätte erstmal mit einem anfangen sollen…

„Hey...“, erwiderte Skinny langsam, betrachtete Peter von oben bis unten und blieb schließlich an seinen Füßen hängen. Oder vielmehr an den Riemchensandalen mit den schmalen, hohen Absätzen.

Dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ Peter in die Wohnung, und ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. „Womit habe ich das denn verdient?“, erkundigte er sich.

Peter verdrehte die Augen, ging an ihm vorbei und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa fallen. Gut, dass er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte. Er wusste nicht ganz genau, warum, aber er wollte Skinny nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er die Schuhe für ihn trug.

„Ich muss die bis zum 31. einlaufen“, erklärte er. „Jeffrey und ich wollen zur Halloween-Party im _Planet Evil_.“

Skinny nahm die Worte mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, aber irgendwie bezweifelte Peter, dass er sie tatsächlich verarbeitet hatte. Immer noch glitt sein Blick über Peters Körper.

„Du siehst aus wie ne Schlampe“, stellte er dann fest. Und auch wenn er das nicht zwangsläufig für etwas Schlechtes zu halten schien, feuerte es Peters Zweifel wieder an.

Vielleicht war das Ganze doch eine blöde Idee gewesen.

„Ja, ich dich auch“, entgegnete er und langte nach der offenen Bierflasche auf dem Tisch.

„Das ist...“, setzte Skinny an. Peter nahm einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht, und Skinny führte seinen Satz mit einem Grinsen zu Ende. „Schal.“

Peter fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er das als schlechtes Omen nehmen und einfach wieder gehen sollte.

Stattdessen blieb er sitzen, kickte die Füße auf den Couchtisch und sah Skinny dabei zu, wie den Raum verließ und gleich darauf mit zwei frischen Flaschen zurück kam.

Er reichte eine an Peter weiter, der dankbar war, den ekligen Geschmack aus seinem Mund spülen zu können.

Skinny ließ sich neben ihn fallen, musterte erneut die Schuhe. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten.

„Was hat Palmer sich denn für Outfits für euch ausgedacht?“, erkundigte er sich dann, und Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das Interesse in seiner Stimme einbildete.

Er seufzte und dachte an die Flügel, die sie am letzten Sonntag in mühevoller Kleinarbeit zusammengebastelt hatten, anstatt den stürmischen Wogen zu trotzen.

„Engel“, antwortete er schlicht. Als Jeffrey ihm die Idee eröffnet hatte, war Peter nicht unbedingt begeistert gewesen, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel es ihm. Und abgesehen von den Flügeln waren es wirklich simple, bequeme Kostüme.

„Aha“, machte Skinny, seine Augenbraue und sein Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Lach nicht!“ Peter warf mit dem Sofakissen nach ihm.

Was natürlich nur dazu führte, dass Skinny tatsächlich anfing zu lachen. Und natürlich konnte Peter ihm nicht böse sein, sondern fiel in das Lachen ein.

„Bock, zu spielen?“, fragte Skinny dann und nickte zu den beiden Controllern, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen.

„Klar, immer“, grinste Peter, und eine Minute später hatte Skinny ein Rennspiel gestartet, das Peter noch nicht kannte.

Doch die Steuerung war vertraut, und die jahrelange Übung, die Peter in unzähligen Duellen gegen Bob, Justus, Jeffrey und Kelly gesammelt hatte, machte sich wieder einmal bezahlt.

Er gewann die erste Runde spielend.

Als Skinny auf eine Revanche bestand, willigte er nur zu gerne ein.

Diesmal machte Skinny den Anfang – es konnte immer nur einer zur Zeit spielen – und Peter beobachtete ihn dabei. Skinny war nicht schlecht, aber Peter hatte keine Bedenken. Er würde Skinnys Punktzahl schon schlagen.

Voll auf den Bildschirm konzentriert vergas er sogar seine Schuhe und die Spitze unter seiner Jeans und achtete nur auf den Countdown, der langsam von drei herunter zählte. Bei Null gab er Gas,und war auch schon um die erste Kurve.

Zwei Kurven weiter hatte er den geisterhaften Schatten, der Skinnys Zeit anzeigte, schon fast abgehängt, als dieser plötzlich die Hand auf Peters Oberschenkel ablegte und langsam über die innere Naht der Jeans fuhr.

Vor Schreck verriss Peter den Controller, fuhr beinahe gegen eine Wand und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Crash verhindern.

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair!“, beschwerte er sich, die Augen immer noch auf die Straße gerichtet, während sein Körper automatisch reagierte.

„Hab nie gesagt, dass ich fair spiele“, erwiderte Skinny und Peter konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

Jetzt, wo ein Teil von Peters Aufmerksamkeit auf die Finger gerichtet war, die zielstrebig immer höher krochen, war es deutlich schwieriger, konstant unter der von Skinny vorgelegten Zeit zu bleiben.

Als Skinnys Hand ungewohnt sanft seinen Reißverschluss entlang strich, musste Peter alle Konzentration zusammen nehmen, um bei dem Spiel zu bleiben. Denn seine Gedanken waren mit der Tatsache beschäftigt, dass er langsam hart wurde. Die Spitze spannte bereits ein wenig und das Gefühl entlockte Peter ein leises Stöhnen, das er krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Dem leisen Lachen neben ihm zu urteilen, war es Skinny nicht entgangen.

Peters Hände hielten den Controller fest, entschlossen, trotz Skinnys schmutziger Tricks zu gewinnen. Aber wenn Skinny so weiter machte, würde er den Wagen vermutlich doch noch crashen.

Langsam wanderten dessen Finger hinauf zu dem Bund von Peters Jeans, und das Wissen, was sie darunter finden würden, trieb Peter die Röte ins Gesicht. Trotzdem ließ er nicht vom Bildschirm ab, woSkinnys Schatten beinahe an ihm vorbeigezogen wäre.

Die tastende Hand fuhr über Peters Bauchmuskeln, jagte ihm einen kleinen Schauer durch den Körper, bei dem er fast von der Straße abkam. Dann tauchte sie unter die Jeans und mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Peter auf Skinnys Reaktion.

Im nächsten Moment spürte Peter, wie Skinny überrascht den Kopf wandte, wie die Hand den Bund der Jeans ein Stückchen herunter zog und die blaue Spitze zum Vorschein kam.

Peters Wagen überquerte die Ziellinie den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor Skinnys Zeit und er ließ den Controller sinken.

Mit dem Gesicht eines Kindes an Weihnachten starrte Skinny ihn an. Seine linke Hand war zu seiner eigenen Jeans gewandert.

Er ließ Peter los und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ausziehen“, befahl er dann knapp.

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Peters Gesicht. Normalerweise tat Skinny immer so unberührt, und es war berauschend, ihn beinahe sprachlos zu sehen.

Vielleicht war das Ganze wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen – sondern eine großartige.

Peter zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Langsam stand er auf, während Skinny mit dem Fuß den Couchtisch aus dem Weg schob.

Er war nicht gut in diesem Striptease-Ding, aber das schien Skinny nicht besonders zu stören.

Ohne große Finesse zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

Er konnte seinen nervösen Herzschlag in der Brust spüren. Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen ließ er die Hände zum Bund der Jeans gleiten. Ihm war äußerst bewusst, dass Skinny ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, ihn mit einer Intensität beobachtete, die ihm gleichzeitig unangenehm war und ihn weiter erregte.

Abwesend führte Skinny sein Bier zum Mund, während Peter betont ruhig den Knopf öffnete und dann den Reißverschluss herunter zog. Skinny spiegelte die Bewegung, sagte leise und mit Gefühl „_fucking hell[_“, als die blaue Spitze sichtbar wurde.

Ermutigt strich Peter mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Erektion, die bereits drohte, wie befürchtet den Kopf aus dem inzwischen ziemlich engen Höschen zu stecken. Erneut fluchte Skinny und schob die Hand in seine Boxershorts.

Mit erzwungener Ruhe schob Peter die Jeans über seine Hüfte. Um seine Knöchel blieb sie hängen, und er beugte sich vor. Das krasse Bewusstsein, was für ein Bild das bieten musste, ließ ihn schon wieder erröten. Umständlich entledigte er sich der Schuhe, um aus der Hose treten zu können.

„Zieh die Schuhe wieder an“, wies Skinny ihn an, bevor Peter die Hand wieder danach ausstrecken konnte. Seine Stimme klang heiser, und Peter gestattete sich ein Grinsen.

Skinnys Reaktion gab ihm Selbstvertrauen, er kam sich mit einem Mal alles andere als lächerlich vor, und als er wieder in die Schuhe geschlüpft war, drehte er sich langsam um die eigene Achse, gestattete Skinny einen ausgiebigen Blick.

Den der offensichtlich genoss. „_Fuck,_ ist das heiß“, hörte Peter ihn murmeln.

Er beendete seine Drehung und wartete darauf, was Skinny als nächstes vorhatte.

„Komm her.“ Skinny streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und nur zu gerne folgte Peter der Aufforderung.

Ein Knie rechts, ein Knie links von ihm ließer sich auf Skinnys Schoß nieder, der sofort eine Hand auf Peters Hintern parkte, sie überraschend sanft über die raue Spitze gleiten ließ. Die Berührung, kalt vom Kondenswasser der Flasche, jagte einen Schauer durch Peter.

Mit der anderen Hand zog Skinnyihn in einen hungrigen Kuss, schluckte das leise Stöhnen, dass Peter entschlüpfte, als Skinny an dem dünnen Stoff zog, ihn noch ein wenig enger spannte.

Viel zu schnell löste Skinny sich wieder von ihm, um die Augen erneut auf seine neue Unterwäsche zu richten. Seine Hand folgte seinem Blick und ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können, drängte Peter sich dichter an ihn.

„_Jetzt_ siehst du wirklich aus wie ne Schlampe“, murmelte Skinny. Diesmal war Peter weit davon entfernt, sich über diese Feststellung zu beschweren.

Skinny versetzte ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern, dann schob er ihn von sich.

„Rüber zum Fenster“, befahl er mit einem Grinsen.

Peter verdrehte die Augen und küsste Skinny noch einmal, bevor er aufstand. Das Fensterbrett hatte beinahe genau die richtige Höhe, um die Ellbogen darauf abzustützen.

Einen Moment ließ Skinny sich Zeit, dann näherten sich seine Schritte. Ungewöhnlich sacht tippte er mit dem Fuß gegen die Innenseite von Peters. „Beine breit.“

Vorsichtig, um seine Knöchel nicht übermäßig zu strapazieren, setzte Peter seine Füße ein Stück weiter auseinander. Damit er nicht umfiel, lehnte er sich gegen den Sims vor ihm.

Hinter ihm fluchte Skinny leise. Dann: „Sicher, dass ich keine Fotos machen darf?“

„Ja, ganz sicher!“ Das war eine der absoluten Grenzen, die er Skinny gesetzt hatte, kurz nachdem sie das erste Mal zusammen im Bett – oder genauer: auf der Couch – gelandet waren. Denn auch wenn er ihm inzwischen einigermaßen vertraute – er wollte Skinny Norris definitiv keine Macht über solche Bilder von sich geben.

„Wird das heute noch was?“, erkundigte er sich dann ungeduldig, als Skinny weiterhin die Aussicht genoss, anstatt tatsächlich etwas zu unternehmen.

„Nicht frech werden“, gab der zurück und erneut traf seine flache Hand auf Peters Hintern. Der leichte Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper.

Zwei, drei Mal wiederholte Skinny es, und das leichte Stechen, verbunden mit der Vorstellung, wie das Blau wohl auf seiner geröteten Haut aussehen musste, ließ ihn leise stöhnen.

Dann pressten zwei Finger durch die Spitze auf seinen Eingang, schienen darauf aus zu sein, sich trocken in ihn hinein zu bohren, und automatisch zuckte Peter ihnen entgegen. Das raue Gewebe rieb schmerzhaft über die empfindliche Haut, und für einen Moment erwischte er sich bei dem Wunsch, Skinny könnte ihn einfach so vögeln – das dumpfe Brennen tiefer in ihn hinein schieben.

Doch bevor der halb geformte, völlig unmögliche Gedanke aus ihm heraus brechen konnte, verschwand der Druck. Im nächsten Moment zerrteSkinny den Stoff zur Seite, die Finger kehrten zurück, diesmal feucht, und glitten leicht in Peter hinein. Der Teil seines Hirns, der noch klar denken konnte, fragte sich, woher das Gel plötzlich kam.

Doch dann spreizte Skinny die Finger und Peter war genug damit beschäftigt, aufrecht zu bleiben. Obwohl es in der Wohnung eigentlich etwas zu kühl war, um nackt herum zu laufen, überzog ein dünner Schweißfilm seinen Körper, und er wünschte, Skinny würde endlich weiter machen.

Als hätte er Peters Gedanken gehört – oder vielleicht eher sein Stöhnen, das ungeduldige Beben seiner Hüften – verschwanden seine Finger erneut. Peter konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Atmung wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Wieder zog Skinny das Höschen zur Seite, mit einerHast, die Peter für eine Sekunde um den dünnen Stoff fürchten ließ.

Statt wie erwartet in ihn einzudringen, hielt Skinny plötzlich inne, ließ die Spitze gegen Peters Eingang liegen, rieb sich betont langsam an seinem Hintern.

„Bitte mich drum“, brachte er heiser hervor und Peter stöhnte, halb resigniert.

„Fick dich“, presste er hervor.

Skinny gab ein tadelndes Geräusch von sich und schlug erneut zu.

„_Fuck_, bitte, Skinny, komm schon“, bettelte Peter, die Stimme angestrengt vor Erregung und der Aufgabe,auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Als Skinny nicht reagierte, sich einfach weiter gegen ihn bewegte, und der grobe Stoff der Jeans auf seiner Haut kratzte, gab Peter ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „_Bitte_. Bitte mach endlich.“

„Du klingst auch wie ne Schlampe“, murmelte Skinny. Sowas sagte er gerne und so versuchte Peter unartikuliert seine Zustimmung zu bekunden. Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hörte er Skinny auch gerne so reden.

Der erhörte endlich das Flehen, erzwang sich den Weg in Peters Körper mit etwas mehr Gewalt, als nötig gewesen wäre. Nicht, dass Peter sich beschwert hätte.

Eine Hand krallte sich in seine Hüfte, als wollte Skinny ein Stück aus ihm heraus reißen, als wollte er sie miteinander verschmelzen.

Gleichzeitig schloss er die andere Hand um Peters Erektion, fing den blauen Stoff dazwischen, sodass die Spitze bei jeder Bewegung über die Haut rieb. Es war nur einen halben Schritt von _außerordentlich schmerzhaft_ entfernt, und Peter genoss jede Sekunde.

Er hatte das Gefühl, es wäre nur noch Skinnys Griff, der ihn aufrecht hielt; seine Beine drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben.

Peter konnte ihn tief in sich spüren, kam aus dem Stöhnen gar nicht mehr heraus. Hinter ihm war Skinny still geworden, presste nur gelegentlich den ein oder anderen Fluch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Er fühlte, wie sie auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerten, doch anstatt sich langsam aufzubauen, schien er auf Peter zuzustürzen, schlug über ihm zusammen, und Peters Knöcheln waren weiß, wo er die Hände um seine Arme gekrallt hatte. Er presste den Kopf gegen seine Unterarme auf der Fensterbank, um irgendwie das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Einen Moment später hörte Skinny auf, sich hinter ihm zu bewegen, grub die Finger noch stärker in Peters Haut, bevor er vorsichtig seinen Griff löste und Peter wieder frei gab.

Vorsichtig, da seine Beine sich noch nicht wieder allzu stabil anfühlten, richtete Peter sich auf. Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich um.

Skinny hatte sich auf die Couch fallen lassen, angelte ein paar Taschentücher unter dem Couchtisch hervor und reichte einige an Peter weiter, der auf wackeligen Beinen zu ihm herüber gestakst war.

Einen Moment später knüllte er die Papiertücher zusammen und setzte sich neben Skinny.

Dann blickte er an sich herab. „Scheiße, das Ding ist total versaut!“ Er zog an der Unterhose.

„Tja.“ Er brauchte Skinny gar nicht anzusehen, um dessen dreckiges Grinsen vor sich zu sehen. „Dann musst du wohl ohne Höschen nach Hause laufen.“

Der Gedanke entlockte Peter ein Stöhnen, war beinahe zu viel, so kurz nachdem er gekommen war. Zumindest sein stummes Gebet, Skinny möge nicht noch weiter darauf herum reiten, wurde erhört. Stattdessen klickte neben ihm das Feuerzeug.

Gierig sog Skinny den Rauch ein. Als er Peters Blick bemerkte, hob er nur kurz die Augenbraue, und als Peter die Hand ausstreckte, reichte er die Zigarette weiter, beobachtete, wie Peter daran zog, bevor er sie zurückgab.

Für den Moment beschloss Peter, das kleine Problem seiner Unterwäsche sich selbst zu überlassen und zog stattdessen die Schuhe aus.

„Meine Füße tun weh“, murrte er ohne große Überzeugung und Skinny lachte.

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen“, erwiderte er mitleidlos.

Nichts anderes hatte Peter von ihm erwartet. Aber manchmal musste man sich eben einfach nur um des Beschwerens willen beschweren.

Ansatzlos wechselte er das Thema. „Warum kommst du eigentlich nicht mit zur Halloween-Party?“

Ihm war bewusst, dass sie dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal führten. Immer, wenn Peter Skinny mit ins _Planet Evil_ – oder an den Strand – oder sonst wohin, wo man sie zusammen sehen würde – schleppen wollte, fand der irgendeine Ausrede. Peter hatte nicht gefragt, woran es lag, sondern sich vorgenommen, ihn einfach so lange immer wieder einzuladen, bis er irgendwann bereit war, ihn zu begleiten.

„Verkleiden sind nicht mein Ding“, lenkte Skinny auch jetzt ab.

„Du musst ja auch nicht zwangsläufig im Kostüm gehen“, wagte Peter noch einen Versuch. Aber er konnte schon sehen, dass er keinen Erfolg haben würde.

So langsam wurde ihm etwas kühl, also streifte er die verklebte Unterhose ab und schlüpfte wieder in seine Jeans.

„Noch ne Runde?“, erkundigte Skinny sich und schwenkte den Controller, den er wieder vom Boden aufgelesen haben musste.

Peter nickte sein Einverständnis. Bevor er das Spiel startete, stellte er ganz sicher, dass er weiter als eine Armlänge von Skinny entfernt saß.


	3. this is halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Teil gibt es jetzt explizit agender!Jeffrey. Der Alternativ-Titel wäre gewesen: an angel on his knees, btw.  
Ich bin nicht restlos zufrieden, aber ich habe auch keine Lust mehr, dran rum zu puzzeln.

In dem Zimmer roch es nach Kokosöl und Klebstoff und Rihanna schallte aus den Lautsprechern.

Jeffrey stand vor dem Spiegel und stylte seine Haare, während Peter mit einem Paar Flügel auf dem Bett saß um eine Feder wieder zu befestigen, die sich beim probeweisen Aufsetzen abgelöst hatte.

Das zweite Paar hing an Jeffreys Schranktür. Zuerst hatten sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Jeffrey weiße Flügel zu geben und Peter schwarze, des Kontrastes wegen, aber der Einfachheit halber hatten sie sich schließlich doch nur für weiß entschieden.

_Warum gerade Engel?_, hatte Peter gefragt, als Jeffrey den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Der hatte nur breit gegrinst und geantwortet: _genderless and flawless, like me!_ Peter hatte lachen müssen, und damit war die Sache entschieden gewesen.

Peter hob seine Flügel und schüttelte sie einmal kräftig. Keine weiteren Federn schwebten zu Boden. Im Spiegel fing Jeffrey seinen Blick auf und grinste.

Mit einem Blick zur Uhr trank Peter einen Schluck von der Bowle, die Jeffreys Mutter eigentlich würde sich und ihre Freundinnen gemacht hatte.

„Sollen wir uns so langsam fertig machen?“ Es war halb zehn, und bis um zehn kostete der Eintritt nur die Hälfte, weshalb sie sie sich vorgenommen hatten, knapp vorher am Club zu sein.

Jeffrey nickte. Er warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine Frisur, bevor er sich zu Peter umdrehte. „Komm mit, die Chitone sind noch bei meiner Mum im Atelier.“

Sie polterten die Treppe hinunter, zu dem Zimmer, dass Mrs Palmer für ihre Schneiderarbeit nutzte. Auf Jeffreys Bitte hatte sie zwei Tunika-ähnliche Gewänder aus weißem Leinenstoff angefertigt, die leicht und gut zu tragen waren, und mit einem einer breiten silberfarbenen Borte als Gürtel angemessen engelsgleich aussahen.

Die Chitone warteten auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür auf sie. Wie immer, wenn er diesen Raum mal betrat, musste Peter für einen Moment die vielen bunten Stoffrollen bewundern, und Mrs Palmers aktuelle Arbeit, die auf einer Schneiderpuppe mitten in Raum hing. Dieses Mal war es ein Anzug, - oder zumindest sollte es wohl mal einer werden. Im Moment war er noch nicht wirklich als solcher zu erkennen. Peter hätte gerne gewusst, wie er aussehen würde, wenn er fertig war.

Auf dem Rückweg machten sie schnell noch einen Abstecher in die Küche, um sich jeder noch ein Glas Bowle zu stibitzen, bevor Mrs Palmer sie mit drohend erhobenem Kochlöffel hinaus jagte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, die Chitone überzuwerfen und zusammen zu binden. Bei den Flügeln halfen sie sich gegenseitig, damit die Konstrukte aus Draht, Stoff und Federn richtig saßen und nicht kaputt gingen. Das Gewicht auf den Schultern war ungewohnt, aber zum Glück waren sie nicht übermäßig schwer.

Zuerst hatten sie auch Heiligenscheine basteln wollen, doch nachdem Jeffrey sich beim Aufprobieren das dritte Mal die Kopfhaut mit dem Draht zerkratzt hatte, den sie verwendet hatten, hatten sie sich dagegen entschieden.

Jetzt widmete Jeffrey sich noch schnell seinem Make-Up – und jagte Peter mit einer kleinen Dose goldenem Irgendwas solange durch das Zimmer, bis Peter ihm erlaubt, ein wenig davon auf seinen Wangenknochen zu verteilen.

Dann gingen sie ins Erdgeschoss hinunter, wo Jeffreys Vater sie bereits erwartete. Er hatte angeboten, sie schnell zum _Planet Evil_ rumzufahren, damit sie mit den Flügeln nicht quer durch die Stadt laufen mussten. Da hatten sie natürlich nicht nein gesagt.

Vor dem _Planet Evil_ war bereits einiges los. Es war zehn vor zehn, und offenbar hatte eine Menge Leute beschlossen, noch schnell die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, günstiger in den Club zu kommen.

Peter und Jeffrey stiegen aus, reihten sich in die Schlange ein. Wie immer bei solchen Kostüm-Veranstaltungen, hatte Peter das Bedürfnis, sich unablässig im Kreis zu drehen, um die Verkleidungen aller anderen sehen zu können.

Es gab wie immer ziemlich genau drei Arten von Kostümen – die billigen aus dem Supermarkt, die alle irgendwie gleich aussahen – die mit wenig Aufwand, wo eine Maske oder ein paar Plastik-Vampirzähne reichen mussten, oder die bloß aus der Cheerleader-Uniform bestanden, die eh regelmäßig getragen wurde – und dann solche wie er und Jeffrey sie trugen, wo tatsächlich Arbeit und Ideen hinein geflossen waren.

Ein wenig enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass Engel dieses Jahr irgendwie im Trend zu liegen schienen. Aber nur die wenigsten hatten sich die Mühe gemacht, selbst Flügel zu basteln, und bei einigen der Mädchen war ganz offensichtlich, dass es sich um Massenware handelte.

Auf ihren Schuhen ragten Peter und Jeffrey ein Stückchen auf der Menge heraus, und wie immer, wenn sie unterwegs waren, gab es einfach viel zu viele Leute, die sie kannten.

Aber so war es nun einmal, wenn man in einer Kleinstadt lebte, und sich rege an verschiedenen Sportarten beteiligte.

Kelly war auch da, mit einigen Freundinnen von den Cheerleadern. Peter und sie hatten sich vor einer Weile getrennt – ohne wirklich einen Grund dafür gehabt zu haben. Aber sie hatten auch keinen Grund gehabt, weiter zusammen zu sein, und gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie als Freunde vielleicht besser dran waren. Und da Peter nicht lange darauf begonnen hatte, gelegentlich mit Skinny zu schlafen – _enemies with benefits_, nannte er es manchmal in Gedanken, und konnte sich dabei nie ein Grinsen verkneifen – war er auch ganz froh, dass es so gekommen war.

Kelly hatte schon immer viel für Verkleidungen übrig gehabt, und dieses Jahr war sie eine wirklich hinreißende Vampirbraut. Nicht wenige Jungs – und einige Mädels – in der Schlange drehten sich nach ihr um, als sie zu Peter herüber kam.

Sie umarmten sich, während ihre Freundinnen Peter nur aus sicherem Abstand zuwinkten. Mit den meisten von ihnen hatte er sich noch nie besonders gut verstanden.

„Wir sind schon seit einer halbem Stunde hier“, erklärte Kelly unaufgefordert. „Diese Sache mit dem halbem Preis ist echt gut, es ist wirklich schon was los da drinnen!“

Dann erst nahm sie Peters und Jeffreys Verkleidung in Augenschein, und ehe Peter ihr eine Antwort hätte geben können, sagte sie: „Bloß gut, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind.“

Peter schaffte nur einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Du hättest mir sowas von die Show gestohlen!“

Sie lachten beide, und auch Jeffrey, der erst beim letzten Satz wieder zugehört hatte, fiel mit ein.

Dann waren sie auch schon am Einlass angekommen, Kelly marschierte wieder zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber, während Peter und Jeffrey bezahlten und ins Innere gingen.

Kelly hatte Recht, für die verhältnismäßig frühe Uhrzeit war das _Planet Evil_ bereits überraschend gut besucht. Der Bass schien hinter Peters Brustbein widerzuhallen, und es war nur mit deutlich erhobener Stimme möglich, sich über die Musik verständlich zu machen. 

Sie holten sich an der Bar ein Bier, bevor sie die Menge genauer in Augenschein nahmen.

Peter hatte gerade angesetzt, über das überaus billige Kostüm eines Klassenkameraden herzuziehen (eigentlich nicht sein Stil, aber es gab so Menschen über die er gerne lästerte), als Jeffrey plötzlich neben ihm in Deckung ging und zum Eingang hinüber schielte.

Auf Peters neugierigen Blick sagte er: „Ich glaube, ich hab grad Lily gesehen…“

Grinsend baute Peter sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor ihm auf, um ihm das Verstecken zu erleichtern. Lily war ein Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse, das schon seit einiger Zeit hinter Jeffrey her war. Was diesem jedoch überhaupt nicht passte.

Einen Moment später richtete Jeffrey sich jedoch wieder auf. „War falscher Alarm.“

Die Flaschen, die hier verkauft wurden, waren beinahe schon unverschämt klein, und als sie ausgetrunken hatten, schlug Jeffrey vor, auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen. Natürlich weigerte Peter sich nicht, und so mischten sie sich unter die Menge.

Um sie herum wurde es stetig voller und lauter, und immer wieder begegneten ihnen bekannte Gesichter.

„Guck mal, dein _boyfriend_ sitzt da drüben!“, rief Jeffrey plötzlich in Peters Ohr und deutete zur Bar.

Noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, wirbelte Peter herum, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, Jeffreys Wortwahl zu korrigieren. Suchend wanderten seine Augen über die verschiedenen Gestalten, die an dem überfüllten Tresen saßen.

Dann sah er ihn. Und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Skinny trug eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd, das er bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt hatte. Und auf seinem straßenköterblonden Haar thronte ein billiger Haarreif, auf dem zwei rot blinkende Hörner saßen. Das war vermutlich das Kostüm mit dem geringsten Aufwand, das Peter je gesehen hatte. Und nicht gerade subtil.

Es war so typisch.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, rief er Jeffrey über die Musik hinweg zu und bahnte sich einen Weg zur Bar hinüber.

Er war nicht so dumm, Skinny einfach von hinten anzutippen. Das war ein todsicheres Mittel, sich einen instinktiven Schlag ins Gesicht einzufangen. Also drängelte er sich neben ihm an die Bar und stupste ihn mit der Schulter an.

„Hey! Du bist ja doch hier!“, sagte er laut.

Skinnys Kopf fuhr herum, dann zog ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, das seinem Kostüm alle Ehre machte. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über Peter gleiten.

Mit einer Geste zu den Hörnern antwortete er: „Ich hatte gestern plötzlich eine Eingebung.“

„Und anstatt Bescheid zu sagen dachtest du, du versuchst einfach, mich in diesem Trubel zu finden, ja?“

Schulterzuckend sah Skinny sich um. „Konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass hier so ein Auflauf ist. Oder das hier so viele Engel rumrennen.“

Lachend schüttelte Peter den Kopf. Skinny konnte wirklich unmöglich sein.

„Willst du was trinken?“, fragte Skinny, schob seine Cola ein Stück zu Peter herüber.

Er warf einen gespielt misstrauischen Blick darauf. „Was hast du rein gemischt?“

Skinny lachte, auf eine Art, die sagte, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. „Nur Vodka!“

Einigermaßen beruhigt nahm Peter einen Schluck. Wenn Skinny ihm etwas unterjubeln wollte, hätte er dafür schon mehr als eine Gelegenheit gehabt.

Noch während er schluckte, verzog er das Gesicht. „Du hattest nicht erwähnt, dass das ne 50/50 Mische ist!“

Wieder lachte Skinny nur, nahm ihm den Becher ab, und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Dann griff er nach Peters Arm, und steuerte mit ihm im Schlepptau die Tanzfläche an.

Nicht das Verhalten, was Peter normalerweise von Skinny erwartete. Seine Verwirrung musste sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen, denn als Skinny in mitten der tanzenden Menge inne hielt, grinste er. „Ich mag den Song, okay?“

Da erst lauschte Peter auf die Musik, und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Es war der Titelsong aus _Nightmare Before Christmas_. Die Marilyn Manson-Version.

Ebenfalls nicht unbedingt, was er von Skinny erwartete. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, als Skinny ihn an sich zog und begann, sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

Peter wusste nicht genau, was mit Skinny heute los war – allein die Tatsache, dass an einem öffentlichen Ort mit Peter interagierte, ohne auf der Erzfeind-Schiene zu bleiben, war ungewöhnlich – aber er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber zu grübeln.

Dass war tatsächlich so leicht getan wie gesagt, da Skinnys Hände sich prompt auf Wanderschaft über seinen Körper begaben.

Ausnahmsweise schien es ihn nicht besonders zu stören, dass jeder sie sehen konnte. Und auch Peter musste feststellen, dass es sich für ihn deutlich weniger seltsam anfühlte, als er erwartet hatte.

Am meisten überraschte ihn jedoch, dass niemand sie komisch anzusehen schien. _So_ besoffen konnten die Umstehenden eigentlich noch gar nicht sein, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass Peter Shaw mit einem stadtbekannten Kriminellen tanzte.

Nur Jeffrey warf ihm über Skinnys Schulter einen Blick zu. Doch der war keineswegs irritiert – schließlich war er der einzige, der tatsächlich Bescheid wusste – sondern wirkte eher so, als hätte er sich bereits darauf eingestellt, zumindest eine Weile ohne Peter zu verbringen.

Denn im Moment macht Skinny nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er Peter in naher Zukunft wieder loslassen.

Er hatte ihn eng an sich gezogen, die Hände irgendwo auf halbem Weg zwischen Hüfte und Hintern in Peters Haut gekrallt. Seine Lippen wanderten über Peters Hals, und instinktiv drängte er sich dichter an Skinny.

Als Skinny ihn küsste, schmeckte er nach scharfem Alkohol und Cola. 

Langsam ließ er eine Hand zur Vorderseite von Peters dünnem Gewand leiten, der die Finger in Skinnys Haare gegraben hatte – darauf bedacht, die Teufelshörner nicht zu Boden zu befördern.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte Skinny ihn an den Rand der Tanzfläche, presste ihn schließlich gegen eine Wand, die weitgehend im Dunkeln lag.

Für einen Augenblick sorgte Peter sich um seine Flügel, schob Skinny ein Stück von sich, und tastete nach den Drahtgebilden auf seinem Rücken.

„Keine Sorge, die sind noch heil“, versicherte Skinny ihm ungeduldig, offenbar sehr viel mehr daran interessiert, da weiter zu machen wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten.

Peter konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, hinter ihm zuckte das bunte Licht der Scheinwerfer und auch das Blinken der Hörner erhellte Skinnys Miene nicht ausreichend.

Wieder küsste er Peter grob, bewegte sich gegen ihn, und flüchtig fragte Peter sich, ob seine ungewohnte Ungeduld etwas mit dem Alkohol zu tun hatte.

Gerade hatte Peter seine Hand zur Front von Skinnys Jeans wandern lassen, als dieser ihn am Handgelenk packte und mit sich zog.

Überrascht stolperte Peter hinter ihm her, versuchte verzweifelt, auf seinen Schuhen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Dann erkannte er, das Skinny die etwas abseits liegenden Toiletten ansteuerte. Irgendwie hätte er das erwarten können.

Es war tatsächlich niemand im Raum, und kaum war die Tür wieder zu gefallen, küsste Skinny ihn schon wieder. 

Jetzt, wo sie keiner mehr sehen konnte, machte Peter sich an Skinnys Gürtel zu schaffen, während der vergeblich versuchte, das Band um Peters Taille zu lösen.

Als sich hinter ihnen die Tür öffnete und irgendjemand sehr betrunkenen Protest von sich gab, bevor er wieder ging, machte Peter Anstalten, sich von Skinny zu lösen. Ihm war gerade wieder eingefallen, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden.

Aber Skinny hielt ihn fest, machte dann ein paar Schritte zu der einzigen Kabine hinüber. Peter stellte seinen Widerstand ein, worauf Skinny offenbar nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, und sie kamen ins Stolpern.

Krachend donnerten sie in die Wand der Kabine und für einen panischen Moment befürchtete Peter, dass sie gleich mit ihr umkippen würden. Doch das dünne Holz hielt.

Diesmal war es Peter, der Skinny an die Wand drückte, ihn küsste. Ohne hinzusehen tastete er nach der Tür, zog sie hinter ihnen zu und legte den Riegel vor.

Ein Grinsen ließ sich auf Skinnys Gesicht nieder und auch Peter musste schmunzeln. Sex auf Toilette auf einer Party – das war eine Premiere für ihn. Kelly hätte ihn vermutlich entsetzt angesehen, wenn er das auch nur angedeutet hätte.

Mit einer schweren Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte Skinny ihn zu Boden.

Auf den hohen Schuhen gestaltete es sich für Peter etwas schwierig, auf die Knie zu gehen, und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob das mit dem weißen Gewand wirklich eine gute Idee war. Aber dann zwang er sich bewusst, nicht daran zu denken.

Stattdessen blickte er zu Skinny auf, der zufrieden grinsend auf ihn hinab schaute. Das Leuchten der Teufelshörner war wie ein Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf.

Er machte eine auffordernde Geste, und so machte Peter sich wieder an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Diesmal bekam er ihn auf, öffnete den Reißverschluss – und durfte feststellen, dass Skinny offensichtlich auf Unterwäsche verzichtet hatte.

Einen Moment zögerte er, und kurzerhand schob Skinny die Hand in seine Haare und machte sehr deutlich, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Gehorsam öffnete Peter den Mund. Er ließ zu, dass Skinny den Rhythmus bestimmte, konzentrierte sich einfach nur darauf, seine Zähne aus der Affäre heraus zu halten.

Er genoß das Gewicht auf der Zunge, das Gefühl der warmen Haut, das unterdrückte Fluchen über ihm. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen.

„_Fuck_, an den Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, stellte Skinny mit rauer Stimme fest.

Peter öffnete die Augen – wann hatte er sie zugemacht? – sah auf.

Skinny schien den Blick gar nicht von ihm abwenden zu können, war fixiert auf den Punkt, an dem er zwischen Peters Lippen verschwand.

Er stellte sich vor, wie er aus Skinnys Position aussehen musste – das weiße Gewand und die Flügel, die Unschuld eines Engels in krassem Gegensatz dazu, wie er auf dem Boden kniete, um Skinny herum schluckte, eine Hand in seiner Unterwäsche.

Skinnys Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester, und etwas, das ein Stöhnen hätte werden können, stieg in Peter auf. Mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand fuhr Skinny seinen Wangenknochen entlang, verteilte sicherlich den goldenen Staub weiter.

Unkonzentriert zerrte Peter sein Gewand zur Seite, schob die Unterwäsche ein Stück herunter. Die Bewegung seiner Hand wurde schneller, jetzt wo die Hindernisse beseitigt waren, und erneut stöhnte er um Skinny herum, was ein beinahe brutales Zucken von dessen Hüfte zur Folge hatte.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Peter ein Würgen, und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

„Oh, _shit_, ja“, murmelte Skinny über ihm, wiederholte die Bewegung dieses Mal bewusster.

Peter bemühte sich, sich zu entspannen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, wenn sein Körper sich verkrampfen wollte, er so kurz davor war, zu kommen, dass er sich kaum noch auf Skinny konzentrieren konnte.

Doch auch der wurde immer unkoordinierter, ließ Peter kaum genug Raum zum Atmen, und sein Fluchen hatte merklich an Lautstärke gewonnen.

Nur einen Moment später explodierte er in Peters Mund, während dieser beinahe gleichzeitig über die gesprungenen Fliesen zu seinen Füßen kam.

Ein, zwei, drei Sekunden vergingen, bevor Skinny Peters Kopf sanft zurück zog. Diese Zeit brauchte er auch, um sich wieder in der Welt um ihn herum zu orientieren.

Skinny grinste zufrieden auf ihn herab, zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans wieder zu. Peter wandte sich zur Seite, spuckte aus, wischte sich den Mund ab. 

„Das sollten wir öfter machen“, stellte Skinny leicht spöttisch fest.

Er bot Peter eine Hand an, half ihm auf die Füße. Bevor der etwas erwidern konnte, küsste Skinny ihn noch einmal ausgiebig.

Dann zog er eine zerknautschte Packung Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche, zündeten jedem von ihnen eine an.

„Ich brauch jetzt erstmal n Bier“, stellte Peter nach ein paar langen Augenblicken angenehmen Schweigens fest.

Skinny warf seine Kippe in die Toilette, nahm dann die Hörner ab. „Ich hau wieder ab“, erklärte er, und Peter versuchte, nicht enttäuscht zu sein.

„Schade“, sagte er.

Aber Skinny reagierte nicht darauf, sondern grinste ihn noch einmal an, bevor er die Tür der Kabine öffnete und hinaus trat. Peter folgte ihm, wusch sich kurz die Hände und brachte sein Kostüm wieder in Ordnung.

Als er zurück in den Saal trat, war Skinny nirgendwo mehr zu sehen.

Dafür entdeckte er Jeffrey an der Bar und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Hey, du auch wieder da!“, begrüßte Jeffrey ihn, der in der Zwischenzeit offensichtlich mehr als ein oder zwei Bier gehabt hatte.

„Jap“, erwiderte Peter und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Diego hat gerade gesagt, dass irgendwer auf Toilette gevögelt hat“, sagte Jeffrey wie aus dem Nichts und sein Grinsen war seltsam mit Resignation gemischt. „Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht ihr ward.“

Schuldbewusst hob Peter die Schultern, Jeffrey verdrehte die Augen, und sie mussten beide lachen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee für Skinnys Kostüm habe ich übrigens aus einer Faust-Inszenierung, die ich vor ein paar Jahren gesehen habe. Mephistopheles ist da tatsächlich mit solchen Hörnern herum gelaufen.


	4. metallica on the radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist hauptsächlich da, weil ich zwischen dem letzten und dem nächsten Kapitel einen Zwischenschritt brauchte. Ja, es gibt inzwischen tatsächlich sowas wie einen Endpunkt, auf den ich hin arbeite. Inspired by Halestorm – American Boys.

Die Sonne stand schon tief, als Peter vom Schrottplatz nach Hause ging.

Sein MG war in der Werkstatt, und sein Fahrrad war letzte Woche bei einer Verfolgungsfahrt draufgegangen, also musste er zu Fuß gehen. Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag über ihrem neusten Fall gebrütet – einem Rätsel, das eine Freundin von Tante Mathilda ihnen zugetragen hatte. Peter rauchte immer noch der Kopf, und er wünschte beinahe, sie müssten sich nicht damit befassen.

Als neben ihm ein Wagen bremste, achtete er nicht darauf. Erst, als der Fahrer hupte, sah er sich um.

Es war der blaue Sportwagen und durch die heruntergelassene Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite grinste Skinny ihn an.

„Los, steig ein!“, forderte er ihn auf.

Schnell sah Peter sich um. Die Straße war leer. Er schaute zurück zu Skinny. Dessen ungeduldige Geste gab den Ausschlag.

Peter öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.

„Hey“, begrüßte er Skinny und erwiderte ganz automatisch dessen Grinsen.

„Lust auf ne Spritztour?“ erkundigte Skinny sich.

Peter konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung des Tages von ihm abfiel. Die Grübelei über seltsame Wortspiele und obskure Referenzen blieb auf dem Gehweg zurück, während der Sportwagen die Straße entlang schoss.

„Klar“, antwortete er. „Wo geht‘s hin?“

Aber Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind.“

Das klang ziemlich ominös, aber Peter war bereit, sich darauf einzulassen. Irgendwie traute er Skinny in letzter Zeit sehr viel mehr, als er vielleicht sollte.

Trotzdem hatte er das Bedürfnis, den Kopf einzuziehen. Wenn ihn jemand in Skinnys Wagen sah...

Andererseits hatte Skinnys Auftritt bei der Halloween-Party auch kein Nachspiel für ihn gehabt – entweder waren alle anwesenden Bekannten zu besoffen oder zu abgelenkt gewesen, um etwas mitzubekommen, oder sie hatten sich lediglich hinter Peters Rücken den Mund über ihn zerrissen. Aber nicht einer hatte ihm eine komische Frage gestellt, warum er vor allen Leuten mit Skinny Norris rumgemacht hatte.

Also zwang er sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Er lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und genoß den kühlen Wind, der durch das offene Fenster wehte. Skinny hatte irgendeinen Rock-Sender eingestellt, und _Highway To Hell_ schallte aus den Lautsprechern.

Peter beschloss, das nicht als schlechtes Zeichen zu nehmen.

Die Straße führte sie aus Rocky Beach hinaus, in Richtung Meer, und die Sonne blendete Peter. Als sie den Ort hinter sich ließen, beschleunigte Skinny, und Peter konnte gar nicht anders, als die Hand aus dem Fenster zu strecken, um den Fahrtwind auf der Haut zu spüren.

Skinny lachte, und drehte die Musik noch ein bisschen lauter.

Für eine Weile blieben sie auf der Hauptstraße, doch dann bog Skinny auf einen kleinen Privatweg ab, der sie stetig näher an die Küste führte. Oder zumindest in die ungefähre Richtung, sehen konnte Peter nicht viel, außer den Bäumen um sie herum.

Doch dann wich der Wald abrupt zurück und sie standen auf einem kleinen Parkplatz, direkt am Rande einer Klippe. Ein Aussichtspunkt – der jedoch nicht besonders häufig genutzt wurde, wenn die überwachsenen Bänke und die morsch wirkende Umzäunung etwas aussagten.

Skinny hielt, schaltete den Motor aus, und für einen Moment war es beinahe unwirklich still.

Peter suchte in seinem Kopf nach einem blöden Spruch – irgendein Witz darüber, sich zusammen den Sonnenuntergang anzugucken, oder darüber, dass Skinny ihn an einen ziemlich verlassenen Ort gebracht hatte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

Und dann war Skinny auch schon ausgestiegen, das Schlagen der Tür klang unerwartet laut. Peter folgte ihm aus dem Wagen. Unter ihm breitete sich eine kleine Bucht aus, und nach kurzem Orientieren erkannte er dann auch, wo sie sich ungefähr befinden mussten.

Skinny kam mit zwei Colaflaschen um das Auto herum, und lehnte sich neben Peter gegen die Beifahrertür.

„Die sind leider nicht besonders kalt“, erklärte er, und reichte Peter eine der Flaschen.

Aber warm war die Cola zum Glück auch nicht, also beschwerte Peter sich nicht. Stattdessen trank er einen Schluck, und schaute hinunter zum Strand.

Skinny zog etwas aus der Hosentasche, eine kleine Tic Tac-Packung, doch die kleinen Tabletten darin sahen nicht aus wie Tic Tacs. Er schüttelte zwei in seine Handfläche, bevor er die Packung wieder einsteckte. Eine davon warf er sich in den Mund. Dann bot er Peter die andere an.

Unschlüssig sah Peter zwischen der kleinen Tablette und Skinny hin und her. Er wusste zwar nicht ganz genau, was das war, aber er hatte eine ungefähre Idee. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit was zu tun haben wollte.

„Na komm, Schisser“, forderte Skinny ihn auf.

Sein träges Grinsen war eher ausschlaggebend als der Spitzname. Peter nahm die Pille entgegen, legte sie zögernd auf seine Zunge, und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Cola herunter.

„Was war das?“, erkundigte er sich dann. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es ziemlich dumm von ihm war, erst eine unbekannte Substanz einzunehmen, und dann nachzufragen, was es eigentlich war. Justus könnte ihm bestimmt einen dreiseitigen Monolog über die Risiken von Drogenkonsum halten.

Aber wenn Peter ganz ehrlich war, es interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht. Es würde ihn nicht umbringen. Schließlich hatte Skinny es auch genommen.

„Ist das wichtig?“, gab Skinny zurück und schaute wieder auf den Ozean hinaus.

„Vermutlich nicht.“ Peter tat es ihm gleich.

Die Sonne war bereits vor einer Weile ins Wasser eingetaucht, und verschwand nun langsam – groß und rot – hinter dem Horizont.

Ein Stück weiter hatten unten am Strand Leute ein Lagerfeuer entzündet. Leise wehte Musik zu ihnen hinauf.

Aufmerksam lauschte Skinny einen Moment, dann fluchte er. „Was n Scheiß.“

Er lehnte sich durch das offene Fenster in den Wagen, machte das Radio wieder an. Peter versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Colaflasche.

Das Meer vor ihnen sah aus wie flüssiges Gold, sogar der alte Kahn, der vor der Küste dümpelte, wirkte in diesem Licht edel.

Skinny grub eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und zündete sich eine an.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Peter ihn dabei. Früher fand er den Geruch von Zigarettenrauch ziemlich widerlich, aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Jetzt erinnerte er ihn immer an Skinny, was irgendwie nicht viel besser ist.

So langsam fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum sie eigentlich hier waren. Normalerweise gab es einen ziemlich eindeutigen Grund, wenn sie sich trafen, aber wie schon im _Planet Evil_ wich Skinny von ihrem vertrauten Muster ab.

Schweigend nahm er die Kippe von Skinny entgegen. Auch so eine Angewohnheit, für die er ihn verantwortlich machte. Trotzdem zog er daran, sog den Rauch in die Lunge, während sie weiter den Sonnenuntergang beobachteten, und der Sprecher im Radio einen Metallica-Abend ankündigte.

Langsam versank die Sonne, der Himmel wurde violett. Peter schaute die Küste entlang, konnte sehen, wo die Lichter der nahen Großstadt ihren Schein warfen.

Die Cola war bald leer, und sie ließen die Flaschen einfach ins trockene Gras fallen.

Sie hatten wenig geredet, seit Peter zu Skinny ins Auto gestiegen war, aber irgendwie fand er es auch ganz angenehm. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es war entspannt, auch wenn sich unter Peters Haut mittlerweile das vertraute Bedürfnis nach Bewegung breit machte.

Die Glut der Zigarette leuchtete neben Peter, heller und oranger als sie sein durfte. Die sanfte Brise, die den Geruch von Salzwasser mit sich brachte, war inzwischen merklich kühler geworden, und er rutschte ein Stück dichter an Skinny heran.

Ganz selbstverständlich legte er den Arm um Peter. Beinahe hätte Peter sich los gemacht. Irgendwie fühlte er sich Skinny plötzlich zu nah, als wäre da eine gewisse Distanz, die er zu seinem _Erzfeind_ einhalten müsste.

Doch dann ließ Skinny die Kippe fallen, drehte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn.

Der Kontakt ließ ihn fast zurück zucken, was immer Skinny ihm gegeben hatte, schien inzwischen zu wirken, und die Berührung fühlte sich intensiver an, als er es gewohnt war. Aber es war nicht unangenehm, und so ließ er es geschehen.

Skinny bewegte sich schneller, als Peter es registrieren konnte, und im nächsten Augenblick war er vor Peter, presste ihn gegen den Wagen.

Seine Hände schoben sich unter Peters T-Shirt. Sie fühlten sich zu warm an, als könnten sie sich durch seine Haut brennen.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Peter den Kopf nach hinten fallen, was Skinny als Einladung auffasste, die Zähne in der Haut über seiner Halsschlagader zu vergraben.

Auch der Schmerz war irgendwie anders als sonst, ohne, dass Peter hätte sagen können, was genau anders war. Er fasste nach Skinny, hakte die Hände in den Bund seiner Jeans, zog ihn näher zu sich.

Skinny hatte eine Hand zur Front von Peters Hose wandern lassen, rieb ihn durch den Stoff, und Peter war sehr froh, dass sie sich an einem recht abgeschiedenen Ort befanden.

Erneut attackierte er Peters Hals, wo er ohne Zweifel seine Spuren hinterließ. Wenn er noch klar denken könnte, hätte Peter sich gefragt, wie zum Teufel er das am nächsten Tag Justus und Bob erklären sollte.

Doch so drängte er sich einfach nur Skinny entgegen, unfähig, ihm irgendwelchen Widerstand entgegen zu setzen.

Seine Hände hatten mittlerweile ein Eigenleben entwickelt, fuhren unter Skinnys Jeansjacke, unter das T-Shirt, wieder über den Stoff, bis hoch zu den Schultern, wo sie zupackten, und das Metall der Nieten sich in Peters Fleisch bohrte.

„_Fuck_“, murmelte Skinny, dann tastete er neben Peter am Wagen entlang.

Bevor der irgendwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte er gefunden, was er suchte, und zog die hintere Tür auf.

Er löste sich von Peter, duckte sich in den Wagen.

Peters Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um den Entwicklungen zu folgen.

Die Innenraumbeleuchtung war angegangen, und er konnte Skinny gut sehen, der mittig auf der Rückbank saß, ein Arm auf der Lehne, der andere winkte Peter heran, ein träges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und unübersehbar hart.

Er folgte Skinnys Aufforderung, faltete sich auf seinen Schoß, den Kopf eingezogen, damit er nicht mit dem Dach kollidierte.

Sofort zog Skinny ihn wieder in einen Kuss. Sie bewegten sich gegeneinander, immer noch kamen Peter die Berührungen zu intensiv vor – die Finger, die sich in seine Haare wanden und dabei an ein paar Strähnen zogen, die Hand, die Druck auf seinen Hintern ausübte und ihn näher an Skinny presste.

Gleichzeitig konnte er nicht sagen, wo seine eigenen Hände waren, fühlte mal groben Jeansstoff, mal warme Haut, mal das Polster der Sitze.

Dann ließ Skinny ihn plötzlich los, zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu, und schob Peter ein Stück von sich weg.

Seine Pupillen sahen unwirklich groß aus und glänzten im Licht.

Er zog an Peters Hose. „Los, zieh die aus“, befahl er.

Sofort begann Peter, mit dem Reißverschluss zu kämpfen, versuchte dann unkoordiniert die Jeans abzustreifen, was sich in dem engen Raum als nicht gerade einfach erwieß. Skinny machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu helfen, sondern beobachtete seine Verrenkungen nur mit leisem Lachen.

Schließlich war Peter nur noch im T-Shirt, und Skinny zog ihn wieder zu sich. Er ließ die Hände über die weiche Haut von Peters Oberschenkeln gleiten, packte grob seinen Hintern an.

Peter gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, der jedoch von Skinnys Mund geschluckt wurde.

Dann grub Skinny mit einer Hand in einem Rucksack herum, der neben ihnen auf der Bank stand und brachte Lube zum Vorschein.

„Mach selber“, wies er Peter an, drückte ihm die kleine Tube in die Hand.

Peter widersprach nicht, drückte ein wenig von dem kalten Gel auf seine Finger und langte hinter sich. Er hielt sich nicht mit einem Finger auf, sondern begann gleich mit zwei. Ihm war übermäßig bewusst, dass Skinny ihn intensiv beobachtete, eine Hand in der eigenen Jeans.

Automatisch schob Peter seine Finger ein wenig tiefer, ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen.

Offenbar gefiel Skinny, was er sah. „Du kleine Schlampe–“, murmelte er, brach dann abrupt ab, als wollte er sich selbst zensieren.

Doch seine Worte erregten Peter nur noch mehr, ein Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm, und Skinny grinste dreckig.

„Du magst das, wenn ich dich so nenne, hm?“, stichelte er.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Peter nicken, konzentrierte sich darauf, einen dritten Finger in sich hinein zu schieben. Trotzdem hörte er Skinny lachen, so herablassend und überheblich, dass Peter rot wurde.

Skinny schob seine Jeans und seine Boxershorts ein wenig herunter, förderte von irgendwo ein Kondom zu Tage, riss die Folie auf und streifte es sich über.

Er hatte einen ungeduldigen Blick bekommen, grub die Fingernägel in die dünne Haut über Peters Hüftknochen, und sofort beschloss dieser, dass die Vorbereitung reichen musste. Es war eigentlich zu wenig, nicht gründlich genug, aber ein bisschen Schmerz hatte ihm noch nie aufgehalten.

Er griff nach Skinny, senkte sich langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, auf seinen Schoß hinab, bis es dem offensichtlich zu lange dauerte und er, beide Hände an Peters Hüfte, das Ganze beschleunigte und vollständig in ihn hinein stieß.

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen hallte durch den Wagen, übertönte die Musik, doch Peter hätte nicht sagen können, von wem es kam. Im nächsten Moment erschlosch die Beleuchtung, doch keiner von ihnen achtete darauf.

Mit beiden Händen stützte Peter sich auf Skinnys Schultern ab, das Stechen der Nieten nahm er kaum wahr, und hob probeweise die Hüfte ein Stück an, bevor er sich wieder auf Skinnys Schwanz sinken ließ. Er genoß das Gefühl, Skinny tief in sich zu haben, das in der Dunkelheit noch stärker zu sein schien, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich gleichmäßig bewegten.

Der raue Stoff der Jeans rieb an Peters empfindlicher Haut, und auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, hinterließ er vermutlich einen feuchten Streifen auf Skinnys T-Shirt.

Leise fluchte er, wollte den Kopf in den Nacken fallen lassen, und stieß sich prompt den Kopf am Autodach. Der Schmerz vibrierte nicht unangenehm durch ihn hindurch.

Im nächsten Moment schloss sich Skinnys Hand um seinen Hals. Peter riss die Augen auf, sah ihn an, ohne zu wissen, was er erwartete.

Doch er hatte nicht mit dem sadistischen Grinsen gerechnet, das er im schwachen Licht gerade so erkennen konnte, mit dem Funkeln in den Augen, die dunkler wirkten als Peter sie je gesehen hatte.

Skinnys andere Hand war immer noch in seine Hüfte gekrallt, forderte ihn nachdrücklich auf, den Rhythmus aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber Peter hätte vermutlich gar nicht aufhören können, wenn er gewollt hätte.

Vergeblich versuchte er zu schlucken, rang nach Atem, während leichte Taubheit seine Wangen hinauf kroch. Ersticktes Stöhnen krabbelte seine Kehle empor, ging unter in dem Gitarrensolo, das aus dem Radio drang.

Doch offenbar hatte Skinny ihn trotzdem gehört, oder ihm war aufgefallen, dass Peter sich immer schneller bewegte, dem Höhepunkt entgegen jagte, der gerade so außer Reichweite zu bleiben schien.

„Das gefällt dir, was, Schlampe?“, brachte Skinny hervor, klang dabei fast so atemlos wie Peter sich fühlte.

_Just call my name cause I‘ll hear you scream_, hallte es in Peters Kopf wieder, und er bekam nur ein Keuchen zustande. Die Musik schien sich in ihn hinein zu graben, sie anzutreiben.

Immer schneller bewegte er sich auf und ab. Er fühlte sich schwindelig, trotz der Dunkelheit hatte er das Gefühl, sein Blickfeld würde sich einengen, bis er nur noch Skinnys Schemen vor sich sah.

Die Finger um seine Kehle zerrten ihn vorwärts, Skinny küsste ihn grob, biss ihm in die Unterlippe, die von der Berührung oder dem Sauerstoffmangel kribbelte.

Skinny verlor langsam den Rhythmus, ebenso wie Peter, der eine Hand von Skinnys Schulter gelöst und sie um seine eigene Erektion gelegt hatte. Immernoch ließ Skinny nicht von ihm ab, Peter schmeckte Blut und hatte das Gefühl, er müsste jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich taub an, der Rest seines Körpers schien die Berührungen jedoch stärker wahrzunehmen als sonst, so intensiv, dass es ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Skinny stieß brutal in ihn hinein, zerrte ihn mit der Hand an der Hüfte dem Stoß entgegen, bevor sein Körper sich versteifte. Im selben Augenblick, als Peters Höhepunkt endlich zum Greifen nah war, lockerte Skinny den Griff um seine Kehle, Sauerstoff strömte wieder in Peters Lunge, und ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Mit einem unartikulierten Laut kam er quer über Skinnys T-Shirt.

Immer noch um Luft ringend ließ er den Kopf auf Skinnys Schulter sinken. Dessen Atmung neben ihm normalisierte sich eher, und viel zu schnell – für Peters Geschmack – schob er ihn von seinem Schoß. Peter wand sich ein wenig, als er aus ihm heraus glitt, beschwerte sich jedoch nicht.

Skinny stieß eine der Türen auf, und Licht flammte auf. Im Schein der Innenraumbeleuchtung machten sie sich sauber, und Peter zog seine Hose wieder an.

Mit unschlüssigem Gesichtsausdruck begutachtete Skinny die Flecken auf seinem Shirt. Peters Entschuldigung wischte er beiseite, streifte das Shirt kurzerhand ab und zog die Jacke wieder über den bloßen Oberkörper.

Peter meinte, immer noch Skinnys Hand um seine Kehle zu spüren. Verstohlen rieb er sich den Hals.

Skinny lachte leise, und Peter wusste nicht, was er lieber wollte – im Boden versinken, oder Skinny bitten, es noch mal zu machen.

„Keine Sorge, das gibt keinen Abdruck“, sagte Skinny, und Peter war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich die leise Enttäuschung in seinem Ton nicht einbildete.

Das Ende einer Zigarette glühte neben ihm auf. Immer noch tönte Metallica aus dem Radio.

Ein paar Momente verbrachten sie schweigend. Dann konnte Peter seine Gedanken nicht mehr für sich behalten.

„Nimmst du öfter Leute mit hier her?“, entschlüpfte es ihm, völlig gegen seinen Willen.

Skinny musterte ihn mit unlesbarer Miene.

Dann wandte er den Kopf ab, um an der Zigarette zu ziehen.

„Eigentlich habe ich lange nicht mehr mit irgendwem im Auto gevögelt“, antwortete er dann mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton, der irgendwie an Spott erinnerte und doch nicht. „Falls es das ist, was du wirklich wissen willst.“

Peter war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er rot wurde. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war das genau die Frage, die er sich tatsächlich gestellt hatte. Und als könnte er Peters Gedanken lesen, fügte Skinny hinzu: „Genau genommen mach ichs generell im Moment nur mit dir.“

Darauf konnte Peter nur mit einem unartikulierten Geräusch reagieren. Er war sich absolut darüber im Klaren, dass er und Skinny keine Absprache hatten, und jeder von ihnen tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Trotzdem war diese Überlegung schon länger in seinem Kopf herum gespukt, und die Antwort war seltsam befriedigend.

„Ich schlaf auch mit niemand anderem“, brachte er hervor. Irgendwie schien es wichtig zu sein, das zu versichern, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, wieso.

Wieder zog Skinny an der Zigarette. Dann bließ er den Rauch aus, und zusammen mit der grauen Wolke kam ein unerwartet zufriedenes „Gut“ über seine Lippen.

Schließlich drückte er die Kippe aus, und in stummem Einvernehmen kletterten sie wieder von der Rückbank. Inzwischen war es vollständig dunkel geworden, nur noch ein schmaler Streifen Licht schimmerte am Horizont.

„Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause“, sagte Skinny wie aus dem Nichts, und ließ sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz fallen.

Also nahm Peter erneut auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck sah Skinny zu ihm herüber. „Oder willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?“

Seufzend schüttelte Peter den Kopf. „Meine Eltern fragen sich wahrscheinlich sowieso schon, wo ich bleibe“, antwortete er. Dabei hätte er das Angebot wirklich gerne angenommen. Aber er wollte vermeiden, dass seine Eltern sich sorgenvoll bei Bob oder Justus nach seinem Verbleib erkundigten.

Skinny startete den Motor, der beinahe unerwartet die Ruhe durchschnitt.

„Ähm...“, machte Peter, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. „Darfst du eigentlich schon wieder fahren?“

Er dachte an die kleinen Tabletten, und versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Wirkung inzwischen abgeklungen war. Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob er sich normal fühlte oder nicht.

Skinny warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu, der so viel sagte wie: _Ist das dein Ernst?_

„Ich _kann_, und alles andere interessiert mich nicht besonders“, erwiderte er kühl, und Peter beschloss, ab jetzt lieber den Mund zu halten.

Und so oder so, Skinny brachte ihn heil nach Hause.

Für einen langen Moment blieb Peter auf dem Gehweg stehen und schaute den entschwindenden Rücklichtern hinterher.

_Forever trusting who we are_, hörte er im Geiste noch die Musik aus dem Radio, und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sie wollte ihn verarschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, Master of Puppets und Nothing Else Matters war keine besonders kreative Wahl, aber es _passt_. Irgendwie.


	5. lift up the receiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja, hier tut sich auch mal wieder was. noch ein Kapitel, das mal wieder überhaupt nicht geplant war. irgendwas stört mich immer noch dran, aber egal xD Titel aus Personal Jesus (vorzugsweise aus der Marilyn Manson-Version)

Der Tag war grau und regnerisch und es wurde schon langsam dunkel. Bob saß hinter der Gardine versteckt am Fenster und schaute nach draußen, während Justus und Peter am Tisch ihre Notizen durchgingen.

Mister William Deacon, ein Freund von Bobs Vater, betrieb ein kleines Hotel am Rande von Hollywood, und als eine wertvolle Münzsammlung verschwand, hatte er die Drei Fragezeichen um Hilfe gebeten. Seit vier Tagen wohnten sie jetzt in dem Hotel, es war Ende November, und Justus hatte Mr Deacon – und im übrigen auch ihren gesammelten Erziehungsberechtigten – versprochen, dass sie den Fall bis Thanksgiving gelöst haben würden.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Liste der Verdächtigen auf zwei Gäste eingegrenzt.

Da war zum einen Mrs Nová, eine tschechische Sängerin, die offensichtlich Geldprobleme hatte, die sie sich jedoch weigerte, zuzugeben. Sie hatte ein Motiv, und auch die Gelegenheit gehabt, die Münzen zu entwenden, als eine Angestellte aus Unachtsamkeit die Vitrine offen gelassen hatte.

Zum anderen bestand Verdacht gegen Mr Knight, einen Kunstsammler, dessen Motiv sie nicht mit Sicherheit feststellen konnten, der sich jedoch unablässig in Widersprüche verstrickte und nicht schlüssig darlegen konnte, wo er zur Zeit des Diebstahls gewesen war.

Peter blätterte durch einige Papiere, die in Bobs ordentlicher Handschrift beschrieben waren. 

„Also, Lily, das Hausmädchen, kann es nicht gewesen sein“, sagte er nicht zum ersten Mal. „Als das Küchenmädchen sie aus dem Raum geholt hat, waren die Münzen noch da, und sie hätte nie Zeit gehabt, sie zu verstecken, bevor der Diebstahl aufgefallen ist.“

Justus nickte und zupfte an seiner Unterlippe.

„In Mr Knights Zimmer sind wir schon gewesen“, stellte er fest, „Da waren die Münzen definitiv nicht. Trotzdem sollten wir ihn noch nicht ausschließen.“

„Wenn Mrs Nová bloß mal ihr Zimmer verlassen würde!“, warf Bob von seinem Platz frustriert ein. 

Die Sängerin hatte in der letzten Woche nicht einmal das Hotel verlassen, und blieb nie lange beim Essen. Keiner wusste so richtig, was sie die ganze Zeit trieb, und bisher war ihnen auch noch keine Ausrede eingefallen, mit der man sie aus ihrem Zimmer locken könnte. 

„Vielleicht könnten wir...“, begann Justus, doch er kam nicht dazu, seine Überlegung zu Ende zu bringen, denn Bob sprang auf.

„Mr Knight verlässt gerade das Hotel! Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir ihm folgen!“

Sofort war Justus auf den Füßen. „Peter, pass auf, ob Mrs Nová sich vor die Tür wagt!“, ordnete er an.

Im nächsten Moment hatten Justus und Bob auch schon alles Notwendige zusammen gerafft und waren auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer. 

Ausnahmsweise war Peter gar nicht böse darüber, dass die hoffentlich spannende Verfolgungsfahrt ohne ihn ablaufen würde – bei diesem Wetter blieb er doch lieber warm und trocken im Gebäudeinneren.

Peter setzte sich in den bequemem Sessel und bemühte sich, die Konzentration aufrecht zu erhalten. Was wirklich nicht einfach war, denn nachdem zuerst Mr Knights Ford und dann Bobs Käfer vom Parkplatz geschossen war, geschah – nichts. Absolut rein gar nichts.

Als ihn eine Viertelstunde später das Handyklingeln aufschrecken ließ, ging er ran, ohne aufs Display zu schauen. Wahrscheinlich war es Justus, der ihn auf den neuesten Stand bringen wollte.

„Ja?“

„Bist du alleine?“, antwortete ihm eine Stimme, die unverkennbar nicht zu Justus gehörte.

Peter konnte den Impuls, sich hastig umzusehen, nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Skinny!“, zischte er, „Was soll das?“

Es war nicht unbedingt Skinnys Art, ihn anzurufen. Normalerweise schrieben sie eher. Außerdem wusste Skinny doch, dass er nicht in Rocky Beach war.

„Mir ist langweilig“, beschwerte er sich träge. Peter konnte ihn beinahe vor sich sehen – auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt, ein Bier oder eine Zigarette in der Hand.

„Also, bist du alleine?“, wiederholte Skinny ungeduldig.

Einen Moment zögerte Peter. „...ja“, erwiderte er dann. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, mit Skinny zu telefonieren. Er sollte einfach auflegen und sich auf seinen Beobachtungsposten konzentrieren.

„Was machst du gerade?“, wollte Skinny als nächstes wissen, und auch wenn das eigentlich eine ganz harmlose Frage war, gingen bei Peter die Alarmleuchten an. Skinny hatte irgendetwas vor, aber Peter kam nicht gleich darauf, was es sein könnte.

„Justus und Bob verfolgen einen Verdächtigen, und ich beobachte… naja, einen Parkplatz.“ Er konnte nicht mal genau sagen, warum er Skinny das erzählte. Es ging ihn nichts an – und interessierte ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich.

„Und, was macht der Parkplatz so?“ Skinnys Stimme hatte einen feinen Spott angenommen, und im nächsten Moment hörte Peter das vertraute Geräusch mit dem Skinny an der Zigarette zog.

Er seufzte. „Nichts“, gab er zu, „Es ist ziemlich öde.“

Skinny lachte zufrieden. „Wann kommen Dick und Doof wieder?“

Die Alarmleuchten in Peters Kopf blinkten noch wilder. „Weiß nicht“, antwortete er.

„Aber wenn du den Parkplatz beobachtest, siehst du sie doch bestimmt kommen, oder?“

Irgendwie gefiel Peter die Richtung nicht, in die sich das Gespräch entwickelte. 

Wieder stimmte er nach kurzem Zögern zu.

„Das ist gut.“ Skinny hatte die Stimme gesenkt, und Peter konnte das dreckige Grinsen darin hören.

Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das er das nicht gleich begriffen hatte! 

„Nein“, lehnte er kategorisch ab und versuchte, den Hauch von Erregung zu verdrängen, der bei der Erkenntnis in ihm aufkam. „Skinny, nein.“

Er würde ganz bestimmt keinen Telefonsex mit Skinny haben, während er eine Verdächtige überwachen sollte _und_ Justus und Bob jeden Moment wiederkommen konnten. Zugegebenermaßen, er war zu vielen unklugen Dingen bereit, wenn es um Sex mit Skinny ging, aber das hier war ein Schritt zu weit.

„Ach, komm schon, Schisser...“ Skinny hatte immer noch diesen ganz bestimmten Tonfall angeschlagen, der Peters Widerstand auf eine ernsthafte Probe stellte.

Wieder zog er hörbar an der Zigarette, und wieder konnte Peter ihn bildlich vor sich sehen. Skinny hatte so eine ganz bestimmte Art, auf dem Sofa zu liegen, der lange Körper ausgestreckt, die Hand mit der Zigarette auf der Armlehne über seinem Kopf. Meistens rutschte dabei sein T-Shirt hoch, sodass ein schmaler Streifen blasser Haut und hervorstehende Hüftknochen zum Vorschein kamen. 

„Was hast du an?“, wollte Skinny wissen.

Peter seufzte. Offensichtlich passierte das hier gerade wirklich. Und es schien nichts zu geben, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte. Auf die Idee, aufzulegen, kam er gar nicht.

„Jeans, T-Shirt, Boxershorts, nichts Spannendes“, gab er zurück.

„Hm“, machte Skinny, klang aber nicht übermäßig enttäuscht. „Schade eigentlich. Wenn du hier wärst, würde ich dich das Höschen anziehen lassen.“

Die Erinnerung an die grobe Spitze auf seiner Haut und Skinnys Blick, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, ließ Peter in dem Sessel hin und her rutschen. Unruhig ließ er die Beine ein wenig breiter auseinanderfallen.

„Das war vielleicht ein Anblick“, fuhr Skinny abwesend fort und Peter meinte, das Rascheln von Kleidung zu hören. 

Die Vorstellung, wie Skinny mit der freien Hand die Jeans öffnete und sie ein Stück hinunter und aus dem Weg schob, ließ Peter schlucken. Noch versuchte er, die aufkommende Erregung zu ignorieren. 

„Du solltest immer sowas tragen.“ Das dreckige Grinsen war zurück in Skinnys Stimme. „Niemand würde es wissen, nur wir beide.“

Der Gedanke schien Skinny zu gefallen. Peter versuchte, sich nicht davon locken zu lassen, doch die Überlegung drängte ihm sich ganz automatisch auf. In der Zentrale zu sitzen, oder in der Schule, und bei jeder unbedachten Bewegung die Spitze unter der Jeans zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass niemand etwas davon ahnte – niemand außer Skinny, dem das definitiv einen Kick verschaffen würde.

„Vielleicht mach ich das mal“, erwiderte Peters Mund ohne seine Zustimmung.

„_Fuck_, ja“, kam es von Skinny, die Stimmen heiser, und Peter brauchte keine Fantasie um sich vorzustellen, was er gerade tat.

„Komm schon, Jonas und Andrews werden schon nicht so schnell wiederkommen“, drängte Skinny ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ebenso wie Peter an der Tonlage ablesen können, was er gerade tat – beziehungsweise in Peters Fall nicht tat.

„Ich weiß nicht...“, wandte Peter halbherzig ein. 

Er war unbestreitbar hart, dank derr Geräuschkulisse aus dem Telefon, aber noch hatte er die freie Hand stur in die Armlehne gegraben.

„Komm schon, Schisser“, lockte Skinny ihn leise, „du bist doch sonst nicht so verklemmt…“

Peter wollte einwenden, dass er sonst auch nicht Gefahr lief, von seinen beiden besten Freunden überrascht zu werden, aber Skinny wechselte die Taktik, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Ich will, dass du deine Jeans aufmachst, deinen Schwanz rausholst, und dich ganz langsam anfasst“, kommandierte er.

Und Peter knickte ein. Spätestens, wenn Skinny in diesen Befehlston verfiel, war er machtlos.

Er befolgte die Anweisung, öffnete den Reißverschluss und schob die Hand in seine Boxershorts. Die erste Berührung war ein Schock, und er stöhnte.

Skinny lachte leise, wie Kohlensäure, die an die Oberfläche stieg, und murmelte. „Ja, so ist brav.“

Misstrauisch behielt Peter die Einfahrt zum Parkplatz im Auge, während Skinny ungehemmt weiter redete.

„Weißt du, was ich mit dir machen würde, wenn du hier wärst?“, fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme

„Was?“, brachte Peter hervor.

Wieder lachte Skinny. „Ich würde dich ans Bett fesseln; Hände am Kopfteil, und die Füße schön weit auseinander an den Pfosten. Würdest du mich lassen, Schisser?“

Seine Stimme war gedämpft und rau, und Peter stöhnte, als das Bild sich vor seinem inneren Auge aufbaute. Er selbst, auf Skinnys Bett, ausgebreitet wie eine Opfergabe. Er kostete ihn alle Anstrengung, weiter auf aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Würdest du mich lassen?“, wiederholte Skinny nachdrücklich.

Peter nickte, kämpfte mit den Worten. „Ja“, flüsterte er. Er würde Skinny fast alles machen lassen. Er sollte ihm nicht vertrauen, aber er tat es, und wenn Skinny ihn gefesselt wollte – verdammt, dann würde er ihn lassen.

„Was meinst du“, immer noch hatte Skinnys Stimme diese unbeschwerte Note, als würde er nur laut vor sich hin überlegen, doch ab und zu stockte er, „sollte ich Seile nehmen? Grobe Seile, die auf deiner Haut scheuern? Du stehst doch auf ein bisschen Schmerz.“

Peter stellte es sich vor, wie die Fesseln in seine Gelenke schnitten, unnachgiebig, egal, wie sehr er daran zerrte. Automatisch beschleunigte sich die Bewegung seiner Hand.

„Oder sollte ich richtige Fesseln nehmen? So aus Leder und Metall vielleicht?“

Bevor Skinny den Satz überhaupt beendet hatte, konnte Peter es fühlen – breite Lederriemen um seine Handgelenke, dazwischen eine kurze Metallkette, mit der sie am Gitter am Kopfteil von Skinnys Bett befestigt waren. Beinahe meinte er, das Leder riechen zu können und sein Kopf schwirrte.

„Oh Gott, ja“, entschlüpfte es ihm, „Skinny, bitte...“

Ein Stöhnen von der anderen Seite echote Peters. „Das ist so verdammt heiß, wenn du bettelst“, murmelte Skinny unkonzentriert. „Obwohls auch geil war, als gar nichts sagen konntest… Das hat dir gefallen, als ich dir die Luft abgedrückt habe, oder?“

„Ja-“, stimmte Peter atemlos zu. Seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller, und mit abgehakten Bewegungen zuckte seine Hüfte ihr entgegen.

Bei dem Gedanken an Skinnys Finger um seinen Hals wurde ihm schwindelig. Er erinnerte sich an die Taubheit, wie sich die Welt um ihn gedreht hatte als Skinny ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. 

Als Skinny mit heiserer Stimme befahl „Komm für mich“, hätte er sich nicht wiedersetzen können, wenn er gewollt hätte.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich fallen.

„Oh, _fuck_, ja...“, murmelte Skinny in seinem Ohr, brach dann abrupt ab, und Peter stellte sich vor, wie er über seinen bloßen Oberkörper kam, den Kopf zurück gelegt und die andere Hand fest um das Handy gekrallt.

Mit einem langsamen Ausatmen entspannte Peter sich, wischte abwesend die Hand an seinem T-Shirt ab.

Für eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, Peter musste erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen, und genoss für eine Weile das völlige Losgelöst-Sein, das Treiben in der Schwärze hinter seinen Augenlidern, in dem er nichts wahrnahm außer dem tiefen Luftholen, mit dem Skinny an einer Zigarette zog.

„Wir sehen uns, Schisser“, verabschiedete Skinny sich schließlich zufrieden.

Im nächsten Moment ertönte nur noch das Freizeichen. Peter ließ den Arm mit dem Handy sinken.

Auf dem Flur kamen Schritte näher – zwei Bewegungsmuster, die Peter überall erkennen würde. Panik stieg in ihm auf, vertrieb die Trägheit, und hektisch sah er aus dem Fenster.

Der gelbe Käfer stand gut sichtbar im Lichtkegel einer Laterne am äußersten Rand des Parkplatzes.

Fluchend sprang Peter auf und hastete ins Bad. Er hörte gerade noch, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

Sobald er in Sicherheit war, sah er an sich herunter. Die Jeans war sauber geblieben, aber sein T-Shirt war völlig eingesaut. 

Ein blauer Farbtupfer im Spiegel zog seinen Blick an. Aufatmend entdeckte er einen seiner Pullover, den er am Abend zuvor einfach auf dem Regal neben der Dusche liegen lassen hatte.

„Peter?“, ertönte Justus‘ fragende Stimme aus dem Zimmer.

„Ja, gleich!“, rief er zurück, bemühte sich, die Stimme ruhig zu halten. Schnell streifte er das Shirt ab, rollte es zusammen und versteckte es unter seinem Handtuch. Dann zog er den Pullover über. Ein prüfender Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass nichts mehr auf seine vorherigen… Aktivitäten hindeutete.

Sicherheitshalber drückte er auf die Klospülung und ließ kurz den Wasserhahn laufen, bevor er das Bad wieder verließ.

Bob hatte sich lang auf sein Bett fallen lassen und schien schon halb eingeschlafen zu sein, doch Justus wanderte vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Als Peter in den Raum trat, blieb er stehen und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick wie Sturmwolken.

„Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gegeben, dass Mrs Nová weggefahren ist?“, wollte er wissen, so viel Anklage in der Stimme, dass Peter vor lauter Ärger sogar vergaß, verlegen zu sein.

Er musste die Abfahrt verpasst haben, während Skinny und er sich… unterhalten hatten.

„Sorry, ich war auf Toilette“, gab er zurück und bemühte sich, nicht allzu pampig zu klingen. „Ich habs einfach nicht mitbekommen.“

Zu seiner Beruhigung schien Justus die Ausrede zu akzeptieren.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment sah er Peter erneut misstrauisch an.

„Hattest du vorhin nicht ein anderes Oberteil an?“

Wieder stieg Panik in Peter auf, und diesmal musste er gegen die Röte ankämpfen, die sich in sein Gesicht schleichen wollte. Hastig kramte er in seinem Hirn nach einer Ausrede. Jetzt hatte auch Bob aufgemerkt, die Augen geöffnet, und beobachtete ihn ebenfalls.

„Ich… ich hab mir vorhin ausversehen Cola drüber gekippt“, log er verzweifelt.

Wenn Justus und Bob herausfanden, was wirklich geschehen war… Darüber wollte er nicht mal nachdenken. 

Aber Justus nahm auch diese Erklärung hin. Er ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, in dem Peter gerade noch gesessen hatte und den er vermutlich nie wieder anschauen können würde, ohne Skinnys heisere Stimme im Ohr zu haben, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Okay, dann also folgender Plan… “, setzte er an. „Bob, lass dir von Mr Deacon den Generalschlüssel geben und geh in ihr Zimmer...“

Das Handy vibrierte in Peters Hosentasche und er warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf. Es war ein Screenshot einer Website, die Handfesseln anbot, und darunter hatte Skinny geschrieben: [_na, welche hättest du gerne?_]

Justus redete weiter, aber Peter hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er kämpfte gegen das Grinsen an, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte.


	6. and a happy new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Silvester-Kapitel, für das mir partout kein besserer Titel eingefallen ist. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß, und ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch/ein frohes neues Jahr!

Die Silvester-Party bei den Bakers war jeden Winter wieder das große gesellschaftliche Ereignis der Jugendlichen von Rocky Beach. Die Familie hatte vier Söhne, die etwa vier, fünf Jahre auseinander waren, und so fand die Party schon seit fast zehn Jahren zuverlässig, wenn auch mit wechselnder Besetzung, statt.

Peter, Justus, Bob und Jeffrey waren mit dem dritten Sohn – Noah – in einer Klasse, und hatten daher eine persönliche Einladung erhalten. Was tatsächlich selten war, die meisten Leute tauchten einfach auf, weil sie wussten, dass es eine Party gab. Aber da bisher noch nichts Unersetzliches zu Bruch gegangen war und noch niemand übermäßig randaliert hatte, schien das auch niemanden zu kümmern.

Peter saß auf einem Hocker an der Bar im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete die Tanzfläche. In der Hand hatte er schon seit einer halben Stunde das gleiche Bier. Er sah seinen Freunden dabei zu, wie sie sich zur Musik bewegten – Bob im Kreis einiger Freunde, unter anderem Allie und Lesley, während Justus schon seit einer Weile mit Bobs Cousine Mary tanzte, die über die Ferien nach Rocky Beach gekommen war und sich elegant selbst eingeladen hatte.

„Hast du keine Lust, zu tanzen?“, erkundigte sich Jeffrey, der sich gerade schwer auf den Hocker neben Peter fallen ließ. Peter hatte schon nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken können.

„Nee, nicht wirklich“, murmelte Peter halbherzig und versteckte sich, indem er einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche trank.

Er war vorhin noch bei Skinny gewesen, und er wollte sich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht wild auf einer Tanzfläche bewegen. Es war schon schlimm genug, auf diesem Hocker zu sitzen. Am liebsten wäre er im Badezimmer verschwunden, aber er hatte Skinny versprochen, dass er brav sein würde.

Er meinte, Skinnys teuflisch zufriedene Stimme noch im Ohr zu haben – „Und schön benehmen, ja?“

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, erkundigte er sich, um von sich abzulenken.

Jeffrey zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Jesse hat draußen nen Joint rumgehen lassen.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen und lachte. „Und davon hast du mir nichts erzählt?“

Entschuldigend zuckte Jeffrey mit den Schultern und stahl sich dann Peters Bier. Beinahe hatte Peter schon die Warnung vor Mischkonsum auf der Zunge, riss sich dann jedoch zusammen. Dann würde er klingen wie Kelly. Die übrigens gerade ein paar Meter weiter sehr eng mit einem Mädchen   
aus der Parallelklasse tanzte, wie Peter feststellte.

„Was geht eigentlich mit Justus und Bobs Cousine?“, wollte Jeffrey wissen.

Peter lachte. „Die beiden waren letztes Mal zusammen im Kino, und ich glaube, Mary mag Justus. Andersrum bin ich mir noch nicht sicher.“

Für eine Weile beobachteten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen ihre Freunde. Justus schien sich zumindest nicht übermäßig unwohl zu fühlen, obwohl Peter sehen konnte, dass Mary die ganze Zeit auf ihn einredete.

Bob schien da schon mehr Probleme zu haben, doch er kam mit der deutlich angetrunkenen Lesley offensichtlich gut allein zu recht, sodass Peter sich nicht genötigt sah, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Und Kelly und das andere Mädchen waren inzwischen offen dazu übergegangen, auf einem Sofa an der Wand herumzuknutschen.

Der Anblick brachte Peter zum Lächeln. Es freute ihn, dass Kelly jemand anderen gefunden hatte. Gleichzeitig erinnerte es ihn daran, wie viel sich in einem Jahr geändert hatte – auf der letzten Silvesterfeier bei den Bakers hatte er um Mitternacht einen romantischen Kuss im Mondlicht mit ihr erlebt. Heute würde sie den wohl eher mit ihrer neuen Freundin (?) haben. Und er…

Nun, er wartete auf die Ankunft einer anderen ganz bestimmten Person.

Und es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange.

Die Standuhr im Flur hatte gerade elf geschlagen und eine Menge „Eine Stunde noch!“-Rufe erzeugt, als Bob, der inzwischen Jeffreys Platz eingenommen hatte, über die Köpfe der Tanzenden zur sich öffnenden Haustür schaute und fluchte.

„Was wollen _die_ denn hier?“

Peter folgte seinem Blick, und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Wie die Schurken in einem schlechten Teenie-Film standen sie in der Tür – Dylan Parks, Mike Watson, Michael Rompa, einige andere zwielichtige Typen, und Skinny.

Noah, der sich neben ihnen an den Tresen gelehnt hatte und eine Flasche Vodka darunter hervor angelte, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die kommen jedes Jahr“, stellte er ungerührt fest. „Dylan war früher mit Kyle“ – dem zweitältesten Baker-Bruder – „gut befreundet. Und solange sie keinen Stress machen, dürfen sie bleiben.“ Er lachte. „Wir sind hier zum Jahreswechsel sowas wie die Schweiz.“

Bob murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber nicht besonders freundliches.

Peter war so beschäftigt damit, Skinny zu mustern, dass er nicht nachfragte.

Als sie sich vor vier Stunden getrennt hatten, hatte Skinny in Jogginghose auf dem Bett gelegen, verschwitzt und mit einer Kippe in der Hand.

Jetzt trug er Jeans und ein überraschend weißes Hemd unter der Jacke, das ihm unverschämt gut stand. Das blonde Haar hatte er ausnahmsweise mal gestylt. Aber eine Zigarette hing natürlich immer noch in seinem Mundwinkel.

Über den Raum trafen sich ihre Blicke, und mit einem Nicken grüßte Skinny ihn. Das Lächeln, das dabei um seine Lippen spielte, bemerkte wahrscheinlich nur Peter.

Bob murmelte schon wieder etwas, und Noah warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Schweiz, hast du verstanden?“, erinnerte er ihn, „Wenn ihr Streit habt, tragt es irgendwo oder irgendwann anders aus.“

Abrupt wandte Bob sich um und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

Auch Peter wandte den Blick ab – er wollte nicht Justus‘ und Bobs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Keine halbe Minute später vibrierte sein Handy so plötzlich, dass er fast zusammen zuckte.

Er fischte das Telefon aus der Hosentasche und sah darauf. Keine Überraschung – die Nachricht war von Skinny.

Vorsichtig, sodass niemand einen Blick auf das Display erhaschen konnte, öffnete er sie.

[na wie fühlen wir uns?], stand da.

Auf den ersten Blick eine harmlose Frage, doch sie brachte Peter dazu, auf dem Hocker herum zu rutschen – wiederum, nicht seine schlauste Idee. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, atmete dann langsam wieder aus.

Doch Bob hatte schon den Blick gehoben und musterte ihn neugierig. Selbst nach drei Bier war er noch viel zu aufmerksam.

„Alles okay bei dir?“, erkundigte er sich, echote damit unbewusst Skinny, und Peter wünschte ihn weit, weit weg.

„Ja, alles bestens“, gab er zerstreut zurück und tippte eine Antwort.

[wie lange noch?], wollte er ungeduldig wissen.

Natürlich kam darauf erstmal keine Erwiderung. Peter brauchte keine große Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, wie Skinny mit Dylan in irgendeiner Ecke stand und in seinen Drink grinste, weil er Peter auf die Folter spannen konnte.

„Kommst du mit tanzen?“, fragte Bob, und betrachtete die Tanzfläche misstrauisch. Lesley war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Es juckte Peter in den Beinen, er hätte wenig lieber getan, und das Umhersitzen machte ihn ein bisschen wahnsinnig.

Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ne, hab heut keine große Lust dazu“, log er, und versuchte, nicht schon wieder auf dem Sitzpolster hin und her zu rutschen.

Bob sah ihn irritiert an, sagte jedoch glücklicherweise nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen hüpfte er nur von seinem Hocker und mischte sich wieder unter die Leute.

„Du bist doch sonst nicht von der Tanzfläche fernzuhalten, wirklich alles gut bei dir?“, mischte sich jetzt auch noch Noah ein.

Stumm verfluchte Peter Skinny. Er würde ihn umbringen. Er würde ihm wirklich und wahrhaftig den Hals umdrehen!

„Ja, wirklich“, gab er zurück, etwas zu aggressiv vielleicht.

„Na, Shaw, schlechten Tag?“, sagte eine Stimme von seiner anderen Seite.

Er fuhr herum und sah direkt in Skinnys grinsendes Gesicht.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Noah sich zwischen sie gestellt. „Denk dran, wenn du Streit suchst, fliegst du raus“, teilte er Skinny mit. 

Der verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte er genervt.

Noah nickte, und beließ es dabei. Dankenswerter Weise entfernte er sich.

Sobald er außer Hörweite war, fuhr Peter Skinny mit gesenkter Stimme an: „Hattest du deinen Spaß dann bald? Mir reichts nämlich langsam!“

Skinny grinste nur, trank einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, komm, als würde es dir nicht gefallen“, sagte er ebenso leise.

Peter wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm _absolut überhaupt nicht_ gefiel, aber er bekam die Worte nicht raus. Vielleicht, weil sie ein bisschen gelogen gewesen wären. 

Immer noch grinste Skinny so dämlich, und als Peter endlich eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag –

„Skinny. Kannst du uns nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?“, wollte Justus wissen. Wie als hätte er sich aus dem Nichts materialisiert stand er plötzlich neben ihnen.

Skinny warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Kann ich nicht einfach mal mit dem Schisser quatschen, ohne, dass ihm gleich jeder zu Hilfe eilen will?“

Ausnahmsweise war Peter voll und ganz auf seiner Seite. Das geschah wirklich nur selten, aber in diesem Moment hasste er die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde stets bereit waren, ihn zu verteidigen.

Denn verdammt noch mal, das einzige, was er gerade wollte, war mit Skinny reden und ihn davon überzeugen, dass sein Spiel lange genug gedauert hatte.

„Du führst doch irgendwas im Schilde“, stellte Justus fest, der immer noch Skinny musterte.

Seufzend schüttelte Skinny den Kopf. „Muss wirklich Spaß machen, du zu sein, Sherlock“, ätzte er, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um, und verschwand in den Nebenraum.

Peter musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um Justus gegenüber jetzt nicht ausfallend zu werden.

„Der hat doch schon wieder irgendwas vor“, murmelte Justus und ließ den Durchgang nicht aus den Augen.

„Meinst du, ihr schafft es irgendwann mal, euch nicht bei der leisesten Provokation an die Kehle zu gehen?“, erkundigte Peter sich mit mühsam unterdrücktem Ärger.

Überrascht sah Justus ihn an – schließlich war es früher immer Peter gewesen, der ständig mit Skinny aneinander geraten war – doch Peter achtete schon nicht mehr auf ihn, da sein Handy gerade vibrierte.

Endlich. Eine Antwort von Skinny.

[in zwanzig minuten oben im gästezimmer], lautete die Nachricht. [ich geh mal davon aus du weist wo das ist]

Peter nickte vor sich hin. Die Baker-Brüder waren sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, was passierte, wenn man eine Horde alkoholisierter Jugendlicher auf engem Raum unterbrachte, und es gab im ersten Stock zwei Gästezimmer, die Leuten zur Verfügung standen, die… etwas mehr Privatsphäre brauchten.

Schon wieder vibrierte sein Handy. [falls du dich von deinen überfürsorglichen freunden losreißen kannst]

Er konnte Skinnys genervten Tonfall dabei beinahe hören, und wusste nicht, ob er grinsen oder die Augen verdrehen sollte.

Er entschied sich für keins von beidem, denn in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass Justus immer noch neben ihm stand und gerade nicht besonders unauffällig versuchte, einen Blick auf sein Display zu erhaschen.

Was an sich kein Problem war. Sie hatten schließlich keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Eigentlich. Peter fragte sich, ob Justus und Bob schon aufgefallen war, dass er seit einem guten Dreivierteljahr sehr darauf achtete, sein Handy nicht herum liegen zu lassen.

So schob er es auch jetzt schnell in die Hosentasche und Justus tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Bevor er irgendeine Nachfrage stellen konnte, erkundigte Peter sich: „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Mary?“

Zu seiner Beruhigung begann Justus zu erzählen, und beschäftigte sich nicht weiter mit Skinnys ungewöhnlichen Verhalten, oder mit Peters, oder damit, was das zusammengenommen wohl zu bedeuten haben könnte.

Peter behielt ungeduldig die Uhr im Auge. Als endlich zwanzig Minuten vergangen war, rutschte er von seinem Hocker und murmelte irgendetwas darüber, auf Toilette zu wollen. Schnell huschte er die Treppe hinauf.

Die beiden Gästezimmer lagen sich direkt gegenüber, und für einen Moment fragte Peter sich, welches wohl das richtige war. 

Dann drückte er aufs Geratewohl eine Türklinke. Abgeschlossen. Also probierte er die andere.

Die Tür schwang auf. Skinny, der am Fenster stand, drehte sich um.

„Na, bist deine Schatten losgeworden?“ Der Spott in seiner Stimme klang irgendwie… bitter. Genervt. Peter konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken.

Er schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um.

Der Raum roch nach Sex – offenbar waren sie nicht die ersten, die sich heute Abend hier her zurück zogen, und mit einem Blick auf das schlampig gemachte Bett beschloss Peter, sich davon lieber fern zu halten.

Skinny bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste. „Bett oder Fußboden?“, erkundigte er sich.

Und trotz seines vorherigen Gedankengangs seufzte Peter nur und murmelte: „Scheißegal, solange du mich endlich von diesem scheiß Ding erlöst.“

Langsam kam Skinny auf ihn zu. „Vorhin warst von der Idee doch noch ganz angetan“, stichelte er.

„Nein“, widersprach Peter, „Das war _deine_ Idee. Erinnere mich nächstes Mal dran, mich nicht von dir überreden zu lassen.“

Skinny lachte nur dreckig, und Peter wusste mit unangenehmer Sicherheit, dass er sich beim nächsten Mal wahrscheinlich genauso wenig widersetzen würde, wie er es diesmal getan hatte.

Da war einfach etwas an Skinny, das seinen gesunden Menschenverstand ausschaltete. Obwohl er davon ja sowieso nicht allzu viel hatte, wenn man Justus oder Jeffrey fragte.

„Aber du gefällst mir so“, sagte Skinny leise. Er ließ Peter nicht aus den Augen. „Seit du los bist hast du die ganze Zeit an mich gedacht, stimmts?“

Natürlich hatte er recht. Wie sollte Peter auch an etwas anderes denken, wenn ihn jede unbedachte Bewegung an Skinny erinnerte.

„Ja, ich hab dich verflucht“, murmelte er halbherzig.

Skinny lachte, dann zog er Peter in einen Kuss. Nachdem er mehrere Stunden so angespannt gewesen war, reichte das schon, um Peter ein leises Stöhnen zu entlocken.

Er fand sich mit dem Rücken an der Tür wieder, die Klinke drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Wirbelsäule, aber das interessierte ihn _wirklich_ nicht weiter, als Skinny den Oberschenkel zwischen seine Beine presste und eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub.

Auch wenn Peter sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum Skinny ihn genauso dringend wollen sollte wie andersrum – geduldig war Skinny auf jeden Fall nicht.

Nicht wie vorhin, als er sich unanständig viel Zeit damit gelassen hatte, Peter an den Rand seines Höhepunkts zu bringen, nur, um ihn dann wieder von der Kante wegzuzerren.

Peter fluchte in den Kuss, als Skinnys freie Hand begann, durch die Jeans über seine Erektion zu reiben.

„Freust du dich schon die ganze Zeit so, mich wiederzusehen?“, erkundigte Skinny sich spöttisch.

Darauf fiel Peter beim besten Willen keine gute Erwiderung ein, und er behalf sich damit, Skinny erneut zu küssen, beide Hände in seinem Nacken, in seinem Haar. Der Hemdkragen war ungewohnt steif gegen seine Finger.

Nach einem Moment machte Skinny sich von ihm los. Er ließ den Blick über Peters Körper gleiten – das vielleicht etwas zu tief ausgeschnittene T-Shirt, die enge Jeans, die Pumps, die Peter aus einer Laune heraus beim Gehen gegriffen hatte, ohne zu ahnen, wie sehr er die Auswahl bereuen würde.

Aber Skinny schien es zu gefallen, und das war es beinahe wert. Was nichts daran änderte, dass Peter ihn umbringen würde, sobald er wieder klar denken konnte.

Skinny ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, der neben einem Bücherregal stand, die Beine breit auseinander gesetzt und die Arme über die Lehne geworfen. Als säße er in einem verdammten Thron.

„Ausziehen“, befahl er grinsend.

Peter seufzte. Warum ließ er sich noch mal jedes Mal wieder darauf ein?

Langsam zog er das Shirt über seinen Kopf und ließ es auf den Teppich fallen – besser als es auf das Bett zu werfen, wer wusste, worin es da landen würde. Dann zog er den Reißverschluss der Jeans herunter. Skinnys Augen folgten der Bewegung, und eine Genugtuung breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, bei der Peter Gänsehaut bekam.

Peter stieg aus den Schuhen, ließ dann die Hose zu Boden rutschen, und stand nur noch einem Hauch von schwarzem Spitzenstoff da. Nicht seine Idee – das heißt, es heute anzuziehen, war schon seine Idee gewesen. Aber die Unterwäsche selbst hatte er von Skinny zu Weihnachten bekommen.

Zumindest sagte er sich das gerne. Eigentlich war es der 22. Dezember gewesen und Skinny hatte ihm das beinahe durchsichtige Ding zugeworfen und ihn aufgefordert, es anzuziehen. Und offensichtlich hatte er es nicht wiederhaben wollen.

„Steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet“, stellte Skinny fest, offenbar sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Peter wartete auf die nächste Anordnung, doch für einen langen Moment kam nichts, während Skinny ihn nur eingehend betrachtete. Er fühlte sich nur leicht unwohl dabei – hauptsächlich wollte er, dass Skinny endlich etwas gegen diese hartnäckige Erregung tat, die schon den ganzen Abend unter seiner Haut brodelte.

Schließlich erhob Skinny sich wieder.

„Hinknien“, sagte er knapp und Peter überlegte nicht einmal, bevor seine Knie auch schon den Teppich berührten. Die Fasern waren rau gegen seine bloße Haut, aber er achtete nicht weiter darauf.

Nicht wenn Skinny auf ihn zu kam, so furchtbar selbstzufrieden, mit seinem besten spöttischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. 

„So siehst du gut aus, Schisser“, sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Peter hätte gelogen, wenn er behauptete, es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Irgendwas machte das mit ihm – vor Skinny auf den Knien, in nicht als diesem Spitzenhöschen, während Skinny vor ihm stand, vollständig bekleidet, und auf ihn herab sah.

Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, streckte er die Hände nach Skinny aus, öffnete die Jeans. Skinny war ebenso hart wie er und fluchte unterdrückt, als Peter die Lippen um seinen Schwanz schloss.

„Ja, so ist brav“, murmelte er unkonzentriert. 

Früher am Abend hatten sie sich Zeit gelassen, doch diesmal griff Skinny in Peters Haare und setzte einen schnellen, flachen Rhythmus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er Peter einfach nur benutzen, und er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, sich vorzumachen, ihm würde nicht genau das gefallen.

Als er die Hand in die zarte Unterwäsche schieben wollte, zerrte Skinny grob an seinen Haaren.

„Finger weg“, befahl er, „Das gehört heute nur mir.“

Pflichtschuldig legte Peter die Hand wieder auf dem Oberschenkel ab. Seine Kopfhaut schmerzte nicht unangenehm von dem Ruck.

Er hätte ewig so weiter machen können, einfach auf den Knien bleiben, während Skinny sich nahm, was er wollte, doch nach einiger Zeit – Peter hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange, wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte – zog Skinny seinen Kopf unsanft weg.

Bevor Peter sich beschweren konnte, hatte Skinny einen Schritt zurück gemacht.

Er sah sich einen Moment um, betrachtete das Bett, den Sessel. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Schreibtisch in der Ecke und er lächelte.

„Los“, wies er Peter an, „da rüber. Hände auf die Tischplatte.“

Mit leichter Verzögerung kam Peter auf die Füße. Hastig stolperte er zum Tisch hinüber. Er wirkte stabil, die Platte war glatt und kühl unter Peters Händen. 

Er sah sich nach Skinny um, der gerade sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Das Weiß sollte ihn noch blasser aussehen lassen, doch stattdessen hob es sich von seiner Haut ab und sich ihn weniger bleich wirken.

Dann war Skinny hinter ihm, warm gegen Peters Rücken. Langsam ließ er die Hände über Peters Seiten gleiten, packte ihn an der Hüfte, zog ihn zurück gegen sich.

Beinahe automatisch rieb Peter sich an ihm, stöhnte unterdrückt, und Skinny lachte leise.

„Was meinst du, soll ich dich erlösen?“, flüsterte er in Peters Ohr.

Er fluchte. „Fuck, ja, Skinny, das wäre mal ne verdammte Maßnahme“, brachte er hervor.

Zur Antwort biss Skinny ihn in den Muskelstrang, der von seinem Nacken zur Schulter verlief. Gerade so, dass es unter dem T-Shirt nicht zu sehen sein würde, registrierte ein Teil von Peters Hirn am Rande. Der Schmerz zuckte durch Peter hindurch.

„Wie redest du denn mit mir?“, erkundigte Skinny sich dann mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

Peter schluckte ein Stöhnen herunter. Was hatte er erwartet. Natürlich kostete Skinny seine Macht voll aus.

„Bitte“, verbesserte er sich, „Bitte, Skinny.“

Er spürte Skinnys zufriedenes Grinsen gegen seinen Hals.

„Viel besser“, flüsterte er.

Mit einem halben Schritt zurück verschwand die Wärme gegen Peter.

Ohne weiteres Aufheben streifte Skinny ihm die Unterwäsche über die Hüften und ließ sie zu Boden rutschen.

Dann drückte er beinahe sanft gegen das breite Ende des Plugs, der Peter schon den ganzen Abend quälte.

Die Spitze stieß tief in Peter gegen das ohnehin schon empfindliche Nervenbündel und er stöhnte.

Skinny fasste das Spielzeug, ließ es langsam aus Peter heraus gleiten, um es dann wieder in ihn hinein zu pressen. 

Peter ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, aufrecht zu bleiben.

Er war fast ohnmächtig geworden, als Skinny den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Es war auch echt eine furchtbare Idee – auf eine Silvesterparty zu gehen, umgeben zu sein von all seinen Freunden, und die ganze Zeit einen Plug im Arsch zu haben. Er hatte wirklich keinen Schritt machen können, ohne dass sich das Ding (un)angenehm bewegt hatte.

Skinny ließ wieder los, Peter hörte das Knistern von Folie, dann zog Skinny mit einem obszönen Geräusch den Plug vollständig aus ihm. Für einen Moment fühlte Peter sich unangenehm leer, dann drang Skinny ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn ein.

Erneut entschlüpfte Peter ein Stöhnen. Skinnys Finger krallten sich in seine Hüfte. Peter drückte den Rücken durch, ließ den Kopf zurück auf Skinnys Schulter fallen.

Skinnys Fingernägel kratzen über seine Brust und er wusste jetzt schon, dass er die Spuren auch morgen noch würde bewundern dürfen. 

Wie immer war Skinny nicht besonders sanft, Peter suchte Halt auf der Tischplatte, und hatte das Gefühl, es wäre im ganzen Haus zu hören, als der Schreibtisch bei einem besonders heftigen Stoß mit der Wand kollidierte.

Skinny lachte leise, herablassend, und Peter fragte sich, ob er das absichtlich machte. Dann versenkte Skinny erneut die Zähne in seiner Schulter und Peter dachte gar nicht mehr.

Der Schmerz, Skinnys Bewegung in ihm, das Wissen, dass sie nur ein paar Meter von einer Party entfernt waren, auf der sich fast alle von Peters Freunden aufhielten, das alles machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Ein Rütteln an der Tür ließ sie abrupt inne halten. Panisch fragte Peter sich, ob er auch wirklich abgeschlossen hatte. Was wäre, wenn Bob plötzlich mit jemandem durch die Tür gestolpert kam? Oder wenn Mary Justus überzeugt hatte, sich ein wenig zurück zu ziehen? 

Aber es wurde nur erneut an der Tür gerüttelt.

„Haut ab! Hier ist besetzt!“, rief Skinny angestrengt, die Stimme rau und atemlos.

Peter bildete sich ein, ein betrunkenes Lachen zu hören und er wusste, egal wer da draußen war, er oder sie wusste jetzt ganz genau, was Skinny hier drin tat.

Für einen Moment lauschten sie noch, aber es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob sich Schritte entfernten oder nicht.

„Gut, dass du abgeschlossen hast, Schisser“, murmelte Skinny dann, bevor er seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm. 

Das dreckige Grinsen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, als er hinzufügte: „Obwohls auch witzig gewesen wäre, wenn nicht.“

Peter wollte ihm widersprechen, doch in dem Moment grub Skinny die Finger besonders grob in seine Haut und jeglicher Protest ging in einem Stöhnen unter, dass Skinny ein kurzes Lachen entlockte.

„Du bist echt n kleiner Masochist, was?“, brachte er hervor. Diesmal versuchte Peter gar nicht erst, das einer Antwort zu würdigen.

Er verlor sich in dem Schmerz, in Skinnys Gewalt und Skinnys Gier. Er bemerkte erst, wie laut sein Stöhnen geworden war, als Skinny ihm die Hand auf den Mund presste.

Halb erwartete er einen spöttischen Kommentar dazu, doch Skinny schienen die Worte ausgegangen zu sein. Peter biss sich auf die Lippen, versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Denn er wollte wirklich nicht, dass man ihn auf dem Flur hören konnte.

Skinny bemerkte offenbar seine Bemühungen, denn die Hand verließ seinen Mund, und Skinny schloss sie stattdessen um seine Erektion, und damit war es mit Peters guten Vorsätzen auch schon fast wieder vorbei.

Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut, hörte Skinnys unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien sich zusammen zu krampfen, er konnte Skinnys Rhythmus nicht mehr folgen, aber er war über den Punkt hinweg, an dem es etwas ausmachte.

Seine Finger suchten vergeblich nach Halt auf der Tischplatte, die Kante presste schmerzhaft gegen seine Oberschenkel. Ein besonders brutaler Stoß, ein erneuter Biss in Peters ohnehin schon beanspruchte Schulter, ein unterdrückter Fluch von Skinny, der beinahe wie sein Name klang – Peter kam mit einem Geräusch, das mal ein Schrei hätte werden können. 

Skinny hielt ihn immer noch fest, stieß noch einmal und noch einmal in ihn, bevor er still wurde. Für einen langen Augenblick verharrten sie so, immer noch verbunden, dann schob Skinny ihn von sich und machte einen Schritt zurück. 

Peter wand sich ein wenig, er mochte diesen Moment nie, wenn Skinny aus ihm heraus glitt.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Tisch, weil er seinen Beinen noch nicht wieder ganz traute.

Von irgendwoher förderte Skinny eine Packung Taschentücher zutage. Schweigend machten sie sich sauber, während von unten der Bass zu ihnen herauf dröhnte.

Peter sammelte seine Sachen vom Fußboden auf und zog sich wieder an. Der Spiegel über der Kommode sagte ihm, dass Skinny höflich genug gewesen war, seine Spuren nirgendwo zu hinterlassen, wo andere sie sehen würden. Doch als er den Ausschnitt des T-Shirts ein bisschen zur Seite zog, kamen Skinnys Bissspuren zum Vorschein und lange rote Kratzer von seinen Fingernägeln.

Er bemerkte, dass Skinny ihn zufrieden beobachtete und richtete das Shirt schnell wieder.

Skinny warf einen Blick auf den Wecker neben dem Bett. 00:10.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Schisser“, erklärte er grinsend.

Und Peter wusste nicht ganz, ob er ihn küssen oder ihm eine runter hauen wollte. „Dir auch“, erwiderte er schließlich, und verließ den Raum.

Er achtete darauf, dass niemand durch die Tür ins Innere sehen konnte – aber er hätte sich keine solche Mühe geben müssen. Die einzigen Personen im Flur waren ein Junge aus seiner Parallelklasse und ein Mädchen aus der Stufe unter ihnen, die ganz offensichtlich mehr miteinander beschäftigt waren als mit dem, was um sie herum passierte.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie es gewesen, die vorhin versucht hatten, ins Zimmer zu kommen, mutmaßte Peter mit einem Grinsen.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter – konnte sich endlich wieder unbeschwert bewegen. Auf halber Höhe blieb er stehen, und schaute suchend umher, bis er Justus fand, der in einem Türrahmen lehnte und mit Diego Alvaro diskutierte.

Peter ging zu ihnen hinüber, und hörte gerade noch, wie Diego mit leicht verwaschener Aussprache zu erklären versuchte, wieso seiner Meinung nach der Geschichtsunterricht in der Schule zu einseitig und voreingenommen war, bevor Justus ihn bemerkte.

„Peter! Wo warst du?“, rief er ihm entgegen, „Wir haben dich kurz vor zwölf überall gesucht!“

„Ich war...“, setzte Peter zu einer Ausrede an, die ihn dann doch nicht mehr einfiel. „Ich war...“

Ihn rettete das Auftauchen von Mary, die Justus von hinten den Kopf auf die Schulter legte und kichernd fragte: „Versteckst du dich vor mir?“

Damit war Justus abgelenkt, und Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich davon zu stehlen. Dass er als nächstes Jeffrey in die Arme lief, der ihn nur wissend angrinste, war allerdings kaum besser.

„Wenn du Skinny siehst“, sagte Jeffrey mit einem Lachen, „Dylan sucht ihn.“

Peter zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, worauf Jeffrey ihm nur den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn zur Bar hinüber steuerte um ihnen noch ein Bier zu organisieren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Peter Skinny in seinem weißen Hemd gelassen nach draußen spazieren – zweifellos, um sich eine Kippe anzustecken.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen. Also nahm er lieber die Bierflasche von Jeffrey entgegen, und begab sich dann endlich auf die Tanzfläche.


	7. do not disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel schon nach Halloween kommen, dann nach metallica on the radio, aber irgendwie hat sich das immer weiter nach hinten verschoben. Aber jetzt ist es endlich an der Reihe! Titel ist von Halestorm geklaut.

Peter war überrascht, als er eine Nachricht von Skinny bekam. Seit der Silvesterparty bei den Bakers hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Einmal war Peter nach Little Rampart gefahren, doch es war niemand zu Hause gewesen, und auch auf seine Nachrichten hatte Skinny nicht reagiert.

Jetzt war es der Name eines Motels, den er Peter schickte, zusammen mit einer Uhrzeit. Peter kannte das Motel – es war nicht gerade für seinen gehobenen Standard bekannt. Im Gegenteil. Schon mehr als einmal hatten irgendwelche Ermittlungen ihn, Bob und Justus dorthin geführt, weil der Täter dort untergekrochen war, wo niemand nach einem Ausweis fragte, und sicherlich schon mehr als ein Micky Mouse, Sam Winchester oder Tyler Durden für ein paar Stunden ein Zimmer gemietet hatte.

Auf seine Nachfrage reagierte Skinny nicht mehr, und für einen Moment kochte Wut in Peter hoch. Für wen hielt Skinny sich eigentlich, sich fast drei Wochen lang nicht zu melden, und dann zu erwarten, dass Peter seinen Anweisungen einfach Folge leistete?

Das Problem war nur, natürlich würde Peter am Abend dort sein.

Er nahm den Bus, denn er wollte wirklich nicht, dass jemand seinen MG dort stehen sah. Die Frage, was zum Teufel er bei diesem Motel tat, würde er lieber vermeiden.

Die Haltestelle war direkt vor dem Gebäude, und als Peter auf den Gehweg trat, war er für einen Moment versucht, gleich wieder einzusteigen und zurück nach Hause zu fahren.

Das Motel war heruntergekommen, Risse durchzogen die schmutzig gelbe Fassade, von den Türen und Fensterrahmen blätterte der Lack ab. Die Pflanzen, die in Kübeln vor der Rezeption standen, waren vertrocknet. Zögerlich ging Peter auf die Tür mit den blinden Fensterscheiben zu, überlegte gleichzeitig, mit welchem Namen er sich eigentlich nach Skinny erkundigen sollte.

Er war sich schmerzhaft der Tatsache bewusst, dass er aussehen musste wie jemand, der auf dem Weg zu einer geheimen Affäre war. Technisch gesehen stimmte das ja sogar. Aber normalerweise fühlte es sich nicht so an. 

Bevor er die Tür zur Rezeption erreichte, vibrierte sein Handy. Kurz war er versucht, es zu ignorieren – er wollte jetzt garantiert nicht mit Bob oder Justus schreiben, die beide in dem Glauben waren, er sei mit Jeffrey surfen. Dann zog er es doch hervor. Es war Skinny, die Nachricht nur die Zimmernummer.

Also drehte Peter seufzend um, ging zu der verkratzen Tür hinüber, über der schief eine eiserne 7 hing.

Er klopfte, sah sich dabei misstrauisch um. Er wollte wirklich nicht hier sein. Wenn ihn jemand in Little Rampart sehen sollte, konnte er sich dafür immer eine Erklärung aus den Fingern saugen – ein Fall, eine Überprüfung, irgendwas, und wenn er behauptete, er hätte nur mal einen Blick in Skinnys Wohnung werfen wollen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass dieser keine Gaunereien betrieb. Aber hier? Was hatte ein vernünftiger Mensch hier verloren?

Bevor er sich jedoch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür, Skinny packte ihn am Arm, und zog ihn in das heruntergekommene Zimmer.

Der Raum war klein und düster, der Teppich und die billige Gardine waren von Flecken übersät, bei denen Peter nicht wirklich wissen wollte, woher sie stammten. Das Bett – das entweder als breites Einzel- oder schmales Doppelbett durchging – sah selbst im Halbdunkel unbequem aus. An der Wand gegenüber des Bettes war ein großer Spiegel angebracht – diese Art von Motel war es. Eine Sporttasche, auf der ein Haufen Kleidung verstreut war, lag unter dem Fenster.

„Warum bist du nicht in deiner Wohnung?“, fragte Peter statt einer Begrüßung.

Dann erst sah er sich Skinny an, der gleich nachdem er die Tür hinter Peter geschlossen hatte, zum Bett hinüber gegangen war um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Der Rauchmelder an der Decke, bemerkte Peter, war dick mit Panzertape umwickelt.

Skinnys Klamotten waren zerknittert, als habe er sie schon seit ein paar Tagen an, die Haare hingen ihm unordentlich in die Stirn, und unter den Augen hatte er dunkle Ringe.

„Skinny, was ist los?“, hakte Peter nach, als der statt einer Antwort nur an der Zigarette zog.

„Musste eine Weile untertauchen“, erklärte er betont beiläufig.

Irgendwie war Peter nicht überrascht. Wenn er ehrlich war, sowas hatte er sich vielleicht sogar schon gedacht. Nicht bewusst, aber sein Unterbewusstsein hatte die Möglichkeit zumindest nicht für unwahrscheinlich gehalten.

„Was hast du angestellt?“, wollte er wissen – oder vielmehr, er wollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, aber er fragte trotzdem.

Mit einer Handbewegung wischte Skinny die Frage beiseite. „Nicht so wichtig“, behauptete er.

Der Zweite Detektiv in Peter grübelte sofort, ob sie in letzter Zeit von irgendwelchen Straftaten gehört hatten, die bei genauerem Hinsehen Skinnys Handschrift trugen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. 

„Ist die Polizei hinter dir her, oder hast du dich wieder mit irgendwelchen Kriminellen angelegt, die eine Nummer zu groß für dich waren?“ Peter hörte selbst, wie schneidend seine Stimme geworden war.

Sofort verschloss sich Skinnys Miene, und Peter hatte plötzlich wieder seinen Erzfeind vor sich. In der letzten Zeit hatte es einen beinahe spielerischen Unterton gewonnen, wenn er von Skinny als ein Feind gedacht hatte. Doch in diesem Moment war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, hier zu sein.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Schisser“, sagte Skinny kalt.

Der Wunsch, er wäre einfach nicht hergekommen, machte sich unerwartet in Peter breit. Es fehlte nicht viel, und er wäre auf dem Absatz umgedreht, und zur Not nach Hause gelaufen. Aber bevor er genau das tun konnte, machte Skinny zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, krallte die freie Hand in seine Haare und küsste ihn.

Es war ein grobes Durcheinander von Lippen, Zähnen, und Peter hatte das Gefühl, er würde darin untergehen. Als würde Skinny ihm einfach so seinen Willen aufzwingen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ihn von sich schieben.

„Skinny, stopp!“

Für einen Moment dachte er, Skinny würde nicht auf ihn hören. Da war ein Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der sich von dem üblichen Hunger unterschied – böser, aggressiver – fast als würde er sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten. Als wäre er darauf aus, sich einfach zu nehmen, was er wollte, Peters Einwilligung hin oder her.

Doch dann ließ er abrupt von Peter ab, zog an der Zigarette. „Was?“

Der graue Rauch stieg zur Decke hinauf, der Geruch kitzelte Peter in der Nase.

„Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was hier vor sich geht?“ Peter gab sich alle Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben, aber er konnte eine gewisse Schärfe nicht aus seinem Ton verbannen.

Denn es ärgerte ihn schon, dass Skinny einfach ohne ein Wort für drei Wochen vom Erdboden verschwand, keine Erklärung anbot, und dann von ihm erwartete, dass er einfach mitmachte, als sei nie irgendwas gewesen.

Skinnys Augen waren kühl, als wäre dahinter ein Stahltor zugegangen, das sich in den Monaten zuvor immer mehr geöffnet hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem sah Peter wirklich wieder ihren Erzfeind vor sich, dessen Motivation ihm schon immer ein Geheimnis gewesen war, und dessen beinahe gewohnheitsmäßige Hinterhältigkeit sie mehr als einmal ins Stolpern gebracht hatte.

„Ist doch nicht dein Bier, oder?“, gab Skinny zurück.

In Peter meldete sich wieder die Wut. Es war dumm gewesen, her zu kommen. Skinny hatte offensichtlich nur an einem Interesse, und das war nicht Peters Gesellschaft. Irgendwie hatte Peter sich in der letzten Zeit vorgemacht, es könnte vielleicht eines Tages mehr sein – es war ihm so vorgekommen, als Skinny in seinem Zimmer auf ihn gewartet hatte, als er tatsächlich im _Planet Evil_ aufgetaucht war und Peter vor allen Leuten geküsst hatte. Aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm deutlich, dass er sich da geirrt zu haben schien. Aus irgendeinem Grund stach der Gedanke in seiner Brust.__

_ _„Ich glaube, ich bin hier falsch“, brachte er hervor, wandte sich jetzt doch zum Gehen._ _

_ _Bevor er mehr tun konnte, als die Hand auf die Klinke zu legen, war Skinny wieder bei ihm. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Tür zu – das glühende Ende der Zigarette unangenehm dicht an Peters Gesicht. Mit der anderen Hand packte er Peters Schulter, zwang ihn, sich wieder zum Raum – zu Skinny – umzudrehen._ _

_ _„Ich musste ein paar Tage weg“, erklärte Skinny beinahe hastig, „Weil mein Vater nach mir gesucht hat.“_ _

_ _Peter wollte etwas sagen, nachfragen, was Mr Norris von Skinny wollte und warum Skinny sich vor ihm versteckte, doch er kam nicht dazu._ _

_ _„Reicht das?“, Skinnys Tonfall machte deutlich, dass es darauf nur eine Antwort geben durfte, „Oder willst du die hässlichen Details auch noch?“_ _

_ _Er war dicht vor Peter, und er konnte nicht denken, wenn Skinny ihn so anstarrte, irgendwo zwischen Herausforderung und etwas anderem, die grauen Augen beinahe farblos in dem düsteren Raum, der Geruch nach Rauch und _Skinny_, der Peter fast den Atem nahm._ _

_ _Ehe er so recht wusste, was er tat, hatte er genickt. Er erinnerte sich wieder, warum er immer darauf bestand, dass sie keine Fälle annehmen sollten, in die Skinny verwickelt war. Und der war, dass Peter unfähig schien, nicht genau das zu tun, was Skinny von ihm erwartete – egal, ob es darum ging, falschen Fährten zu glauben oder seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten._ _

_ _Wieder küsste Skinny ihn, und diesmal wehrte Peter sich nicht. Stattdessen schlang er die Arme um Skinny, hielt sich an ihm fest, krallte die Finger in das fadenscheinige T-Shirt, in die Haut darunter._ _

_ _Einen langen Moment verharrten sie so, bis es schließlich Skinny war, der ein Stück zurück wich, um an der Zigarette zu ziehen._ _

_ _Er ließ den Blick über Peter wandern, was ihn ein wenig nervös machte. Er konnte Skinnys Ausdruck nicht deuten. Obwohl er noch bekleidet war, fühlte er sich nackt._ _

_ _Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kam Skinny ihm zuvor._ _

_ _„Los, rüber vor den Spiegel“, wies er ihn an. „Wir haben heute ganz viel Zeit.“_ _

_ _Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht, das irgendwie nicht an die Fröhlichkeit heranreichte, die Peter in letzter Zeit so oft bei ihm gesehen hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihm Angst._ _

_ _Trotzdem widersprach er nicht. Es waren nur drei Schritte, dann stand er zwischen dem Fußende des Bettes und dem großen Spiegel._ _

_ _Ohne auf Skinnys Aufforderung zu warten drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zum Bett. Automatisch fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare – er war vorhin zuhause kurz eingenickt, und auf der einen Seite war seine Frisur platt gelegen. Sein T-Shirt war auch etwas zerknautscht, und er strich es unruhig glatt._ _

_ _Skinny trat hinter ihn, und über seine Schulter fing er Peters Blick auf. Immer noch grinste er, und Peter war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dreckig oder heimtückisch die bessere Beschreibung dafür war._ _

_ _Irgendwie gefiel es Peter, dass Skinny ein Stück größer war als er. Nicht viel, gerade genug, dass er ihn ein wenig überragte, dass Peter im Spiegel Skinnys Gestalt hinter sich sehen konnte._ _

_ _Die Zigarette glühte im Halbdunkeln. Skinnys linker Arm wand sich um Peters Taille, zog ihn gegen seinen Körper. _ _

_ _„Das Grün steht dir“, murmelte Skinny, klang dabei mehr oder weniger abgelenkt, und ließ die Finger über den dünnen Stoff von Peters T-Shirt tanzen. Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel seine Zustimmung Peter ungemein._ _

_ _Die Kippe zwischen die Lippen geklemmt, ließ Skinny nun auch seine rechte Hand über Peters Körper gleiten – über die Brust, zum Bauch hinunter, über seinen eigenen Arm und zur Front von Peters Jeans, wo er beinahe sanft den Druck erhöhte._ _

_ _Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Peter den Kopf zurück auf Skinnys Schulter fallen. _ _

_ _„Schön die Augen offen lassen“, befahl Skinny, nuschelte leicht um die Zigarette herum._ _

_ _Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hindurch behielt Peter den Spiegel im Blick – hätte vielleicht gar nicht weggucken können, wenn er gewollt hätte – und beobachtete, wie Skinny ihn weiter durch die Jeans hindurch massierte. Unter der Berührung wurde er unweigerlich hart, und konnte spüren, dass es nicht nur ihm so ging._ _

_ _Gerade als Peter das Gefühl hatte, er würde jeden Moment einfach so kommen, ließ Skinny von ihm ab. Stattdessen streifte er ihm das T-Shirt ab. Es segelte einfach zu Boden, blieb auf dem Teppich liegen und war auch schon vergessen._ _

_ _Skinny lehnte sich zur Seite, drückte die Kippe in einem Aschenbecher aus, der auf dem ungemachten Bett stand. Dann zündete er prompt eine neue an._ _

_ _Durch den Spiegel beobachtete Peter ihn. Langsam, beinahe provokant, zog Skinny an der Zigarette, ohne die Augen von Peters Spiegelbild abzuwenden. Dann schob er ihm die Kippe zwischen die Lippen._ _

_ _Peter sog den Rauch ein, ließ ihn sich in seiner Lunge sammeln. Es fühlte sich unerklärlich intim an, sich über den Spiegel im Blick zu behalten und die Zigarette zu teilen. _ _

_ _Skinny nahm sie zurück zwischen die Finger seiner rechten Hand, fuhr dann mit beiden Händen über Peters Brust. Der Filter kratzte auf seiner Haut._ _

_ _Als er eine Hand hob, nach Skinny greifen wollte, schüttelte der den Kopf._ _

_ _„Du machst nur, was ich dir sage“, wies er Peter an. _ _

_ _Peter nickte. Vielleicht sollte es ihm missfallen, wenn Skinny ihn so umherkommandierte, aber tatsächlich genoss er es. Es nahm den Druck von ihm – er brauchte sich um nichts Gedanken machen, konnte einfach stumpf Skinnys Befehle befolgen. Die Implikationen, die das hatte, waren vielleicht ein wenig bedenklich, aber er fand es nicht in sich, sich daran zu stören._ _

_ _Schon gar nicht, wenn Skinny die Fingernägel über seine Brustwarzen zog – es schien eine direkte Verbindung von ihnen zu Peters Erektion zu geben – und er machte ein Geräusch, als würde plötzlich die Luft aus seiner Lunge gepresst. _ _

_ _Beinahe sanft wanderten Skinnys Lippen über seinen Hals, ohne, dass Skinny ihn aus den Augen ließ. Er fand den Punkt direkt an der Halsschlagader, der Peter dazu brachte, sich in seinem Griff zu winden und still um mehr zu betteln._ _

_ _Wieder zog dieses undefinierbare Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht, bevor er die Stelle mit den Zähnen bearbeitete – erst vorsichtig, dann kräftiger, bis Peter Anstalten machte, ihn wegschieben zu wollen. Denn ein Knutschfleck war das letzte, was er brauchen konnte – es war beim letzten Mal schon schwer genug gewesen, Justus und Bob davon zu überzeugen, dass es sie nichts anging, mit wem Peter sich traf. _ _

_ _Natürlich gingen die beiden von irgendeinem mysteriösen Mädchen aus, mit dem Peter eine Affäre hatte, und er würde sein Möglichstes tun, sie in diesem Irrglauben zu belassen. Aber je weniger Anlass sie zu Nachfragen hatten, desto besser._ _

_ _Ein grobes Kratzen von Skinnys Fingernägeln über seine Brust holte Peter in die Gegenwart zurück. Der dunkle Ausdruck in Skinnys Augen sagte ihm, dass dieser ganz genau mitbekommen hatte, dass Peters Gedanken abgeschweift waren – und dass ihm diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht gefiel._ _

_ _„Was meinst du, Schisser“, fragte er in falschem Plauderton, „was soll ich mit dir machen?“_ _

_ _Es klang nicht so, als würde Skinny ernsthaft eine Antwort erwarten, also gab Peter auch keine. Doch im nächsten Moment legte sich Skinnys Hand wie ein Schraubstock um sein Kinn, neigte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr._ _

_ _„Was du...“, er stockte, als Skinny ihn wieder losließ und die Finger beinahe sanft unter den Bund seiner Jeans gleiten ließ, „was du willst.“_ _

_ _Das Lächeln, das sich auf Skinnys Lippen niederließ, hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes, und Peter wusste, dass er die Beute war._ _

_ _„Das klingt gut“, erwiderte Skinny mit zu viel Zufriedenheit. „Ich habe da auch schon eine Idee.“_ _

_ _Entgegen seiner Worte machte Skinny jedoch noch eine ganze Weile weiter wie gehabt. Seine Hände wanderten über jede Stelle, die sie von Peters Körper erreichen konnten – als wollte er eine verdammte Landkarte davon erstellen – und sein Mund glitt über Peters Hals, wenn er ihm nicht gerade schmutzige Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte oder an einer Zigarette zog._ _

_ _Peters Zeitempfinden verabschiedete sich völlig, er wusste nur, dass er schon viel zu lange hart war, und dass er platzen würde, wenn Skinny nicht bald etwas dagegen unternahm._ _

_ _Schließlich hatte sein halb kohärentes Betteln Erfolg._ _

_ _Skinny drückte die letzte in einer langen Reihe von Kippen aus, und ließ ihn los._ _

_ _„Ausziehen, und dann aufs Bett“, befahl er._ _

_ _Hastig befolgte Peter die Anweisung. Seine restlichen Klamotten landeten in einem Haufen auf dem Fußboden, bevor er auf die Matratze krabbelte, die unter seinem Gewicht unangenehm nachgab._ _

_ _Skinny dirigierte ihn ein wenig hin und her, bis er ihn in der richtigen Position hatte – auf den Knien, seitlich zum Spiegel und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand._ _

_ _In der Reflektion konnte Peter sehen, wie Skinny den Blick über seinen Körper gleiten ließ. Es war nicht unangenehm, doch er war sich einmal mehr übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst, dass Skinny nicht einmal sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte. _ _

_ _Skinny kletterte hinter ihm aufs Bett, zog mit einer harschen Bewegung Peters Beine ein weniger weiter auseinander. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Verletzlichkeit machte sich in Peter breit._ _

_ _Schweigend und nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll bereitete Skinny ihn vor – Peters schweres Atmen und das Geräusch, das Skinnys Finger und das kalte Gel machten und an das Peter sich wahrscheinlich nie wirklich gewöhnen würde, hallten in seinen Ohren wider._ _

_ _Die ganze Zeit konnte Peter im Spiegel jede von Skinnys Bewegungen beobachten. Als Skinny besonders grob in ihn hinein stieß – die Dehnung für einen Moment in Schmerz umschlug – stöhnte Peter, und ohne dass er es so recht merkte, schlossen sich seine Augen und er senkte den Kopf._ _

_ _Mit lautem Klatschen traf Skinnys flache Hand seinen Hintern und Peter schreckte wieder auf._ _

_ _„Ich habe gesagt, lass die Augen offen!“ Die Drohung in Skinnys Stimme sollte Peter Angst machen._ _

_ _Er konnte nur nicken, und zwang sich, den Kopf wieder zu heben. Er sah und spürte, wie Skinny sich ein Stück zurück zog, die Finger an der Bettdecke abwischte, und sich endlich zumindest des T-Shirts entledigte._ _

_ _Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte Peter einen großen blauen Fleck auf Skinnys rechter Seite sehen, doch als er ansetzte, etwas dazu zu sagen, fing Skinny seinen Blick auf und schüttelte den Kopf._ _

_ _Er öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss der Jeans, ohne Peter aus den Augen zu lassen. Der kühle Blick schien sich in Peter hinein zu bohren, und er hatte Mühe, ihm stand zu halten. Doch er traute sich auch nicht, wegzugucken._ _

_ _Nur das leise Knistern der Folie verriet ihm, war Skinnys Hände taten. Dann umfassten sie wieder Peters Hüfte, zogen sie zurück, und Skinny drang langsam aber unaufhaltsam in ihn ein._ _

_ _Wieder musste Peter den Impuls bekämpfen, die Augen zu schließen, damit er sich ganz auf die Empfindungen konzentrieren konnte._ _

_ _Skinny nahm einen steten Rhythmus auf, weniger hart und weniger schnell als Peter es erwartet hatte. Andererseits sollte er vielleicht nicht überrascht sein – schließlich hatte Skinny schon angekündigt, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten. _ _

_ _Es war ungewohnt, und der Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht sagte ihm, dass es eine ganz bewusste Art der Folter war – nicht genug, nicht das, was sie beide eigentlich wollten._ _

_ _Jeder Versuch von Peter, Skinny weiter entgegen zu kommen, das Tempo zu erhöhen, wurde durch den harten Griff vereitelt, mit dem Skinny noch immer die Finger in die dünne Haut über Peters Hüftknochen grub._ _

_ _Es machte Peter wahnsinnig._ _

_ _Und dann schien Skinny plötzlich in Redelaune zu kommen._ _

_ _Ohne den Rhythmus zu verändern, begann er zu reden und seine Worte tropften über Peters Haut wie giftiger Honig._ _

_ _„Was würden deine kleinen Freunde wohl sagen, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnten, hm?“, erkundigte Skinny sich betont heiter. Doch der böse Unterton ließ Peter erschaudern. „Wenn sie sehen könnten, wie du die Beine für mich breit machst?“_ _

_ _Die Erniedrigung sollte ihn nicht so sehr erregen, wie sie es tat. Er stöhnte, drängte sich zurück gegen Skinny, und Skinny lachte herablassend._ _

_ _„Oder hast du es ihnen inzwischen gesagt?“, fragte Skinny. Wieder fand sein Blick im Spiegel Peters, und Peter schüttelte stumm den Kopf._ _

_ _„Das wäre bestimmt auch ein lustiges Gespräch“, überlegte Skinny laut, „Ihnen zu erzählen, dass du dich gerne von mir ficken lässt.“_ _

_ _Langsam wurde Skinnys Stimme angestrengt, rauer und atemloser, und jedes Wort schien sich in Peter hinein zu bohren. Er schämte sich dafür, wie gerne er Skinny so reden hörte._ _

_ _„Was meinst du“, flüsterte Skinny, zerrte Peter mit einer Hand um seine Kehle gegen seine Brust, „was würden sie von dir denken?“_ _

_ _Er verstärkte den Griff um Peters Hals, drückte ihm nur ein wenig die Luft ab. Peters Atem wurde schwerer und er konnte im Spiegel Skinnys Grinsen sehen._ _

_ _„Du bist mir gerne ausgeliefert, oder?“, fragte Skinny und drückte wie zur Untermalung ein bisschen stärker zu._ _

_ _Peter konnte nur nicken, nicht mal eine Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund._ _

_ _Skinnys Tempo wurde schneller, härter, kam endlich dem nahe, wie sie es beide am liebsten hatten. Seine freie Hand legte sich um Peters Erektion, nahm den Rhythmus auf. _ _

_ _„Du bist ne kleine Schlampe, Schisser“, presste Skinny hervor, „So eine brave kleine–“_ _

_ _Er brach ab, fluchte heiser._ _

_ _Peter hatte inzwischen den Fokus für die Umwelt verloren, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Skinnys Berührung, wie er sich in ihm bewegte, und auf das Gefühl, das sich tief in ihm aufbaute. _ _

_ _Er kam mit einem erstickten Laut, die Finger in seine Oberschenkel gekrallt, und Skinnys Stöhnen im Ohr. _ _

_ _Ein, zwei Herzschläge später brach Skinnys hastige Bewegung ab. Seine Finger krallten sich um Peters Kehle und er fluchte wieder._ _

_ _Einen Moment verharrten sie so. Dann löste Skinny langsam seinen Griff von Peters Hals. Beinahe sanft schob er ihn von seinem Schoss. _ _

_ _„Du solltest doch weiter in den Spiegel gucken“, sagte er ohne Vorwurf._ _

_ _Peter angelte nach einer Packung Taschentücher, warf ihm dann einen vorsichtigen Blick zu – versuchte seine Laune abzuschätzen. „Das wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich tatsächlich den Kopf hätte drehen können.“_ _

_ _Skinny lachte. Er verschwand kurz im Bad, bevor er sich lang aufs Bett fallen ließ. Nach kurzem Zögern rutschte Peter neben ihn. Kommentarlos legte Skinny den Arm um ihn, und Peter gefiel sich in der Vorstellung, dass Skinny nur seine Wut hatte loswerden müssen, und nun wäre alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen ihnen._ _

_ _Schon wieder zündete Skinny sich eine Kippe an – so viel wie heute hatte Peter ihn noch nie am Stück rauchen sehen. _ _

_ _Offenbar ohne darüber nachzudenken reichte er die Zigarette an Peter weiter und für eine Weile teilten sie sie in Frieden._ _

_ _Dann fiel Peter Skinnys hämischer Kommentar wieder ein. Über Justus und Bob, und ob sie Bescheid wussten._ _

_ _„Willst du, dass ich es ihnen sage?“, fragte er leise, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob das eine gute Idee war_ _

_ _Es war ihm lieber, ihre… Beziehung vor seinen Freunden geheim zu halten, und bisher hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, Skinny ginge es genauso. Aber wenn er das Versteckspielen leid war..._ _

_ _Skinny zog an der Zigarette. Ohne Peter anzusehen antwortete er: „Das ist mir sowas von scheißegal.“_ _

_ _Irgendwie hatte Peter das Gefühl, dass er log. Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, aus welcher Richtung – wollte er es offiziell machen? Oder wollte er es unter allen Umständen geheim halten?_ _

_ _Aber es war offensichtlich, dass er keine andere Antwort aus Skinny heraus bekommen würde. Also kuschelte er sich bloß an ihn, legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab._ _

_ _Wieder fiel ihm der blaue Fleck auf. Sanft fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Verfärbung. Skinny zuckte zusammen, ließ es dann jedoch geschehen. _ _

_ _„Frag nicht“, sagte er leise, bevor Peter auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. _ _

_ _Sie versanken erneut in Schweigen, und Peter war kurz davor, wegzudämmern. Da bewegte Skinny sich, sah ihn an, und hatte plötzlich wieder diesen fröhlich-spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck, den Peter mehr vermisst hatte, als ihm klar gewesen war._ _

_ _„In der Tasche sind Fesseln“, bemerkte Skinny grinsend und nickte zu seiner Sporttasche, „falls du nachher Lust auf noch ne Runde hast.“_ _

_ _Und Peter musste lachen, während ihm gleichzeitig ein Schauer über den Rücken lief._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Das nächste Kapitel ist für Valtentinstag geplant ;)


	8. a difference in expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Gespräch zwischen Peter und Skinny ist vage inspiriert von Lux‘ [„It‘s the way I ride you“](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5c4b2ea80002f67dd902323/1/It-039-s-the-way-I-ride-you-let-you-stay-inside)  
Fair warning: Skinnys… ähm… Argumente in diesem Kapitel sind etwas dubcon-y. Außerdem geht es jetzt so langsam ernsthaft mit dem Drama los, aber ich verspreche schon mal, dass es ein vorsichtiges Happy End geben wird!  
...und, tut mir leid, wenns ein bisschen zusammengestückelt wirkt, ich Intelligenzbestie habe die einzig existierenden Dateien für dieses und drei andere Kapitel dieser Story komplett zerschossen und hab das Ganze jetzt innerhalb von einer Woche aus dem Gedächtnis rekonstruiert und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es niemals an die Ursprungsversion heran kommen wird.

Peter, Justus und Bob saßen schon den ganzen Nachmittag in der Zentrale. Sie hatten einen neuen Fall – eine Serie von Einbrüchen, die sich in den letzten Wochen in ganz Rocky Beach ereignet hatten. Eigentlich war das wirklich eher eine Sache für die Polizei, denn es gab keine seltsamen Vorkommnisse, keine Auffälligkeiten beim Stehlgut, keine Kuriosität, die andeutete, dass sie besser dafür aufgestellt sein könnten, als die Polizei.

Aber einer der Einbrüche hatte bei einem ihrer Klassenkameraden stattgefunden, und dieser hatte sie gebeten, sich die Sache zumindest einmal anzuschauen. 

Also hatten sie die letzten Tage mit stumpfem Klinkenputzen verbracht und versucht, so viel wie möglich über die Häuser, die Familien und die gestohlenen Gegenstände in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Und heute hatten sie dann damit begonnen, die Aussagen zu vergleichen und einen Stadtplan mit Reißzwecken zu attackieren. Inzwischen wurde es draußen langsam dunkel, und sie waren immer noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

„Sagt mal...“, stellte Justus gerade langsam fest, blätterte noch einmal in ihren Aufzeichnungen herum, warf einen Blick auf ihre Karte. „Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder haben alle betroffenen Familien Kinder etwa in unserem Alter? Vielleicht etwas älter?“

Bob schien ihm nicht zuzuhören, warf gerade einen Blick auf sein Handy, und auch Peter nickte nur abwesend. Er war heute mit den Gedanken auch nicht ganz bei der Sache.

„Das ist doch ein Ansatzpunkt. Da könnten wir...“, fuhr Justus fort, unterbrach sich dann jedoch, als Bob schon wieder auf die Uhr schaute.

„Ist was, Bob?“, wollte er wissen. 

„Ja, in der Tat“, erwiderte Bob gereizt. „Falls du es vergessen hast, heute ist Valentinstag. Und habe letzte Woche schon gesagt, dass ich heute ein Date mit Jelena habe.“

„Richtig. Valentinstag“, stellte Justus überrascht fest.

Richtig. Valentinstag.

Der Grund, warum Peters Laune heute irgendwie im Keller war.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass er von Skinny nichts erwarten durfte. Sie waren kein Paar, sie führten keine Beziehung, er hatte kein Recht, beleidigt zu sein, weil Skinny ihm nicht einmal geschrieben hatte.

Aber irgendwie hatte er trotzdem… gehofft vielleicht.

Ganz sicher würde er sich nicht die Blöße geben, und als erster etwas sagen. Aber wenn Skinny der Meinung war, was immer sie hatten rechtfertigte eine Valentins-Nachricht…

Nun, offensichtlich war er das nicht. Peter wusste wirklich nicht, warum er enttäuscht war. Doch daran, dass er es war, ließ sich nicht rütteln.

„Dann beenden wir die Sache an dieser Stelle“, holte ihn Justus‘ Stimme wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Die Einbrüche laufen uns ja nicht weg. Außerdem könnte ich so langsam auch ein Abendbrot vertragen.“

Beide, Justus und Bob, standen auf. Bob griff nach seine Jacke und war mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß auch schon aus der Zentrale verschwunden.

Auch Justus begann, zusammen zu sammeln, was er mit hinüber ins Haus nehmen wollte. Dann hielt er inne, und warf Peter einen Blick zu, der sich nicht bewegt hatte und immer noch auf ihre Notizen starrte.

„Ich will die Aussagen noch mal kurz durchgehen“, kam er Justus zuvor, „Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein.“

Justus sah ihn neugierig an, und Peter rechnete schon mit einer Nachfrage, die er garantiert nicht beantworten wollen würde. Stattdessen nickte Justus nur und sagte: „Denk dran, dass du abschließt, wenn du gehst.“

„Ja, logisch“, erwiderte Peter, etwas pampiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber zu seinem Glück reagierte Justus nicht weiter darauf, und verabschiedete sich einfach.

Seufzend ließ Peter sich im Schreibtischstuhl zurück sinken. Dann nahm er erneut eins der Blätter auf.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich Lust, sich noch länger damit zu beschäftigen. Aber er wollte auch nicht nach Hause gehen. Denn so lange er hier saß, konnte er sich immer noch vormachen, dass Skinny vielleicht doch noch von sich hören lassen würde, sich doch noch melden könnte, und dass er dann auf dem Heimweg in Little Rampart vorbei fahren könnte.

Aber wenn er erstmal in seinem Zimmer war und ins Bett ging, musste er endgültig der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass Skinny heute offensichtlich nicht an ihn dachte.

Lustlos legte er das Blatt wieder hin, und warf stattdessen einen erneuten Blick auf den Stadtplan.

Justus und Bob hatten ihn vorhin schon eine ganze Weile mit Zirkel und Lineal bearbeitet, aber irgendwie hatte auch das zu nichts geführt. Es wollte sich einfach kein Sinn ergeben.

Automatisch wurde Peters Blick von einer Ansammlung roter Stecknadeln im Bereich der wohlhabenderen Häuser angezogen. Auch bei Skinnys Eltern war eingebrochen worden, wie sie von Nachbarn erfahren hatten. Denn entweder wollten Mr und Mrs Norris nicht mit Justus reden (Peter würde sich hüten, sie zu belästigen) oder sie waren nie zuhause. Und ausnahmsweise war Cotta nicht bereit, ihnen Informationen zu geben. Genau genommen hatte er sie aus dem Büro gejagt, als er Justus bei dem Versuch erwischt hatte, einen Blick in die Polizeiakte zu werfen.

Die kleine Nadel im Haus der Familie Norris zog erneut Peters Blick an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas sagen wollte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur seine Irritation mit Skinny, die ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.

Er versuchte, die Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich wieder auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. Justus hatte recht – es war wirklich auffällig, dass fast alle Familien jugendliche oder gerade so erwachsene Kinder hatte.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm das Muster etwas sagen sollte, doch wie ein Wort, das einem auf der Zunge lag, entglitt es ihm immer wieder. Gerade, als er es _beinahe_ zu fassen bekam, ging hinter ihm die Tür.

Er wollte Justus schon fragen, was er denn vergessen hatte, doch als er sich umdrehte, verendeten die Worte auf seiner Zunge.

„Hey, Schisser“, begrüßte Skinny ihn grinsend und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss.

Peters Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Dann kamen die Fragen. Was machte Skinny hier? Hatte er etwa doch daran gedacht? War es ihm vielleicht doch wichtig? Aber vor allem: Wieso war er _hier_?

„Woher wusstest du…?“, setzte Peter an.

„Hab deine Karre an der Straße stehen sehen“, erklärte Skinny schulterzuckend. „Und dann sind die anderen beiden weggegangen und ich dachte, ich nutze die Gelegenheit.“

Sein Grinsen sagte ganz deutlich, was für eine _Gelegenheit_ er meinte. Also war es doch bloß eine spontane Idee gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war ihm nicht mal bewusst, was für ein Tag war.

Die Freude verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„Nein, Skinny“, sagte Peter müde. Er hatte heute keine Lust, sich von Skinny in Schwierigkeiten bringen zu lassen. Und auch wenn er zu vielen Dummheiten bereit war, wenn Skinny sie ihm nur lange genug schmackhaft machte, an irgendeinem Punkt musste es eine Grenze geben.

Okay, vielleicht hatte er schon mal darüber nachgedacht. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es in die Tat umgesetzt sehen wollte. Oder das er es auch nur für irgendetwas als seine sehr, _sehr_ dumme Idee hielt.

Skinny achtete gar nicht auf seinen Einwand, sondern kam zu ihm herüber, beugte sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen.

Ganz automatisch erwiderte Peter den Kuss. Natürlich tat er es. Doch als Skinny Anstalten machte, ihn aus dem Stuhl hochzuziehen, machte er sich los.

„Welchen Teil von _nein_ hast du nicht verstanden?“, wollte er gereizt wissen.

„Ach komm schon, Schisser“, versuchte Skinny ihn umzustimmen. „Jetzt tu nicht so.“

Er lehnte am Aktenschrank, grinste, und redete mit diesem ganz bestimmten Tonfall, dem Peter normalerweise nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Das ist ne beschissene Idee“, widersprach er jedoch. Die Vorstellung, es hier, im Herzen ihres Detektivunternehmens, zu treiben, war vielleicht interessanter, als er zugeben wollte, aber trotzdem war er noch nicht bereit, sich einfach so wieder überreden zu lassen. Denn da war immer noch das Problem, dass er nicht so ganz über das Datum hinweg kam.

„Wieso?“, Skinny schien nicht zu verstehen, warum Peter so reserviert war. „Die Tür ist zu, und die anderen werden schon nicht wiederkommen.“

Peter fluchte innerlich. Denn da hatte Skinny nicht ganz Unrecht.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes, dass ihn ärgerte. „Warum glaubst du eigentlich immer, dass du einfach auftauchen kannst, und ich schon Lust haben werde, die Beine für dich breit zu machen?“

Denn so langsam regte es ihn auf, dass Skinny immer nur eine Absicht zu haben schien.

Zugegeben, es gefiel ihm, es machte ihm Spaß, und normalerweise beschwerte er sich ja auch nicht. Aber trotzdem konnte er nicht ganz umhin, sich… mehr zu wünschen. Zu Beginn hatten sie wenigstens noch manchmal zusammen gesessen und gequatscht, ein bisschen gezockt, vielleicht etwas gegessen. Und das vermisste er wirklich.

„Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich gehe, oder?“, erkundigte Skinny sich. Er klang viel zu selbstsicher, und für einen Moment wollte Peter ihm eine verpassen.

Gleichzeitig musste er aber zugeben, dass das durchaus stimmte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er eigentlich von Skinny erwartete.

Abrupt stand Peter auf und ging zu Blackys Käfig hinüber. „Es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn du mich vorher mal fragen würdest“, sagte er ohne Skinny anzusehen, „Ich bin nicht deine Hure.“

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, aber ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, war Skinny bei ihm, riss ihn herum und presste ihn gegen die Tür des Wohnwagens. 

Das Licht der Schreibtischlampe zog seinen Schatten in die Länge, ließ ihn über Peter aufragen, und seine Augen glitzerten beinahe bedrohlich.

„Bist du nicht?“ Skinny klang ungewohnt kalt. „Bisher hast du dich nicht beschwert.“

Er drängte Peter stärker gegen die Tür, strich ihm mit einer Hand beinahe sanft über die Wange, doch es fühlte sich irgendwie herablassend an. „Gibs doch zu“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, „Du bist gerne meine Schlampe.“

Unwillkürlich reagierte Peters verräterischer Körper darauf, und natürlich entging es Skinny nicht. Mit einem Grinsen sah er ihn an. „Oder willst du, dass ich gehe?“

Halb hatte Peter das Bedürfnis, ja zu sagen – Skinny von sich zu schieben und ihn rauszuschmeißen. Vielleicht wäre ihm das eine Lehre.

Für einen Moment schauten sie sich bloß an, dann fluchte Peter unterdrückt. Diesmal war er es, der Skinny küsste, die Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn dichter zog.

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet übernahm Skinny sofort die Führung. Bevor Peter es sich versah, hatte Skinny ihm das T-Shirt ausgezogen und sie fanden sich auf dem Boden wieder.

Für eine Sekunde kamen ihm noch einmal Zweifel. Das war vielleicht die dümmste Idee, die er seit langem gehabt hatte. Aber andererseits hatte er Skinny den ganzen Tag vermisst. Und wenn das alles war, was er heute von ihm bekommen würde, musste es wohl reichen.

Er zog Skinny erneut in einen Kuss, die Knöpfe seiner Jeansjacke waren kalt auf Peters Haut, kalt wie der Ring der Handschelle, der sich im nächsten Moment um sein Handgelenk schloss.

„Hey, was soll das?“, wollte er aufgebracht wissen. Er war heute nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen.

Aber Skinny grinste bloß, dann zerrte er Peters Arm mit einem Ruck über seinen Kopf und schloss den anderen Ring um das Bein des Schreibtisches.

„Wo hast du die überhaupt her?“, erkundigte Peter sich, ruckte versuchsweise an der Fessel.

Der Tisch bewegte sich ein Stück und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Akten darauf ins Rutschen kamen.

„Du solltest lieber stillhalten“, sagte Skinny statt einer Antwort.

„Im Ernst, was soll das?“ Peter war wirklich nicht zu solchen Streichen aufgelegt. 

„Ich mags, wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst“, erklärte Skinny schulterzuckend.

Die Implikationen, die das hatte, sollten Peter zu denken geben. Aber stattdessen musste er zugeben, dass es ihm vielleicht auch ganz gut gefiel.

Vor allem, wenn Skinny die Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten ließ, so leicht, dass es beinahe kitzelte und Peter sich ihm auf der Suche nach _mehr_ unwillkürlich entgegen reckte.

Automatisch hatte er die freie Hand um die kurze Kette geschlossen, was er erst bemerkte, als Skinny es mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.

„So ist gut“, sagte er leise, und Peter konnte den Schauer nicht ganz unterdrücken, der bei den Worten durch seinen Körper lief.

Skinny hatte sich aufgesetzt, kniete über Peters Brust. Jetzt streifte er die Jacke ab, ließ sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben sich fallen. Betont langsam glitten seine Hände zu seiner Jeans, spielten mit dem Knopf, rieben über den harten Umriss seines Schwanz, bis Peter mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen den Kopf zurück auf den Fußboden fallen ließ.

Über ihm lachte Skinny leise, dann hörte Peter, wie der Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde. Skinny grub eine Hand in seine Haare, hob seinen Kopf an. Beinahe sanft rieb er mit der Spitze über Peters Wange, über seine Lippen, wich ihm jedoch aus, als Peter versuchte, den Mund zu öffnen.

Also ließ Peter ihn einfach gewähren, schloss die Augen und genoß das Gefühl von warmer Haut auf seiner. Über ihm murmelte Skinny etwas, aber es war zu leise für Peters Ohren. Es klang zufrieden, und das war alles, was ihn interessierte.

Folgsam machte er den Mund auf, als Skinny schließlich doch auffordernd gegen seine Lippen drückte.

Der bittere Geschmack breitete sich auf Peters Zunge aus, aber das hatte ihm schon immer gefallen. Ganz automatisch passte er sich Skinnys Rhythmus an, ließ sich von ihm benutzen, schluckte um ihn, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Die Geräusche, die sie machten, schienen in dem kleinen Raum widerzuhallen. 

„Reicht“, sagte Skinny schließlich, zog Peters Kopf zurück. „Braver Junge.“

Die zufriedene Herablassung in seiner Stimme machte irgendwas mit Peter, das er nicht ganz identifizieren konnte.

Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust verschwand, Skinny zog ihm die Jeans aus, ließ sich gerade genug Zeit, dass Peter sich übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst werden konnte, dass er gerade splitternackt auf dem Fußboden der Zentrale lag, mit einer Hand an den Schreibtisch gefesselt.

„Habt ihr was hier?“, erkundigte Skinny sich.

Beinahe meinte Peter, den Ladebildschirm in seinem Kopf sehen zu können, bevor ihm klar wurde, worauf Skinny hinaus wollte. Nein, sie waren nicht auf Sex in der Zentrale vorbereitet. Genau genommen würden Justus und Bob ihn umbringen, wenn sie wüssten, was hier geschah.

Er wollte Skinny gerade fragen, ob der Idiot etwa unvorbereitet hier aufgetaucht war, als dieser die Antwort offenbar von seinem Gesicht ablas und begann, in der Tasche seiner Jeansjacke herum zu graben.

Peter konnte nicht sehen, was er machte, aber er konnte es sich vorstellen. Im nächsten Moment war Skinny wieder über ihm, und kalte Finger berührten seine Haut. Mit einem frustrierten Geräusch presste Peter sich ihnen entgegen, doch Skinny grinste nur hämisch. Langsam rieb er über Peters Eingang, ganz entspannt, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt.

„Na komm, schön die Beine breit machen“, murmelte er, unnötigerweise, denn Peter gab ihm schon so viel Raum, wie ihm möglich war. Ihm war absolut klar, dass Skinny es nur sagte, um ihn zu ärgern, doch sein Protest wandelte sich in sein Stöhnen, als Skinny endlich zwei Finger in ihn hinein schob.

Und Peter wusste wieder, warum er sich doch immer wieder von Skinny umstimmen ließ. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er die Finger spreizen und beugen musste, damit Peter stumm um mehr bettelte.

Doch ganz offensichtlich wollte er sich damit heute nicht zufrieden geben.

„Irgendwas, das du mir sagen willst?“, fragte er, viel zu ungerührt für Peters Geschmack. 

„Komm schon“, Peter drängte sich ihm entgegen, „Bitte.“

Aber Skinny hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue und behielt seinen langsamen Rhythmus bei. „Bitte was?“, wollte er mit schlecht gespielter Unschuldsmiene wissen. Die andere Hand ließ er leicht über Peters Erektion gleiten, so sacht, dass es nicht einmal annähernd Befriedigung brachte.

Frustriert ließ Peter den Kopf nach hinten fallen. „Du weißt schon.“

Doch das schien Skinny nicht zu genügen. Er sah ihn nur weiter auffordernd an, und Peter wusste ganz genau, was er hören wollte. Denn Skinny wusste ganz genau, dass er trotz allem diesem einen verdammten Wort immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte. Es fühlte sich zu grob an, und er wurde schon rot, wenn er es nur dachte.

Murmelnd brachte er die Bitte hervor. 

„Das hab ich nicht verstanden“, erwiderte Skinny, und das gemeine Grinsen, das Peter so gut kannte, breitete sich wieder über sein Gesicht aus, „Das musst du widerholen.“

„Fick mich“, brachte Peter endlich hervor.

Skinny küsste ihn grob. „Geht doch“, sagte er leise.

Seine Finger verschwanden, und Peter stöhnte, als Skinny in ihn eindrang, ohne allzu viel Rücksicht zu nehmen, wie immer ein bisschen schneller, als es angenehm war, und genau so, wie Peter es am liebsten hatte.

Ohne Peter Zeit zu geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen, begann er sich zu bewegen. Hart und tief, und der Gedanke, dass er Skinny morgen noch spüren würde, gefiel Peter viel zu sehr. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, der Schreibtisch würde über ihm in Bewegung geraten, doch Skinny achtete gar nicht darauf. Eine Hand hatte er wie so oft in Peters Haut gekrallt, die blauen Flecken, die er hinterließ, schienen kaum noch zu verblassen.

„Und du bist eben doch meine Hure“, flüsterte er, bevor er Peter erneut küsste.

Peter wusste, dass es ihn stören sollte, wenn Skinny sowas zu ihm sagte. Aber es viel ihm schwer, sich darüber aufzuregen, wenn sein Schwanz gegen Skinnys Bauch rieb, und dieser genau den richtigen Punkt in ihm traf.

Außerdem, hatte er nicht recht?

Sie lösten sich aus dem Kuss, mussten beide Luft holen, und Skinny schloss eine Hand um Peters Kehle. Doch er drückte nicht zu, ließ sie einfach dort ruhen, wie eine Erinnerung daran, wie ausgeliefert Peter ihm war.

Seine Augen glänzten im Licht der Schreibtischlampe, als er sich wieder zu Peters Ohr herunter beugte. „Das gefällt dir, oder?“

Peter nickte, wollte nach ihm greifen, doch eine Ohrfeige belehrte ihn schnell eines besseren. Also umfasste er wieder die kurze Kette, plötzlich ganz froh darüber. Das harte Metall drückte in seine Haut und gab ihm etwas anderes, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte.

Im nächsten Moment schlug Skinny erneut zu, diesmal ohne besonderen Grund, einfach nur, weil er es konnte. Peter stöhnte, und Skinny lachte herablassend.

Wieder legten sich seine Finger um Peters Hals. Irgendwann würde Peter darüber nachdenken, was zum Teufel Skinnys Fixierung darauf war, ihn zu würgen, aber heute war nicht dieser Tag.

Erst recht nicht, als Skinny böse lächelte und leise sagte: „Ich könnte dir einfach die Luft abdrücken, bis du bewusstlos wirst. Und du würdest es auch noch mögen, was?“

Seine Stimme wurde langsam atemlos, und Peter presste sich ihm entgegen, als der Gedanke sich ungebeten in seinem Kopf einnistete. 

Vielleicht war es beunruhigend, wie leicht er es sich vorstellen konnte. Wie die Welt um ihn ihre Konturen verlor, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, während Skinny sich immer noch in ihm bewegte, immer schneller, immer hastiger. Wie er kam, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Seine Finger krallten sich um das beruhigend solide Metall der Handschellen, und Skinnys Lippen schluckten, was ein Schrei hätte werden können, als ihn der Höhepunkt unerwartet erwischte.

Nur einen Moment später wurde Skinny über ihm still.

Sie versuchten beide, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und Peter wusste, dass er Skinny direkt ins Gesicht sehen würde, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete. Trotzdem – oder gerade deshalb? – ließ er sie geschlossen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht gerade ertragen konnte.

Also wartete er, bis Skinny sich zurück zog. Dann erst orientierte er sich wieder in seiner Umgebung.

Skinny entsorgte gerade das Kondom im Abfalleimer – irgendwie beruhigte das Wissen, dass niemand je ernsthaft den Inhalt in Augenschein nahm Peter in diesem Moment ungemein – und sah dann auf Peter hinab.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach so liegen lassen, damit Jonas und Andrews dich morgen finden können“, überlegte er laut.

Und auch wenn Peter sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er mit der freien Hand eine Büroklammer vom Schreibtisch angeln und damit das Schloss knacken könnte, wallte kurz Panik in ihm auf. Doch dann holte Skinny mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck einen kleinen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete die Handschellen. Er schob sie zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Gerade als Peter ihn erneut fragen wollte, wo er die eigentlich her hatte, zog Skinny ihn auf seinen Schoss, küsste ihn, und beinahe erwartete Peter, dass er etwas sagte wie _Alles Gute zum Valentinstag_. Aber natürlich tat er es nicht. Warum auch.

Stattdessen erklärte er ohne besonderen Zusammenhang: „Ich werd n paar Tage weg sein.“

„Gibts nen bestimmten Grund?“, erkundigte Peter sich, und versuchte dabei nicht genervt zu klingen. Vermutlich sollte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass Skinny es ihm überhaupt mitteilte.

Wenig überraschend bekam er keine Antwort darauf. Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und als Peter aufstand, sich saubermachte und sich wieder anzog, hob er seine Jeansjacke auf und holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten hervor.

Wenigstens wartete er, bevor er sich eine anzündete, bis sie draußen vor dem Wohnwagen standen.

Trotzdem war es Peter unangenehm – wenn jetzt jemand vom Haupthaus aus herüber schaute, würde er die Glut deutlich sehen.

Also schloss er schnell die Tür ab, und scheuchte Skinny dann zum Roten Tor hinüber.

„Wir sehen uns, Schisser“, verabschiedete Skinny sich, und ging mit einem Winken davon zu seinem Wagen.

Einen Moment sah Peter ihm nach, rieb über den roten Abdruck der Handschelle an seinem Arm, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machte.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich seltsam unbefriedigt.


	9. smile for the camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fürchte die nächsten drei Kapitel werden etwas kürzer sein (eher um die 2/2.5k als die 3.5k Wörter) aber zumindest das letzte hat dann wieder größeren Umfang! (Ja, by the way, der Plan sieht im Moment mit diesem Kapitel noch vier vor, plus eventuell einen Epilog aus Skinnys Sicht?

Eine Woche später waren sie mit den Ermittlungen zu den Einbrüchen immer noch nicht nennenswert weiter gekommen. Es hatte zwei weitere Taten gegeben, eine davon bei einem anderen Klassenkameraden, und seitdem forderte Justus ihnen noch mehr ab, als er es ohnehin immer tat.

Und dann erkannte Peter endlich, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit an der Auswahl der Häuser gestört hatte.

Alle Familien hatten Kinder etwa in ihrem Alter.

Vielleicht etwas älter.

So alt wie Skinny.

Zum Glück war Peter alleine in der Zentrale, als es ihm auffiel. So war er nicht Justus‘ und Bobs fragenden Blicken ausgesetzt, als er plötzlich laut fluchte und begann, sich quer durch sämtliche Aussagen zu wühlen.

Am Ende musste er feststellen: Es passte unangenehm gut. Fast alle Familien hatten auf die ein oder andere Weise schon mal Kontakt zu Skinny gehabt – ehemalige Klassenkameraden, Bekannte, Leute, die er schon mal über den Tisch gezogen hatte.

Und als Peters Gedanken an der roten Reißzwecke im Haus der Familie Norris hängen blieben, bemerkte ihm noch etwas. Sie hatten mittlerweile herausgefunden, wann der Einbruch dort stattgefunden hatte (eine Nachbarin hatte es Bob erzählt) und kurzes Rechnen konfrontierte Peter mit der Tatsache, dass der Einbruch ziemlich genau zu der Zeit stattgefunden hatte, als Skinny untergetaucht war, weil _sein Vater nach ihm suchte._

Für einen langen Moment spielte Peter mit dem Gedanken, gleich Justus anzurufen und ihm alles zu erzählen. Aber dann entschied er sich um. Er wollte nicht, dass Justus in seiner üblichen Manier sofort eine Überwachung von Skinny anleierte und sich in dessen Wohnung umsehen wollte. Oder schlimmer noch, ausnahmsweise gleich direkt zu Cotta lief.

Nein. Erst wollte er selbst mit Skinny reden.

Also ließ er für seinen Freunde einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen – _muss für meine Mutter kurz einkaufen_ – und fuhr nach Little Rampart.

Diesmal war es eine ganz andere Art von Aufregung, die in seinem Magen rumorte, als er an Skinnys Wohnung klingelte. Er hoffte nur, dass Skinny tatsächlich zuhause war. Ihm klangen noch seine Worte von ihrem letzten Treffen im Ohr – _ich werd n paar Tage weg sein_. Peter kam nicht ganz umhin, sich zu fragen, was das in Zusammenhang mit seinem Verdacht bedeuten mochte.

Ein Schlüssel wurde gedreht, dann ging die Tür auf, und Skinny stand vor ihm. Er trug nur Jeans, und um seinen rechten Oberarm war ein schmuddeliger Verband geschlungen.

„Hey, Schisser“, begrüßte er Peter grinsend. Offenbar hatte er gute Laune. Was man von Peter nicht behaupten konnte.

Er drängte sich an Skinny vorbei in den Flur, der ihn skeptisch beobachtete, aber dann einfach die Tür wieder hinter ihm schloss.

„Was hast du mit den Einbrüchen zu tun?“, wollte Peter ohne weitere Vorrede wissen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, erwiderte Skinny. Das Lachen war ihm abrupt vergangen, aber er sah auch nicht so beleidigt aus, wie Peter erwartet hatte.

Irgendwie glaubte er ihm nicht.

„Die Einbrüche, die in den letzten Wochen überall in Rocky Beach stattgefunden haben?“, half Peter seinem Gedächtnis ungehalten auf die Sprünge. „Bei Leuten, die du ausnahmslos alle kennst?“

Skinny schnaubte. „Du weißt aber schon, dass wir in ner verschissenen Kleinstadt wohnen, oder? Wird schwer, jemanden zu finden, den ich nicht kenne.“

Widerwillig musste Peter zugeben, dass er da nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Schließlich kannten er, Justus und Bob auch die meisten der Betroffenen.

Aber trotzdem. 

„Was hast du da gemacht?“, wechselte er abrupt die Taktik und nickte zu dem Verband, an dem Skinny abwesend herum zupfte.

„Geht dich nichts an“, lenkte er ab. Wahrscheinlich schon aus Reflex, aber das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Peters Misstrauen zu zerstreuen.

„Vielleicht an nem eingeschlagenen Fenster hängen geblieben?“, warf er Skinny vor. 

Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und Peter war sich plötzlich übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst, dass er ihm den Fluchtweg versperrte.

Langsam kam Skinny auf ihn zu, und unwillkürlich wich Peter zurück, bis er die geschlossene Tür zum Badezimmer im Rücken spürte.

„Du bist ganz schön frech, hier aufzukreuzen, bloß um mir Vorwürfe zu machen, die du nicht beweisen kannst“, sagte Skinny leise, eine unbestimmte Drohung in der Stimme.

Das sollte Peter Angst machen, aber er war noch viel zu sauer dafür. 

„Weil das bei dir ja so weit hergeholt ist, dass du irgendwelchen Scheiß gemacht hast“, murmelte er, bevor er Skinny fixierte. „Einfache Frage. Hast du damit zu tun, ja oder nein?“

„Nein“, antwortete Skinny, langsam und deutlich.

Für einen langen Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Peter konnte nichts aus seinem Gesicht lesen. Aber er konnte auch nicht denken, wenn Skinny so vor ihm aufragte. 

„Okay“, sagte er schließlich leise. Er konnte selbst die Resignation, das Aufgeben in seiner Stimme hören. „Okay.“

Ein halbes Grinsen zupfte an Skinnys Mundwinkel, gemein und überheblich. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich knebeln. Dann hältst du wenigstens die Klappe.“

Peter fluchte unterdrückt. Typisch Skinny, dieser Versuch, den Moment wieder zu seinem Vorteil zu drehen. Und noch schlimmer, es funktionierte. Wie immer. 

„Du kannst mich mal“, murmelte er, machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, Skinny aus dem Weg zu schieben. Denn er sollte wirklich gehen.

Er sollte _wirklich_ gehen. 

Aber Skinny hielt seinen Arm fest, zog ihn mit einem Ruck gegen sich. „Hiergeblieben“, sagte er leise und bestimmt.

Peter hatte den Protest schon auf den Lippen, als Skinny ihn küsste.

Der Griff um seinen Arm wurde schmerzhaft, mit der anderen Hand hielt Skinny seinen Kopf fest. Vermutlich wäre Peter nicht mal losgekommen, wenn er es versucht hätte. Wäre. Hätte. Denn natürlich versuchte er es nicht einmal.

Stattdessen ließ er sich von Skinny ins Schlafzimmer bugsieren.

Skinnys Haut war warm unter seinen Händen, und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihn enger an sich zog. Er hatte ihn vermisst – auch wenn es erst eine Woche her war, dass sie sich gesehen hatten. Peter war schon wieder hart, und eines Tages würde er sich fragen, was zum Teufel es an Skinny war, dass ihn so gefangen nahm.

Ohne sich von ihm zu lösen manövrierte Skinny ihn zur Wand neben dem Kleiderschrank. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er wollte, und Peter wusste nicht, ob er aufgeregt oder besorgt sein sollte. Das Flattern in seinem Magen hätte beides sein können.

Er stöhnte leise, als Skinny ihn durch die Jeans rieb, bevor er abrupt von Peter abließ.

„Ausziehen“, befahl er knapp, während er zu der Kiste neben dem Bett hinüber ging.

Beinahe resigniert tat Peter wie ihm geheißen. Er ließ seine Sachen einfach zu Boden fallen – erwischte sich bei dem Wunsch, sie könnten es schnell hinter sich bringen, während er gleichzeitig nicht sicher wahr, ob er dieses Zimmer überhaupt wieder verlassen wollte.

Skinny drehte sich zu ihm um, und beim Anblick des dünnen Seils in seiner Hand musste Peter schlucken. Sich fesseln zu lassen hatte auch immer etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun.

Vielleicht sollte er nicht überrascht sein, dass Skinny ihm gerade jetzt diese Frage stellte – nachdem Peter ihn des Einbruchs beschuldigt hatte. Und für einen Moment überlegte Peter ernsthaft, ob er Skinny gerade genug traute, um sich von ihm festbinden zu lassen.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl der rauen Fasern auf seiner Haut und Skinnys selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck, wenn Peter ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Wem wollte er denn etwas vormachen.

„Hände her“, kommandierte Skinny, und Peter gehorchte ohne nachzudenken. Mit geübten Bewegungen schlang Skinny das Seil um seine Handgelenke, zog die Fessel gerade so straff, dass die Durchblutung nicht gestört wurde.

Dann drehte er Peter herum und hakte das Seil über einen Kleiderhaken, der etwa auf Peters Kopfhöhe an die Wand geschraubt war.

Peter kam sich unglaublich verletzlich vor – nackt, mit dem Rücken zum Raum, die Hände festgebunden. Was seine Erregung allerdings nicht minderte. Eher im Gegenteil.

„Manchmal kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, wie verdammt unterwürfig du bist“, murmelte Skinny hinter ihm zufrieden. „Was für eine brave kleine Schlampe du sein kannst.“

Dann entfernten sich seine Schritte, und unwillkürlich sah Peter sich nach ihm um. Er sah gerade noch, wie Skinny das Zimmer verließ, und für einen Moment rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was genau das sein könnte, seine Nervosität warnte ihn nur vor _dem Schlimmsten_.

Doch keine Minute später kam Skinny zurück – mit seinem Smartphone in der Hand.

Noch während er es entsperrte, wusste Peter, was er vorhatte und plötzlich war ihm kalt.

„Es wäre wirklich schade, diesen Anblick nicht festzuhalten“, bestätigte Skinny in der selben Sekunde seine Befürchtung.

„Ich hatte gesagt...“, setzte er an, doch Skinny unterbrach ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Keine Fotos, ich weiß.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Halt mich auf.“

Und auch wenn Peter vermutlich die Fessel vom Haken hätte abstreifen können – auf die Idee kam er gar nicht, sondern fügte sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen“, murrte er trotzdem, jedoch ohne große Überzeugung.

„Ich brauch deine Vergebung nicht“, erwiderte Skinny und klang dabei so kühl, dass es einen Schauer über Peters Rücken jagte. „Ich will bloß, dass du tust, was ich sage. Also, brav lächeln.“

Er hob das Smartphone, und widerwillig sah Peter in die Kamera. Doch als er sich vorstellte, wie Skinny sich die Bilder später anschaute, was das vielleicht bei ihm auslösen würde, musste er sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Vielleicht war der Gedanke doch ganz geil, musste er zugeben.

Also beschwerte er sich nicht weiter und ließ Skinny gewähren.

Der ließ sich Zeit, wechselte mehrfach die Position um aus verschiedenen Persektiven zu fotografieren, und Peter erwischte sich dabei, sich tatsächlich ein bisschen zur Kamera zu drehen.

Ein vages Unbehagen konnte er trotzdem nicht ganz abschütteln, wann immer sein Kopf ihn daran erinnerte, warum er die Regel ursprünglich aufgestellt hatte. Jetzt hatte er sich unwiderruflich in Skinnys Hände begeben, sich ihm ausgeliefert, und der Gedanke sollte nicht ein vages Kribbeln über seinen Körper schicken.

Schließlich ließ Skinny das Smartphone sinken und grinste spöttisch. „Tat gar nicht weh, oder?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem so herablassenden Ton, dass es Peter erneut die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Augen nach vorne“, wieß er Peter dann an.

Stumm folgte dieser dem Befehl, lehnte die Stirn gegen seine gekreuzten Handgelenke, und machte die Augen auch gleich noch zu – viel sehen konnte er so eh nicht.

So machte er beinahe einen Satz, als im nächsten Moment Skinnys flache Hand auf seinen Hintern traf. Noch war es mehr Schreck als alles andere, doch schon beim nächsten Schlag machte sich ein dumpfer Schmerz unter seiner Haut breit.

Aber offenbar hatte Skinny noch nicht genug. Immer wieder schlug er zu; erst als Peter ernsthaft versuchte, ihm auszuweichen, zurückwich, weil seine Haut sich wund anfühlte und der Schmerz zu stark wurde, hörte er auf.

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten machte er einen Schritt zurück, und für einen langen Moment wartete Peter auf einen Schlag, der nie kam.

Stattdessen hörte er das vertraute Klicken eines Plastikdeckels, dann rieben Skinnys Finger kalt über seine Haut, über seinen Eingang, schoben sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung in ihn hinein. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen kämpfte sich seinen Weg aus seiner Kehle, und Skinny lachte.

Peter liebte und hasste dieses Geräusch zu gleichen Teilen, die Herablassung, die fast so sehr brannte die misshandelte Haut, die Selbstzufriedenheit, die Skinny so gut stand. 

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich den Fingern entgegen. Mit einem weiteren Schritt kam Skinny ihm noch näher, Peter konnte ihn von den Oberschenkeln bis zur Schulter gegen sich fühlen. Völlig unterlegen, gefesselt und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ihm tat schon jetzt alles weh, und er bettelte immer noch um mehr.

Sanft legten sich Skinnys Lippen an sein Ohr, und Peter bereitete sich schon auf die nächste Gemeinheit vor, die einen Schauer durch ihn jagen würde. Doch Skinny setzte nur an, etwas zu sagen, und verstummte wieder, bevor er das erste Wort herausgebracht hatte.

Wie als Ersatz ließ er einen weiteren Finger in Peter hinein gleiten, dehnte ihn bis an den Punkt des Schmerzes, und Peter fragte sich schon lange nicht mehr, warum er dafür so viel übrig hatte.

„Irgendwann“, sagte Skinny jetzt doch noch, „Irgendwann vögel ich dich irgendwo, wo es jeder sehen kann.“

Das Stöhnen blieb Peter im Hals stecken. Das konnte doch nicht Skinnys Ernst sein... Auf einem verlassenen Parkplatz, in einem Gästezimmer oder auf Toilette auf einer Party, da ging er gerade noch mit. Aber jeder Schritt weiter...

„Damit alle sehen können… sehen können, wie brav du für mich bist“, fügte Skinny hinzu, und auch wenn Peter Mühe hatte, sich auf irgendetwas anderes als Skinnys Finger in ihm zu konzentrieren, hatte er das Gefühl, dass Skinny eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.

Aber bevor er seine Zunge dazu bringen konnte, eine Nachfrage zu formulieren, verließen Skinnys Wärme und seine Hand Peters Körper.

Peter nutzte die Atempause um wieder zu sich zu finden, öffnete die Augen, damit es ihm nicht mehr so vorkam, als würde sich die Welt um ihn drehen. Das Seil war rau und scheuerte gegen seine Stirn, und er betete nur, dass es keine Spuren hinterlassen würde. 

Dann war Skinny wieder hinter ihm, drang langsam in ihn ein, und beinahe erwischte Peter sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, er hätte ihn nicht so gut vorbereitet. Er vermisste das dumpfe Brennen, das Ziehen in ihm, wenn Skinny ein wenig Gewalt anwenden musste.

Stattdessen kratzte der offene Reißverschluss von Skinnys Jeans über seinen Hintern, und er konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht ganz unterdrücken. Wieder lachte Skinny leise, fuhr dann mit einer Hand beinahe sanft über die sicherlich knallrote Haut. Im selben Moment, in dem er ganz in Peter hinein stieß, schlug er noch einmal zu, und Peter war sich sicher, dass auch die Nachbarn ihn noch stöhnen hörten. Vielleicht auch schon schreien, er konnte es selbst nicht mehr genau sagen.

„So gefällt mir das“, murmelte Skinny in sein Ohr. „Das würde mir wirklich fehlen, wenn du geknebelt wärst.“

Peter versuchte gar nicht, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Es war nicht immer leicht, Skinnys Kraft, der rohen Gewalt in seinen Bewegungen, etwas entgegen zu setzen. Und diesmal konnte er sich nicht mal irgendwo abstützen. Nur Skinnys Hände um seine Hüfte hinderten ihn daran, mit der Wand zu kollidieren. 

Viel zu schnell baute sich der vertraute Druck in seinem Körper auf, am liebsten wäre Peter einfach für immer in diesem Moment geblieben, doch Skinny brachte ihn unaufhaltsam immer dichter an die Kante, und als er eine Hand um Peters Schwanz schloss, anfing, sie im gleichen Rhythmus zu bewegen, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Peter sich im freien Fall befand, so abrupt und unvorbereitet, als hätte Skinny ihn eine Klippe hinunter gestoßen.

Während Peter fiel, schließlich auf dem Boden aufschlug, bewegte Skinny sich weiter in ihm, ließ nicht eine Sekunde von ihm ab.

Gerade, als es anfing, unangenehm zu werden, Überempfindlichkeit einsetzte, glitt Skinny aus ihm heraus. Abrupt zerrte er Peters gefesselte Hände in die Höhe, vom Haken herunter, und im nächsten Augenblick fand Peter sich rücklings auf dem Bett wieder. Das grobe Laken brannte auf der wunden Haut seines Hinterns wie Feuer.

Skinny streifte das Kondom ab, ließ es einfach zur Seite fallen, dann kniete er über Peters Brust. Die Hand um seinen Schwanz bewegte sich hastig.

„Mund auf“, kommandierte er heiser, und ohne nachzufragen befolgte Peter den Befehl.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, worauf das hinaus laufen würde, und ganz von selbst schlossen sich seine Augen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sich herausstellte, denn gleich darauf traf Skinnys Sperma warm und klebrig auf sein Gesicht. Unwillkürlich schluckte er, was in seinem Mund gelandet war, leckte seine Lippen ab, so weit es ging, und über ihm fluchte Skinny leise.

Peter hörte ihn etwas murmeln, konnte es jedoch nicht verstehen. Es klang seltsam hart.

Dann küsste Skinny ihn, ausgiebig, bevor er mit flinken Fingern die Fessel löste. Im nächsten Moment drückte er Peter ein Taschentuch in die leicht tauben Hände.

Grob wischte Peter sich das Gesicht ab, bevor er die Augen wieder aufmachte. Skinny hatte seine Jeans wieder zugemacht, lehnte am Kopfteil des Bettes und beobachtete Peter.

Sie sahen sich an, ernst für einen viel zu langen Augenblick, bevor Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckte. „Steht dir“, stellte er fest, und nickte zu Peters Gesicht.

Kurz hatte Peter das Bedürfnis, ihm einen Vogel zu zeigen, dann konnte er sich ein kurzes Lachen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Du kannst mich mal“, erwiderte er, irgendwo zwischen Spaß und Resignation.

Er ging ins Bad hinüber, konnte im Spiegel noch versprengte Spritzer auf seiner Haut sehen, und er erkannte, was Skinny gesehen hatte – vermutlich sogar _gemeint_ hatte. Er hatte Peter als sein Eigen gekennzeichnet.

Und Peter wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich tief in seinem Magen breit, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Wollte?

Abrupt beugte er sich über das Waschbecken, spülte sich das Gesicht und den Hals ab, stellte beruhigt fest, dass nichts in seinen Haaren gelandet war. Er würde nicht ewig bleiben können, und er wollte Justus nicht erklären müssen, warum er beim Einkaufen Haare gewaschen hatte.

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, rauchte Skinny. Er streckte die Hand nach Peter aus, doch die Geste wirkte irgendwie herablassend. Trotzdem folgte Peter, setzte sich – mit nur leichtem Zusammenzucken – zu ihm. 

Skinny bot ihm die Zigarette an, doch er lehnte ab. Stattdessen legte er den Kopf an Skinnys Schulter ab, der ihn mit einem stummen, unlesbaren Seitenblick gewähren ließ.

Viel zu schnell jagte das dumpfe Vibrieren seines Handys ihn wieder hoch. Er fand seine Jeans und stellte fest, dass es ein Anruf war. Justus.

Für eine Sekunde wollte er ihn wegdrücken. Vielleicht konnte er Skinny davon überzeugen, noch ein bisschen Zeit zusammen zu verbringen – außerhalb des Bettes. Dann ging er doch ran.

„Ja?“, meldete er sich kurz angebunden.

„Hier ist Justus“, kam es von der anderen Seite. Peter konnte die Aufregung in seiner Stimme hören. „Cotta hat angerufen, sie haben wahrscheinlich unseren Einbrecher!“

Überrascht warf Peter einen Blick zu Skinny, erwartete halb, dass er sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Aber nein, er saß immer noch auf dem Bett, starrte ins Nichts und drückte gerade die Zigarette im Aschenbecher auf dem Fensterbrett aus. 

„Wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde auf dem Revier, schaffst du das?“, wollte Justus wissen, als Peter nicht reagierte.

Seufzend erwiderte er: „Ja, bis gleich.“

Er legte auf, schlüpfte wieder in seine Klamotten. Skinny beobachtete ihn.

„Der Einbrecher wurde vermutlich festgenommen“, erklärte er. Bildete er es sich ein, oder war Skinny bei der Nachricht zusammen gezuckt?

Als Peter genauer hinsah, grinste er jedenfalls schon wieder, zuckte mit den Schultern als wollte er sagen: _Was hab ich gesagt?_

Peter fand seine Schuhe und war schon halb aus der Wohnung, als Skinny ihm nachrief: „Und falls du es immer noch wissen willst: Ich hatte ne kleine Messerstecherei.“

Das erklärte den Verband, schätzte Peter. Trotzdem wurde er dieses nagende Gefühl des Verdachts nicht ganz los.


	10. caffeine for the heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titel aus Glass House by Machine Gun Kelly

Peter saß am Küchentisch und starrte abwesend in eine Kaffeetasse. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren… schwierig gewesen. Bestenfalls.

Denn der mutmaßliche Einbrecher, den Cottas Leute festgesetzt hatten, war niemand anders als Mike Watson. Derselbe Mike Watson, der schon einmal mit Skinny zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Und der nun erneut versuchte, die Schuld an ihn weiter zu reichen.

Sein Problem war nur, dass man seine DNA an zwei verschiedenen Tatorten gesichert hatte – und Skinnys nicht. Außerdem war er nicht gerade das, was man einen vertrauenswürdigen Zeugen nennen würde. Sicherlich versuchte er nur, seine eigene Haut zu retten.

Dennoch kam Peter nicht ganz umhin, über seine Aussage nachzugrübeln. Immer noch stand ihm Skinnys ausweichendes Verhalten, als er ihn auf die Einbrüche angesprochen hatte, allzu deutlich vor Augen. 

Er wollte ihm glauben, er wollte es wirklich, aber er tat es einfach nicht. Zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, was für Scheiß Skinny in der Vergangenheit schon abgezogen hatte.

Zusammen genommen ergab es, dass er laut Justus und Bob in der letzten Zeit richtiggehend unausstehlich gewesen war. Er schob es auf den Stress in der Schule, wo ihre Abschlussprüfungen immer drohender am Horizont auftauchten und tatsächlich auch nicht gerade dazu beitrugen, seine Laune zu heben.

Dazu kam noch, dass je unruhiger Peters Kopf wurde, sein Koffeinkonsum umso mehr zunahm. Cola, Kaffee mit zu viel Zucker, gefühlt war das das einzige, was ihn ein bisschen beruhigte und ein bisschen fröhlicher machte, wenn er nicht zu Zigaretten greifen wollte – die ihn nur wieder an Skinny erinnern würden. Justus könnte ihm bestimmt erklären, warum das so war, aber Peter fragte lieber nicht.

Seufzend leerte er die Tasse und stellte sie in die Spüle. Dann ging er nach oben, um sich umzuziehen.

Jeffrey hatte ihn überredet, mit auf eine Party zu kommen. Zugegebenermaßen, Peter hatte sich leicht überreden lassen. Schließlich konnte es nicht schaden, ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. 

Also tauschte er die Sportsachen gegen etwas strandparty-taugliches und versuchte, nicht weiter über Skinny nachzugrübeln.

Als Jeffrey ihn eine halbe Stunde später abholte, betrachtete er ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Hast du dich mit Skinny gestritten?“, wollte er wissen.

Unruhig strich Peter das beinahe durchsichtige weiße T-Shirt glatt, das er trug, schob dann die Hände in die Taschen der engen Jeans, als er bemerkte, was er tat. „Wie kommst du drauf?“.

Jeffrey warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Du bist in letzter Zeit ganz schön gereitzt“, stellte er fest, „Und du siehst aus, als hättest du heute was vor.“

„Ich will nicht drüber reden“, winkte Peter ab. Genau genommen wollte er nicht mal drüber nachdenken.

Zum Glück nahm Jeffrey das schulterzuckend hin. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Peter im Moment lieber mit ihm Zeit verbrachte, als mit Justus und Bob. Der andere war, dass Jeffrey nicht anfangen würde, über Mike Watson und seine Aussage und Skinnys mögliche Beteiligung zu spekulieren.

Peter holte sein Fahrrad, und sie radelten zum Strand hinunter. Schon von weitem konnte man den Schein zweier großer Lagerfeuer sehen, und laute Musik drang an ihre Ohren. 

Sie schlossen die Räder an und gingen das letzte Stück zu Fuß. Jeffrey ließ Peter gleich stehen, um zwei Mädels aus seinem Mathekurs zu begrüßen, von denen eine ihm auffällig zulächelte.

Peter betrachtete die Literflasche großzügig mit Vodka versetzter Cola, die Jeffrey ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und beschloss, sich erstmal irgendwo hin zu setzen.

Der Stamm eines toten Baumes diente als Bank, und von dort hatte er einen guten Überblick über das Geschehen. Er drehte die Flasche auf und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Er unterhielt sich mit ein paar Leuten, doch nie für lange. Irgendwie fiel es ihm heute ausgesprochen schwer, Kontakt zu knüpfen. Die üblichen Themen – Schule, Sport und so weiter – erschienen ihm so oberflächlich, dass er sich kaum dazu durchringen konnte, sie anzuschneiden. Beinahe erwischte er sich dabei, sich eine der kleinen Tabletten zu wünschen, die Skinny gelegentlich spazieren trug. Dann wäre er wenigstens zu weit weg von allem, um sich noch an etwas zu stören.

Stattdessen behalf er sich mit dem Inhalt der Colaflasche.

Als hätte seine Gedanken ihn herauf beschworen, tauchte plötzlich ein blonder Haarschopf im zuckenden Schein der Feuer auf.

Jeffrey, der gerade neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, sah ihn im gleichen Moment. Er fluchte. „Shit, sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass der auch hier auftaucht!“

Doch Peter hatte schon die Flasche abgestellt und war aufgestanden. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit. Er konnte schließlich nicht ewig vor Skinny weglaufen. Er wollte endlich eine definitive Antwort haben.

„Sicher, dass das ne gute Idee ist?“, warnte Jeffrey mit der unerwarteten Klarsicht eines Betrunkenen. Aber Peter hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin.

Er war nur auf Skinny fokussiert, die große dünne Gestalt, ganz in schwarz ohne seine Jeansjacke. Vage nahm er wahr, dass das Feuer am Rande seines Sichtfelds die Kontur verloren hatte, und dass er sich auf Skinnys konzentrieren musste, um ihn scharf zu sehen. Eins war sicher, er hatte für den Abend genug Alkohol gehabt.

Skinny bemerkte ihn erst, als Peter seinen Oberarm packte. Für eine Sekunde sah er überrascht aus, dann legte sich der arrogante Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, mit dem er Peter in der Öffentlichkeit fast immer bedachte.

„Was willst du, Shaw?“, wollte er abfällig wissen.

„Komm einfach mit“, zischte Peter ihn an und zerrte ihn dann mit sich bis hinter die Hütte, in der die Schließfächer waren.

Dort ließ er Skinny los, der sich erstmal in aller Seelenruhe eine Zigarette anzündete, bevor er Peter einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Also?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Mike ist verhaftet worden“, antwortete Peter und konnte den Ärger nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraus halten. „Wie du ja sicherlich schon weißt. Und er sagt, du hättest die Einbrüche mit ihm zusammen gemacht. Stimmt das?“

Skinny zog an der Kippe, so gelassen, dass Peter schon wusste, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde, bevor er den Mund aufmachte.

„Der kleine Mike Watson“, stellte Skinny fest, und irgendwie kam die Wortwahl Peter vertraut vor. Er konnte nur nicht einordnen, woher. „Der lernt auch nie dazu.“

Mehr brauchte Peter gar nicht zu hören. Also war Mikes Aussage nicht gelogen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Skinny ihm letztes Mal erzählt hatte. Vermutlich sollte er wütend sein, aber mehr als leise Enttäuschung konnte er nicht aufbringen.

„Er darf jetzt also deinen Scheiß ausbaden?“, wollte er wissen.

Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er wusste, worauf er sich einlässt.“ Offenbar kümmerte ihn all das nicht besonders. „Was willst du jetzt machen?“, erkundigte er sich dann, und seine Stimme hatte schon wieder diesen _Ton_ angenommen. „Du willst mich nicht wirklich bei den Bullen verpetzen, oder?“

Widerwillig musste Peter zugeben, dass Skinny Recht hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihn anzeigen. Cotta Bescheid sagen und Skinny vor Gericht bringen. Aber _wollen_ tat er das definitiv nicht.

Sein Schweigen sprach anscheinend Bände. „Du bist genauso egoistisch wie ich“, legte Skinny zielsicher den Finger in die Wunde. „Sonst müsstest du dir nämlich jemand anderen suchen, für den du die Beine breit machen kannst.“

Peter wollte protestieren, ihm sagen, dass es gar nicht darum ging. Denn seine Gefühle Skinny gegenüber waren sehr viel komplizierter als das. Soviel zumindest hatte er nun endgültig einsehen müssen. Aber wollte er das wirklich zugeben? Gerade nach so einem Spruch?

Doch er kam sowieso nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. Skinny drückte die Zigarette aus und war mit einem Schritt bei ihm.

„Und wir wissen doch beide, dass du die Beine am liebsten für mich breit machst“, flüsterte er leise in Peters Ohr.

Vielleicht sollte Peter wirklich einfach zum Feuer zurück gehen und sich andere Gesellschaft für den Rest der Nacht suchen. Vielleicht half das ja. Und auch wenn er es bezweifelte, es würde zumindest Skinny ärgern. 

Doch im selben Moment, in dem ihm der Gedanke kam, wusste er schon, dass er es nicht tun würde. Trotzdem versetzte er Skinny einen unkoordinierten Stoß, verschaffte sich zumindest ein bisschen Luft.

Skinny zahlte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim, donnerte ihn gegen die grob verputzte Wand der Hütte, und der Aufprall presste die Luft aus seiner Lunge.

Einen Wimpernschlag später hatte Skinny eine Hand in seine Haare gekrallt und küsste ihn.

Noch bevor Peter wusste, was er tat, erwiderte er den Kuss. Das war nicht der Plan gewesen – so hatte das nicht ablaufen sollen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, sich gegen Skinny durchzusetzen. 

Skinny drängte ihn gegen die Hütte, der flackernde Feuerschein, der die Welt um sie erleuchtete, ihre kleine Ecke dabei jedoch in Schatten tauchte, gab Peter ein vages Gefühl der Surrealität.

Erst, als Skinny den Kuss beendete und sich stattdessen seinem Hals zuwandte, fand Peter seine Stimme wieder.

„Manchmal hasse ich dich wirklich, weißt du?“, brachte er hervor. Die Wirkung wurde jedoch deutlich gemildert, als Skinny genau den Moment nutzte, um sich gegen ihn zu reiben, und Peter ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste.

Skinny sah ihn an, doch Peter konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck im Halbdunkel nicht ganz ausmachen. „Besser so als anders, oder?“, sagte er und sein Ton war Peter völlig unvertraut. Er klang beinahe… bitter.

Bevor er versuchen konnte, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, küsste Skinny ihn erneut. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Peters Kopf ab, die andere zog immer noch an Peters Haaren.

Wäre Peter stärker gewesen, hätte er sich losgemacht und wäre davon gegangen. Aber irgendetwas an Skinny zerbrach seinen Widerstand jedes Mal aufs Neue, und er ließ sich doch wieder darauf ein. 

Peter konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie sich einfach nur küssten, sich gegeneinander bewegten. Es hätten zehn Minuten sein können oder dreißig, sein Zeitgefühl vom Alkohol und Skinny aus dem Lot gebracht.

Irgendwann ließ Skinny seine Haare los, und betrachtete seine Hand.

Der grobe Putz hatte seine Knöchel aufgerissen, und offenbar ohne darüber nachzudenken, leckte er das Blut ab. Erst, als Peter ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte, sah er auf.

Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht und er küsste Peter erneut. Der metallische Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus. 

Jetzt war es Peters Hinterkopf, der schmerzhaft mit der Wand kollidierte, während Skinny sich am Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte. Dann nestelte er an seiner eigenen Hose herum, und im nächsten Moment umschlossen seine Finger sie beide.

Unwillkürlich drängte Peter sich ihm entgegen, und Skinny fluchte.

„Egal, wie sehr du mich hasst...“, setzte er an, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zu einem Ende. Aber es klang sowieso nicht, als wäre es für Peters Ohren bestimmt gewesen.

Skinnys Griff war ein bisschen zu eng um angenehm zu sein, doch irgendwie hatte Peter das Gefühl, es müsste so sein. Das vage Unbehagen, der leichte Schmerz, es passte so gut zu ihnen, dass es ihm beinahe den Atem nahm.

Dann rieb Skinny mit dem Daumen über seine Spitze, und wieder donnerte Peters Kopf gegen den Putz. Der Schmerz zuckte durch ihn, und Skinny lachte spöttisch.

„Pass auf, dass du dir keine Gehirnerschütterung holst“, sagte er, mit so viel falscher Besorgnis, dass Peter keine Antwort einfallen wollte.

Wie um seine Worte noch weiter ins Lächerliche zu ziehen presste er einen harten Kuss auf Peters Lippen, bei dem dessen Schädel erneut Bekanntschaft mit der Hütte machte. Ein Stöhnen kroch aus Peters Kehle, und er hörte selbst, wie gequält es klang.

Plötzlich hielt Skinny inne, seine Hand stoppte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Ich habs ja gerne, wenn du laut bist“, murmelte er in Peters Ohr, „Aber willst du wirklich, dass dich jemand hört?“

Abrupt wurde Peter sich wieder bewusst, wo sie waren. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass ihn irgendjemand über das Dröhnen der Musikanlage hören würde, die irgendjemand wer-weiß-woher organisiert hatte, wenn sich jemand von der Gruppe entfernte, um zu pinkeln...

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, was Skinny mit einem leisen Lachen quittierte. Offenbar machte es ihm Spaß, Peter daran zu erinnern, wie leicht sie gerade jemand erwischen könnte. Unwillkürlich musste Peter daran denken, was Skinny beim letzten Mal gesagt hatte – es alle sehen zu lassen, was sie miteinander taten.

_Don't think that I can explain it. What can I say, it's complicated_, drang die Musik an Peters Ohren, und er wollte bitter lachen.

Doch in dem Moment begann Skinny, seine Hand wieder zu bewegen, und wieder ließ Peter seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen. Der Schmerz erdete ihn, verhinderte das er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Augenblick platzen zu müssen.

„Oh, _fuck_“, entschlüpfte es Skinny, als Peter seine Finger um Skinnys schloss, dessen Rhythmus aufnahm.

Wieder stützte er sich neben Peter ab, senkte den Kopf, schaute vielleicht an ihnen herunter, doch im Dunkeln konnte Peter es nicht genau sehen. Er konnte sich auch nicht mehr genug fokussieren, um es herauszufinden.

Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut, Skinnys Atem neben ihm, dessen vertrauten Geruch. Die Welt hätte untergehen können und er hätte es nicht mitbekommen.

Er verlor sich ganz darin, dachte nicht mehr an Einbrüche oder daran, dass Skinny ihn angelogen hatte. 

Skinny beschleunigte das Tempo seiner Hand, bis Peter kaum noch mithalten konnte. Ihre Lippen fanden wieder zusammen, der Kuss grob, beinahe schmerzhaft, und Peter zog die Nägel seiner freien Hand über Skinnys Rücken.

Durch das Hemd und das T-Shirt tat es wahrscheinlich nicht besonders weh, doch Skinny revanchierte sich trotzdem, indem er die Zähne in Peters Lippe versenkte. Der Schmerz ließ ihn aufstöhnen, Skinny noch dichter ziehen.

Immer zielstrebiger steuerten sie auf den Höhepunkt zu, und in Peter tauchte der Gedanke auf, wie er sein T-Shirt sauber bekommen sollte, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor kam. Er unterdrückte jedes Geräusch, so gut er konnte, biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte, und im nächsten Moment wurde Skinny still gegen ihn.

Noch ehe er die Augen aufmachte, wusste Peter, dass er sein Shirt eingesaut hatte, er konnte es fühlen, feucht gegen seine Haut. 

Er spürte Skinnys Finger gegen seine Lippen, und ohne nachzudenken machte er den Mund auf. Der bittere Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus und Skinny fluchte leise. Als Peter ihn ansah, schien Skinny das gar nicht mitzubekommen, beobachtete ihn intensiv und doch irgendwie abwesend.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort entzog er Peter schließlich seine Hand, wischte sie an seiner Jeans ab und schloss den Reißverschluss wieder.

Er machte einfach sein Hemd zu, und schon sah er aus, als wäre nichts gewesen. Peter dagegen sah unglücklich auf sein T-Shirt herunter.

„Sorry“, sagte Skinny ungerührt. Doch ein seltsamer Ton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, den Peter nicht einordnen konnte.

Ein Feuerzeug flammte auf, dann leuchtete die Glut auf, als Skinny an der Zigarette zog.

Im nächsten Moment machte er eine plötzliche Bewegung, bei der Peter beinahe zusammen zuckte. Doch er hielt ihm nur ein Taschentuch hin.

„Hier“, sagte er leise. Irgendwie erwartete Peter, dass der Satz noch weiter ging, doch Skinny nickte ihm nur noch einmal zu, und ging dann davon.

Befremdet sah Peter ihm nach. In letzter Zeit wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, was er von Skinny halten sollte.

Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinem T-Shirt zu. So gut es ging wischte er daran herum, und beschloss letzten Endes, dass er einfach hoffen musste, dass niemandem die Flecken auffielen. Aber es war dunkel und niemand hier dürfte mehr allzu nüchtern sein. Gedankenverloren ließ er das Taschentuch fallen, atmete noch einmal durch, und ging in einem großen Bogen zurück zu den Feuern.

Es musste ja niemand mitbekommen, dass Skinny und er aus der gleichen Richtung kamen.

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Baumstamm fallen, setzte sich zu Jeffrey, der sich gerade mit Noah Baker unterhielt. Keine zehn Meter entfernt redete Skinny mit einem Typen aus Dylan Parks Gang. Er hatte ein Bier in der Hand und nichts deutete darauf hin, was er und Peter gerade noch getrieben hatten.

Noah ging davon, und Jeffrey schien sich Peters Gegenwart gewahr zu werden.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?“, wollte er wissen – war offenbar Peters Blick zu Skinny hinüber gefolgt.

Peter seufzte. „Ja“, antwortete er ohne Überzeugung. Überlegte kurz, rieb sich den immer noch schmerzenden Hinterkopf. „Nein.“ Müde zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht.“

Jeffrey sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Irgendwann musst du dir mal klar werden, was du eigentlich von ihm willst“, stellte er mit einer Einsicht und Ernsthaftigkeit fest, die er nur unter Alkoholeinfluss erreichte.

Am liebsten hätte Peter ihn von dem Stamm geschubst. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm schon länger klar, dass das so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Aber auch wenn er eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich von Skinny wollte, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dessen Vorstellungen anders aussahen.

Abrupt wandte er den Blick von der langen, dünnen Gestalt ab, und nahm Jeffrey die Colaflasche ab. Er brauchte jetzt Koffein. Und Alkohol. Aber vor allem Koffein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Textzeile ist aus Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello – Bad Things, was generell ein absoluter peter/skinny mood ist


	11. dangerous acquaintances with a history

_It‘s all lies, it‘s all lies_  
_Fairytales, a waste of time_  
[Bülow – Not A Love Song]

Als Peter sein Zimmer verließ, versuchte er, nicht auf die gepackten Taschen zu achten, die im oberen Flur standen.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, wo es immer noch nach dem Butterkuchen roch, den seine Mutter vorhin für ihn gebacken hatte.

Sein Vater kam ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen.

„Da bist du ja! Wir wollten dich gerade fragen, ob wir noch eine Runde Rommé zusammen spielen wollen!“ Dabei sah er so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass Peter am liebsten eingewilligt hatte.

Aber er musste noch etwas erledigen. Er schob es schon so lange vor sich her. Heute war seine letzte Gelegenheit.

Also schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will noch schnell zu Justus gehen“, log er.

Sein Vater schien ein bisschen in sich zusammen zu fallen. „Oh“, machte er, „Ich dachte ihr trefft euch morgen früh sowieso noch?“

Peter nickte. „Ja, schon“, antwortete er und versuchte sich hastig eine Erklärung zu überlegen, „Aber dann sind ja auch Jeffrey und Kelly und so da, und heute Abend wollen wir uns nur zu dritt noch mal treffen.“

Verständnisvoll, aber enttäuscht, lächelte sein Vater. „Na gut, dann fahr ruhig. Aber komm nicht so spät nach Hause, du hast morgen viel vor.“

„Danke, Dad“, sagte Peter leise, und umarmte seinen Vater.

Für einen Moment standen sie so im Flur, dann machte Peter sich los und ging zur Tür. „Bis später“, verabschiedete er sich.

Ganz bewusst ignorierte er seinen Wagen. Heute konnte ihm der Weg beinahe nicht lang genug dauern.

Straße um Straße wanderte er durch Rocky Beach. Es war immer noch heiß, immer noch drückend. Trotzdem wurde Peter irgendwie nicht so richtig warm. Das Wissen, was er zu tun hatte, nagte schon seit Wochen unaufhaltsam an seinem Hirn.

Als er in Little Rampart vor der vertrauten Haustür stand, zögerte er für einen Moment. Wie immer war die Tür nur angelehnt, doch er konnte sich nur mit Mühe dazu überwinden, sie aufzustoßen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach wieder umgedreht und nach Hause zurück gegangen um mit seinen Eltern Karten zu spielen.

Stattdessen zuckte er zusammen, als jemand von innen die Tür aufriss. Eine ältere schwarze Frau stand im Rahmen und warf ihm einen ebenso überraschten Blick zu.

„Was stehst du denn hier rum? Rein oder raus, aber nicht im Weg stehen!“, fuhr sie ihn an, klang dabei jedoch gar nicht mal so unfreundlich. Peter erkannte sie als eine von Skinnys direkten Nachbarn. Sie hatte eine kratzbürstige Art, schien aber sonst ganz nett zu sein.

Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Verzeihung, Ma‘am“, entschuldigte er sich und huschte dann doch an ihr vorbei ins Haus. So bekam er nicht mit, wie sie ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher sah.

Im Treppenhaus roch es wie immer nach einer Mischung verschiedener Gerichte, nach schalem Bier und kaltem Rauch. Am Anfang hatte ihn der Geruch manchmal fast würgen lassen, doch inzwischen nahm er ihn kaum noch wahr.

Je höher er die Stufen kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Vor Skinnys Tür blieb er stehen.

Die Klingel war vor einem halben Jahr kaputt gegangen, und er bezweifelte, dass Skinny sie inzwischen repariert hatte. Für einen langen Moment starrte er die Tür nur an. Dann zwang er sich, die Hand zu heben, und gegen das dünne Holz zu klopfen.

Drinnen blieb es still und Peter sackte das Herz in die Hose. War Skinny etwa gar nicht zuhause?

Er klopfte erneut. Und war beinahe erleichtert, als von drinnen Skinnys ungehaltene Stimme erklang. „Ja, verdammt, ich komm ja schon!“

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen wartete er darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnete.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was Skinny da drinnen machte, als schließlich Schritte näher kamen und ein Schlüssel gedreht wurde.

Dann schwang die Tür auf. Es hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können, dass Skinny jemand anderen erwartet hatte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck fror ein, als er Peter erkannte, dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel spöttisch. „Na, hast den Weg noch gefunden?“, ätzte er.

Sie hatten sich in der letzten Zeit nur selten gesehen – die Vorbereitung auf seine Abschlussprüfungen hatte Peter vollkommen in Beschlag genommen. Und vielleicht – vielleicht war er Skinny aus dem Weg gegangen.

Er nickte stumm.

Als er sich nicht bewegte, packte Skinny ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Hinter ihm knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

„Hast dich ja lange nicht blicken lassen“, murrte Skinny.

Bevor Peter ihm eine Antwort geben könnte, küsste Skinny ihn. Er schmeckte bitter, aber vielleicht bildete Peter sich das auch nur ein.

Die Hand an seinem Kragen zerrte ihn immer noch dichter, die andere wand sich grob in seine Haare.

Ein Stöhnen entschlüpfte Peter – halb Schmerz, halb Erregung, aber das war er ja inzwischen gewöhnt. In der letzten Zeit war es immer beides gewesen, wenn er mit Skinny zusammen war.

Mit Gewalt manövrierte Skinny ihn durch die Wohnung, ohne von ihm abzulassen. Und Peter wehrte sich nicht, ließ es einfach geschehen. Er konnte die blauen Flecken schon vor sich sehen, die Skinnys Hände auf seinem Körper hinterlassen würden, und er hatte schon lange aufgehört, so zu tun, als würden sie ihm nicht gefallen.

Einen Augenblick später fand er sich auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer wieder – ob Skinny ihn absichtlich dorthin gestoßen hatte, oder ob er ihn eigentlich aufs Sofa hatte schubsen wollen, konnte Peter beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Skinny ragte vor ihm auf, und ohne, dass weitere Anweisungen nötig gewesen wären, öffnete Peter Gürtel und Reißverschluss, schob die Jeans ein Stück über Skinnys Hüften.

Wieder griff Skinny nach einem Büschel von Peters Haaren, dirigierte seinen Kopf, und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte Peter sich ihm nicht widersetzen können.

Er bemühte sich, durch die Nase zu atmen, den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, und obwohl ihm Tränen in die Augen traten, genoss er die brutale Behandlung. Seine eigene Jeans war schmerzhaft eng, aber er brauchte beide Hände, um sich in Skinnys Griff wenigstens ein bisschen Luft zu verschaffen.

Schließlich zerrte Skinny ihn weg, und Peter rang nach Atem.

Skinny war unbeherrschter als sonst, schlug ihm ins Gesicht, härter als je zuvor, bis Peter Blut schmeckte und ihm die Ohren klingelten.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Skinny etwas ahnte – instinktiv bemerkt hatte, dass etwas anders war, ohne es selbst zu wissen.

Grob zerrte Skinny ihn auf die Couch, hatte ihm die Hose abgestreift, bevor Peter sich überhaupt wieder in seiner Umgebung orientiert hatte.

Dann war er über ihm, presste ihn in die Kissen, rieb sich gegen ihn, biss gnadenlos zu bis Peter sich sicher war, dass er blutende Wunden zurückbehalten würde.

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er stöhnen oder schreien sollte; jedes Geräusch, das ihm entschlüpfte, war gepresst und heiser.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Skinny von ihm ab, das Gewicht, das Peter an Ort und Stelle hielt, verschwand von einem Moment auf den anderen.

„Umdrehen“, befahl Skinny ungewohnt kalt.

Sein Tonfall jagte einen Schauer über Peters Rücken, der nicht nur angenehm war.

Trotzdem – oder gerade deshalb? – gehorchte er ohne Widerworte. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch, erlaubte Skinny, ihn wieder auf die Couch zu pinnen.

Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte er Skinnys Finger gegen seinen Eingang. Das Gleitgel war kalt und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Es war unwahrscheinlich vertraut – Skinnys Hand auf seiner Haut. Doch gleichzeitig war es irgendwie weniger sorgsam als es sein sollte.

Zwei Finger, dann drei, die ihn ungeduldig dehnten. Dann das Knistern der Folie. Skinny drang in ihn ein und es fühlte sich an, als wollte er Peter zweiteilen.

Sie stöhnten im Gleichklang, doch Peters war mit Schmerz gemischt.

Skinny war gnadenlos, zerrte Peters Hüfte in die Höhe, bis er fast auf den Knien war, stieß wieder und wieder in ihn ohne sich besonders um sein Befinden zu kümmern.

Und trotz allem konnte Peter nicht verleugnen, dass es ihm irgendwie gefiel. Bevor er es selbst mitbekam erwischte er sich dabei, sich Skinny immer noch etwas mehr entgegen zu drängen.

„_God_, du kleine Schlampe“, brachte Skinny atemlos hervor, zwischen zwei Flüchen. Plötzlich war Peter sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es nicht doch böse meinte, aber das änderte leider nichts daran, dass er unweigerlich darauf reagierte.

Er stöhnte ins Sofakissen, vergrub sein Gesicht darin, um es zu dämpfen. Im nächsten Moment wurde es ihm unter dem Kopf weggerissen und seine Wange traf schmerzhaft auf die harte Armlehne darunter.

„Ja, schön laut“, murmelte Skinny rau in sein Ohr, „damit alle hören wie gerne du die Beine für mich breit machst.“

Sein Rhythmus gewann an Tempo, unbarmherzig und rücksichtslos. Peter hätte ihm nichts entgegen setzen können, selbst, wenn er es versucht hätte.

Tief in ihm stieß Skinny immer wieder gegen das Bündel aus Nerven, nicht bei jedem Stoß, doch oft genug, um Peter völlig den Verstand zu rauben. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Stöhnen würde im ganzen Raum widerhallen – im ganzen Haus vielleicht sogar. Doch Skinny schien es nicht zu stören – wann immer er Atem dazu fand, trieb er Peter nur noch mehr an.

Sein Griff um Peters Hüfte war richtiggehend schmerzhaft. Unzweifelhaft würde er blaue Flecken hinterlassen, die Peter noch in einigen Tagen im Spiegel würde bewundern dürfen.

Skinnys leises Keuchen in Peters Ohr, der leichte, aber allumfassende Schmerz, das alles genoss Peter mehr, als er sollte. Vielleicht, weil es möglicherweise das letzte Mal war.

Er kam mit einem gepressten Geräusch, quer über die Couch, ohne, dass Skinny seinen Schwanz auch nur berührte.

Skinnys leises Stöhnen war übermäßig laut in seinem Ohr, klang fast wie sein Name – aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Ein langer Moment der Stille entspann sich zwischen ihnen, bis Skinny sich schließlich aus ihm zurück zog, das Kondom abstreifte, und sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ, sobald Peter sich aufgesetzt hatte.

Schweigend machte Peter sich sauber, zog die Jeans wieder an, um wenigstens einen Anschein von Anstand zu wahren.

„Ich geh nach New Jersey“, brachte er schließlich hervor ohne Skinny anzusehen. „Zum Studium. Ich habe ein Stipendium bekommen. Der Flug geht morgen Abend.“

Die Anspannung, die die gelassene Stimmung vertrieb, war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen. Skinny verharrte für einen Moment mitten in der Bewegung, bevor er sich schwer zurück gegen die Polster fallen ließ. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, das Klicken des Feuerzeugs und sein Einatmen klangen Peter viel zu laut in den Ohren.

Langsam blies Skinny den Rauch zur Decke. Dann sagte er: „Also war das hier n Abschiedsfick.“

Seine Stimme klang wie eine Bandansage – emotionslos und distanziert. Sie jagte einen kalten Schauer über Peters Rücken.

_Nein_, wollte er sagen, _Nein, ich will mit dir in Kontakt bleiben. Ich will dich wiedersehen. Ich will… ich will dich nicht verlieren_. Aber er sagte nichts, weil er wusste, dass es vergeblich war.

Sie würden Fremde werden, unweigerlich – nein, keine Fremden, dafür kannten sie sich zu gut. Gefährliche Bekannte mit einer gemeinsamen Geschichte.

Der Gedanke drehte Peter den Magen um und legte sich wie ein Galgenstrick um seinen Hals. Er wollte sich das nicht einmal vorstellen.

Ein Bild tauchte ungebeten vor seinen Augen auf, Rocky Beach im Winter, die Weihnachtsdekoration in der Innenstadt, und Skinny, der ihm entgegen kam, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Die Vorstellung tat ihm im Herzen weh. 

Er fragte sich, was Skinny wohl auf seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, doch als er einen Blick zur Seite riskierte, sah der ihn gar nicht an.

Stumm stierte er aus dem Fenster, zog mechanisch an seiner Zigarette.

Dann, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, fokussierte er sich wieder auf Peter und ein viel zu breites Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. 

„Tja, Schisser“, sagte er, und der Spitzname klang plötzlich wieder beißend, „Dann sollten wir wohl das Beste draus machen.“

Im nächsten Moment hatte er Peter wieder zu sich gezerrt, küsste ihn grob, und Peter wusste, dass er erst spät in der Nach wieder nach Hause kommen würde, wenn Skinny eingeschlafen war und jeder Zentimeter von Peters Körper schmerzte.

_Soon we will be strangers. No, we can never be that._  
_Hurting someone is an act of reluctant intimacy._  
_We will be dangerous acquaintances with a history._  
[Hanif Kureishi – Intimacy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Tut mir leid? Ich verspreche, im nächsten Kapitel wird es besser ;)


	12. like a moth to a flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panikattacken und Erwähnung von Selbstverletzung. Aber es ist nicht allzu dark, keine Sorge ;)

_Drawn to your face like a moth to a flame_  
_See it crystal clear, like a picture in a frame_  
_So many wrongs, but I can only recall_  
_Recall the best of us_  
[Indica – Missing]

Peter hatte nicht gedacht, dass er den Tag erleben würde, an dem Rocky Beach einen Pride organisierte.

Doch irgendwie war es doch dazu gekommen, und da er sowieso zufällig gerade in Kalifornien war, ließ er es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, hinzugehen. Was brachte es denn schon, wenn man während des Studiums akzeptierte, queer zu sein, und sich outete, wenn man es nicht alten Klassenkameraden unter die Nase reiben konnte, nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagierten?

Natürlich war es nicht groß, aber in der Innenstadt waren Regenbogenfahnen gehisst, und auf dem Markt gab es eine Reihe von Ständen, die Getränke, Essen und verschiedensten Kleinkram in Regenbogenfarben verkaufte.

Aber das beste war, wie viele Leute da waren. Peter hätte nie gedacht, dass es in Rocky fucking Beach so viele queere Menschen gab. Er sah so viele Leute, die in verschiedene Flaggen gehüllt waren, Jungs, die nur in Jeans und Binder herum liefen, Drag Queens, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und dazwischen Paare, die aussahen, als würde ihnen nur der weiße Gartenzaun zum vollendeten Glück fehlen.

Der einzige Wermutstropfen war, dass Peters Freunde nicht da waren. Justus und Bob mussten bald Hausarbeiten abgeben, und Jeffrey trainierte wie besessen für ein wichtiges Spiel. Aber so unterhielt Peter sich eben mit anderen Leuten – es waren bemerkenswert viele da, die er von früher kannte. Alte Klassenkameraden, ehemalige Teamkollegen, sogar den ein oder anderen Lehrer sah er. Bei einigen hatte er beinahe erwartet, sie hier zu sehen, doch mit anderen hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet – ohne bei genauerem Nachdenken wirklich überrascht zu sein.

Nachdem er sich eine Weile mit einer alten Freundin von Kelly unterhalten hatte, entzog er sich dem Gespräch schließlich mit einer Ausrede, als er eine andere Bekannte auf sie zu steuern sah – eine Cheerleaderin, mit der er noch nie zurecht gekommen war.

Er ging zwischen einigen Buden hindurch mit dem vagen Gedanken im Hinterkopf, sich vielleicht irgendwo ein Eis zu holen.

Später konnte Peter nicht mehr sagen, warum er den Kopf gehoben hatte. Ein unartikulierter Ruf vielleicht, was auch immer. Jedenfalls sah er auf, sah sich um, und glaubte schon, er wäre gar nicht gemeint gewesen.

Und dann entdeckte er ihn.

In der Schlange am Imbiss, umgeben von ein paar von Leuten, stand Skinny. Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hob er allen Ernstes die Hand zum Gruß.

Mit einem abrupten Nicken erwiderte Peter, doch seine Füße trugen ihn schon weiter.

Erst drei Geschäfte weiter wurde ihm klar, was gerade passiert war.

Er hatte nicht mit Skinny gerechnet – nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Am liebsten wäre er umgedreht, zu ihm gegangen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Eben hätte er zu ihm herüber gehen können, ihn ansprechen können.

Ihn fragen können, wie es ihm ging, was er jetzt machte. _Ob er jemand anderen gefunden hatte_, wisperte die hämische kleine Stimme in Peters Kopf.

Aber jetzt?

Er hatte das Gefühl, es würde sich alles um ihn drehen, die Geräusche, Gerüche waren plötzlich zu viel und unendlich weit weg. Ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt.

Kurz entschlossen steuerte er den nächstbesten Stand an, bestellte sich auf den Schreck erstmal ein Bier. Wieder glitten seine Augen zurück zum Imbiss. Er konnte Skinny nicht mehr sehen, die hervorspringende Wand verdeckte ihn.

Mechanisch trank er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, doch es hätte genauso gut Wasser sein können, so viel schmeckte er von dem Bier.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen“, sagte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Irritiert wandte er sich um, sah in das lächelnde Gesicht eines Mädchens, und brauchte viel zu lange, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er vorhin mit ihr geredet hatte. Vorhin – vor Skinny.

Unfokussiert ließ er den Blick zurück zum Imbiss irren. „Hab ich auch“, antwortete er beinahe unhörbar. „Irgendwie.“

Offenbar merkte sie, wie weit weg er war, denn sie ließ ihn allein.

Krampfhaft hielt Peter sich an seinem Glas fest und versuchte, Skinny kraft seiner Gedanken dazu zu bringen, aus dem Imbiss zu kommen. Dann bekäme Peter vielleicht noch eine Chance, mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht kam Skinny ja sogar zu diesem Stand herüber – zu ihm passen würde es auf jeden Fall.

Das Bier in Peters Hand wurde erst warm, dann schal, doch er bekam es gar nicht richtig mit. Seine Gedanken kreiselten in seinem Kopf wie ein Glücksrad – wie die Trommel eines Revolvers – und jedes Mal wenn es langsamer wurde, hielt es auf einer anderen Erinnerung inne.

Keine davon machte irgendetwas besser.

Schließlich war Peters Glas leer. Abrupt stellte er es ab. Er sollte nach Hause gehen. Wenn er hier blieb würde er die ganze Zeit über seine Schulter sehen in der Befürchtung – oder Hoffnung – Skinny noch einmal zu sehen.

Mit der vagen Ausrede im Hinterkopf, sich im Supermarkt nebenan eine Flasche Wasser zu kaufen, steuerte er in Richtung des Imbisses. Im Vorbeigehen warf er einen Blick hinein, konnte Skinny jedoch nirgendwo sehen.

Vielleicht waren seine Kumpels noch da, doch die hatte Peter nicht lange genug gesehen, um sie wiederzuerkennen. Verdammt, er hatte _Skinny_ kaum lange genug gesehen. Gerade lange genug, um ihn zu erkennen.

Widerwillig machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Zwei Straßen weiter begannen seine Hände plötzlich zu zittern und er war seltsam dankbar dafür, dass er zu Fuß unterwegs war. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wollte er zerspringen, ein dumpfer Schmerz hämmerte hinter seinen Schläfen. Vielleicht lag es einfach an der schwülen, drückenden Hitze, redete er sich ein, doch der wahrscheinlichere Auslöser war ein anderer.

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, bis er kaum noch sehen konnte, wohin er trat. Nur mit Mühe bekam er die Haustür aufgeschlossen, hatte Probleme, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu schieben.

Er fühlte sich, als hätte er nicht ein Bier getrunken, sondern zehn, so unsicher war er auf den Füßen. Unkonzentriert versuchte er, seine Turnschuhe abzustreifen, riss blind von Tränen an den Schnürsenkeln, als sie sich verknoteten.

Endlich war er sie los, stolperte direkt in die Küche, in der Hoffnung, eine Flasche Vodka im Gefrierschrank zu finden. Der Nachgeschmack des Biers war bitter und schal auf seiner Zunge, und er versuchte, ihn mit einem Schluck Vodka wegzuspülen. 

Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen, griff fahrig nach der Fernbedienung, fand irgendeinen Sender, der ein Baseballspiel brachte.

Die Regeln waren beruhigend vertraut, und für einen Moment beobachtete Peter einfach nur die kleinen Männchen.

Langsam normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag wieder, das Zittern in seinen Fingern ließ nach, und statt eiskalt war ihm plötzlich zu warm.

Seufzend nahm er noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

Er hätte so gerne mit Skinny gesprochen, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was er denn eigentlich hätte sagen wollen.

Was immer sie vielleicht mal gehabt hatten – es war zu ende. Endgültig. Das hatte Skinny ihn beim letzten Mal überdeutlich klar gemacht. Ihre _Beziehung_, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen wollte, war vorbei.

Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen, und bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden, dass er seine letzte Chance vielleicht schon gehabt hatte, zog eine seltsame Taubheit in Peter ein.

Natürlich, er wusste, wo Skinny wohnte, er könnte einfach hinfahren und klingeln, wie er es früher so oft getan hatte. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er nicht willkommen sein würde.

Und selbst wenn Skinny ihn herein ließ, was sollten sie machen? In der Küche sitzen und über alte Zeiten reden? Auf der Couch vögeln, wie sie es früher getan hatten?

Sein gesunder Menschenverstand meldete sich zurück, und erinnerte ihn vehement, warum er im letzten Jahr nicht einen Versuch unternommen hatte, Skinny zu schreiben.

Müde wischte er die letzten verirrten Tränen weg und sah wieder zum Fernseher.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, welche Teams eigentlich spielten. Doch langsam, ganz langsam beruhigte er sich.

Seufzend ließ er sich zurück gegen die Lehne fallen. Womit hatte er diese Begegnung nur verdient?

Ein Klingeln an der Haustür ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Wer konnte das sein? Seine Eltern waren bis zum Abend in L.A., seine Freunde waren nicht in der Stadt. Halb wollte er einfach sitzen bleiben, bis wer-immer-dort-draußen-stand einfach unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzog.

Doch als es erneut klingelte, kämpfte er sich von der Couch hoch und stolperte in den Flur zurück.

Rein aus Gewohnheit warf er einen Blick durch das kleine Fenster neben der Tür. Und bekam zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fast einen Herzinfarkt.

Draußen stand, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und seltsam nervös aussehend, – Skinny.

Peters Finger begannen wieder zu zittern, das Metall des Türgriffs war eiskalt unter seiner Haut.

Er sollte einfach wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen. So tun, als wäre niemand zuhause. Stattdessen drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey“, sagte Skinny.

„Hey“, erwiderte Peter.

Als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Als hätte es den Nachmittag in Skinnys Wohnung nie gegeben, als er Peter so brutal behandelt hatte wie nie zuvor, bevor Peter ihm gesagt hatte, dass er wegziehen würde.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte Skinny.

_Nein_, wollte Peter sagen. „Klar“, kam es aus seinem Mund.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Skinny auch schon an ihm vorbei, der Flur schien um sie herum zu schrumpfen. Der vertraute Geruch nach Rauch legte sich auf Peters Atemwege und es traf ihn mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne, wie sehr er Skinny vermisst hatte.

Ohne es so recht mitzubekommen schloss Peter die Haustür wieder, zwang sich dann, sich umzudrehen. Der Anblick machte etwas mit seinem Magen, das er nicht erklären konnte. Skinny, in seiner alten Jeansjacke, die Peter besser kannte als seinen eigenen Kleiderschrank, die Hose, wie immer etwas fleckig und zerrissen, die Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen.

Mit einem Schritt war Skinny bei ihm, küsste ihn, und es war so schmerzhaft vertraut, dass es Peter die Kehle zuschnürte. Er hätte den Kuss nicht erwidern können, selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte.

Nach einer Sekunde ließ Skinny ihn los, musterte ihn, als hätte Peter ihm ein kompliziertes Rätsel aufgegeben.

„Was ist, Schisser?“, wollte er wissen, und er klang immer noch so, wie Peter ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ein bisschen herablassend, ein bisschen spöttisch, aber dabei überraschend nett und vielleicht sogar einen Hauch besorgt.

„Was willst du hier?“ Peter erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum, so flach kam der Satz heraus.

Unruhig wandte Skinny den Blick ab – Peter konnte wieder Luft holen – fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er sah sich im Flur um, betrachtete die Garderobe, die Familienfotos. Dem Spiegel wich er aus, wie Peter bemerkte.

Er wusste nicht, ob es ihn beruhigen sollte, dass Skinny sich offensichtlich genauso unwohl fühlte wie er, oder ob es ihn beunruhigen sollte, weil es so untypisch für ihn war.

Unerwartet musste er an Louise denken, eine Freundin aus dem Studium, der er die ganze Geschichte eines Nachts bei zu viel Wein erzählt hatte. Sie würde mit ihm schimpfen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er Skinny auch nur wieder zur Tür herein gelassen hatte.

„Zwing mich nicht, es zu sagen“, brachte Skinny schließlich hervor. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war so unverhohlen ehrlich, dass Peter das Gefühl hatte, er sähe ihn zum ersten Mal.

Aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, worauf Skinny hinaus wollte. „Was zu sagen?“

„Ich…“, setzte Skinny an, dann verlor seine Stimme sich. Nervös spielte er an einem schweren Totenkopfring an seinem Mittelfinger herum. „Ich... ich hab dich vermisst.“

„Du hast mich vermisst“, wiederholte Peter, und er hörte selbst, wie kalt seine Stimme geworden war. „Nach einem Jahr fällt dir plötzlich ein, dass du mich vermisst hast.“

Skinny zuckte zusammen, als hätte Peter ihn geschlagen.

Wut wallte in ihm auf. Was bildete Skinny sich eigentlich ein, wer er war? Nach einem Jahr ohne jeglichen Kontakt einfach hier aufzutauchen und zu sagen _Ich habe dich vermisst._

Abrupt drehte Peter ihm den Rücken zu. Er konnte Skinny jetzt nicht länger anschauen. Er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu tun, er konnte nicht auch noch versuchen, die zu entziffern, die sich da auf Skinnys Gesicht stritten. Außerdem würde er sonst die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, und dann würde er ihm doch wieder nachgeben. So, wie er es immer getan hatte. 

Denn ein Teil von ihm wollte nichts mehr, als dort wieder anzusetzen, wo sie vor einem Jahr aufgehört hatten. Wollte Skinny ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, sich mit ihm den Vodka teilen, der dort langsam warm wurde, und ihn auf der Couch küssen.

„Bitte...“, sagte Skinny hinter ihm leise und seine Stimme klang belegt. Sanft berührten seine Fingerspitzen Peters Schulter. „_Bitte_, Peter.“

Der Name traf Peter wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Skinny noch nie seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. Wenn sie sich auf der Straße begegnete, sagte er _Shaw_. Und wenn sie alleine waren, war es immer nur _Schisser_.

Er drehte sich doch wieder um. Und wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was ihm Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck sagen sollte.

„Bitte _was_?“, fuhr er Skinny an. Oder zumindest wollte er ihn anfahren. Es kam sehr viel müder heraus, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Unbehaglich schluckte Skinny. Er schien sich jedes Wort einzeln abringen zu müssen, und Peter hätte sich vielleicht darüber gefreut, wenn er nicht so verdammt durcheinander gewesen wäre.

„Bitte… bitte wirf mich jetzt nicht raus?“, sagte Skinny, doch es klang wie eine Frage.

Peter sollte ihn einfach vor die Tür setzen. Ihn aus dem Haus und aus seinem Leben schmeißen und nie wieder zurück sehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach den ganzen Abend betrinken und hoffen, dass er sich morgen an nichts mehr erinnerte. Falls das hier nicht sowieso ein Traum war.

Einen langen Moment rang er mit sich selbst. Dann seufzte er. „Gib mir einen guten Grund“, brachte er hervor. Seine Stimme klang fast genauso bittend wie Skinnys.

Der wich seinem Blick aus und hob die Schultern, als wollte er sagen _Ich habe keinen._

Dann sagte er leise: „Es tut mir leid. Wegen letztem Mal.“

Peter glaubte, er hätte sich verhört. _Entschuldigte_ Skinny sich gerade bei ihm?

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, huschte ein müdes Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht. „Ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass ich drauf steh, dir wehzutun, und das du dir gerne wehtun lässt.“ Die Wut wollte sich wieder in Peter bemerkbar machen, doch Skinny fuhr fort: „Aber letztes Mal hab ichs übertrieben. Tut mir leid.“

„Ich hätte dir auch eher sagen sollen, dass ich weggehe“, gab Peter ebenso leise zu.

Er hatte es gewusst, damals schon, dass er es zu lange aufgeschoben hatte. Aber solange er es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, war es irgendwie weniger real gewesen. Und er hatte Skinny nicht verlieren wollen.

Und es dann unweigerlich doch getan.

„Ich wusste damals, das irgendetwas war“, beantwortete Skinny eine Frage, die Peter sich schon seit einem Jahr stellte. „Ich wusste an dem Tag, das irgendetwas anders war.“

Peter atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, über wen er sich gerade mehr ärgern wollte. Über Skinny, dafür, dass er hier stand und Dinge sagte wie _ich vermisse dich_ und _es tut mir leid_, oder über sich selbst, weil er ihm glaubte.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er erneut, doch diesmal meinte er es beinahe ernst. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen, ansatzweise zumindest, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, warum Skinny eigentlich hier war.

Und so, wie er Peter musterte, überrascht und unsicher, wusste er es offenbar auch nicht. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an, dann sagte Skinny leise, so leise als wüsste er selbst nicht, woher das Wort kam: „Dich.“

Peter konnte spüren, wie der Widerstand in seinem Inneren zusammenschmolz. Was konnte er dem schon entgegen setzen?

Langsam machte Skinny einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ließ Peter alle Zeit der Welt, um ihm auszuweichen. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten, schloss er die Augen.

Der Kuss war unerwartet sanft, beinahe vorsichtig. Hilfslos griff Peter nach Skinny, und als ihm ein leises Geräusch entschlüpfte, halb Seufzen, halb Stöhnen, schien Skinny das als Signal zu nehmen.

Er wurde fordernder, drängte Peter mit dem Rücken gegen das Treppengeländer. Willenlos ließ Peter es geschehen.

Bevor es sich jedoch in die Richtung entwickeln konnte, in die es sich immer entwickelte, wich Skinny plötzlich ein Stück zurück. „Ist das okay?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

So viel Rücksichtnahme war unerwartet, und Peter wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte.

Aber er hatte offenbar nichts, aber auch gar nichts gelernt. Denn er konnte nur die Hände in die Jeansjacke krallen, Skinny näher ziehen, und flüstern: „Komm mit nach oben.“

Ein kleines Lächeln zog über Skinnys Gesicht. „Du bist und bleibst eine kleine Schlampe, Schisser“, stellte er fest, aber es klang überraschend liebevoll.

Er küsste Peter noch einmal, bevor er ihn zur Treppe hinüber zog. An der untersten Stufe hielten sie inne, dann machte Peter sich los und ging als erster nach oben. Wie selbstverständlich folgte Skinny ihm.

Sie schafften es nur bis zur Tür zu Peters Zimmer. Skinny presste ihn gegen den Rahmen, ihre Lippen trafen wieder aufeinander, bis sie beide Atem holen mussten.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Skinny sanft über Peters Wange, über den Glitzer und den Regenbogen, den ihm irgendjemand aufgemalt hatte.

„Du siehst so verdammt schwul aus“, stellte er fest. Bevor Peter etwas erwidern konnte, lächelte er und fügte hinzu: „Das ist irgendwie süß.“

Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, sondern fielen einfach so aufs Bett.

Ausnahmsweise ließen sie sich wirklich Zeit, und Peter genoss es, Skinny einfach nur gegen sich zu spüren, ihn zu küssen, sich wieder zu erinnern, wie sie zusammen passten. Zusammen gehörten?

Schnell gesellte sich sein T-Shirt zu Skinnys Jacke auf den Fußboden, und als Peter versuchte, Skinny das Shirt auszuziehen, während der sehr viel mehr daran interessiert zu sein schien, ihn weiter zu küssen, stieg tatsächlich ein albernes Lachen in Peter auf.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte Skinny ihn auf den Rücken, sah auf ihn herab, und Peter fühlte sich an früher erinnert. Wie Skinny ihn dominiert hatte, erst spielerisch, später immer härter, bis sie den Grenzen seiner Einwilligung gefährlich nahe gekommen waren.

Skinny setzte sich auf, zog sich dann betont langsam das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Mit leiser Beunruhigung betrachtete Peter die neuen Narben, die zum Vorschein kamen. Eine fiel ihm besonders ins Auge, zog sich über Skinnys Seite, schlecht verheilt und noch rot.

Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand danach aus; Skinny zuckte zusammen als Peters Fingerspitzen die wunde Haut berührten.

Beinahe hatte Peter sein _frag nicht_ schon wieder im Ohr, diese zwei Wörter mit denen er immer ablenkte und jede Diskussion unterband, doch stattdessen griff Skinny nach seiner Hand, hielt sie auf der Narbe fest.

„Bin in ne Kneipenschlägerei geraten“, sagte er, ohne Peter anzusehen. „War ausnahmsweise nicht mal meine Schuld.“

Sanft zog Peter seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, küsste ihn, versuchte all die Gefühle hinein zu legen, die sich in ihm stritten. So, wie Skinny den Kuss erwiderte, verstand er sie vielleicht sogar.

Sein Hand glitt über Peters Bauch, erreichte den Bund seiner Jeans, und ganz von selbst wollte Peter sich der Berührung schon entgegen recken. Doch dann hielt Skinny inne, löste sich von Peter, und sah ihn schon wieder so ernst an.

„Ist das okay?“, fragte er erneut.

Peter konnte nur nicken, und dann leise stöhnen, als Skinnys Finger sich um ihn legten. Es war so schmerzhaft vertraut, trotz des kalten Metall des Rings, das sich in die empfindliche Haut presste, und trotz der neuen Schwielen, die Skinnys Hand an unerwarteten Stellen hatte.

Bereits im nächsten Moment stockte Skinny wieder.

„Wenn ich zu weit gehe“, setzte er an, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, „Wenn ich wieder zu weit gehe, sagst du stopp, ja?“

Er klang so ehrlich besorgt, dass es Peter die Kehle zuschnürte. Offenbar war auch Skinny aufgefallen, wie verdammt ungesund ihre Beziehung zuletzt gewesen war. Peter nickte, doch Skinny fixierte ihn weiter.

„Versprochen?“, versicherte er sich.

Peter zwang seine Stimme zur Kooperation. „Versprochen.“

Skinny küsste ihn, begann langsam, die Hand zu bewegen, und Peter seufzte in den Kuss.

Wieder verging eine Weile, in der sie sich einfach damit beschäftigten, Haut auf Haut, Peters Hände auf Skinnys Rücken, und die Zeit schien sich um sie zu beugen und zu verzerren.

Ohne große Zeremonie befreite Skinny ihn schließlich von Jeans und Unterwäsche, warf sie zur Seite, und machte gerade Anstalten, Peter weiter zu küssen, als dieser ihn zurück hielt.

„Ich...“, setzte Peter an, musste dann kurz über sich selbst schmunzeln, „Ich habs satt immer als einziger nackt zu sein.“

Skinny stockte merklich, und für eine Sekunde wünschte Peter, er hätte das nicht gesagt. Doch dann nickte Skinny abrupt.

„Okay“, murmelte er. Er stand auf, und ohne jede Show streifte er die Hose ab.

Und plötzlich wusste Peter, warum er sie bisher immer anbehalten hatte. Über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zog sich ein Muster feiner Narben, und man musste kein Experte sein um zu wissen, woher die wohl stammten. Zu Peters Beruhigung schienen jedoch keine frischen Verletzungen darunter zu sein.

Als er zu Skinny aufsah, schaute dieser ihn nicht an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen Scham und Bitterkeit gefangen und es tat Peter im Herzen weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, griff er einfach nach Skinnys Arm und zog ihn wieder über sich, sein Körper ein vertrautes Gewicht.

Immer noch waren ihre Bewegungen langsamer als sonst, ruhiger, ohne die Hast, die Ungeduld, die ihnen sonst so oft zu eigen gewesen war.

Eine Weile verging, bis Skinny schließlich suchend die Hand unter das Kopfkissen schob. Seinem Grinsen zufolge wurde er fündig.

Skinny setzte sich auf, drückte etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger, griff dann hinter sich. Doch die kalte Berührung, auf die Peter wartete, kam nicht. Stattdessen ließ Skinny den Kopf nach vorne fallen, und Peters Hirn brauchte noch eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, was gerade vor ihm passierte.

„Ist das –“ _dein Ernst?_, wollte er fragen, doch die Wucht, mit der ihn die Erregung traf, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Skinny grinste. „Bilde dir aber nicht ein, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird“, brachte er hervor.

Der einzige Teil, der bei Peter ankam, war _zur Gewohnheit werden_. Er traute seinen Ohren kaum. War es vielleicht möglich, dass sie sich doch wieder öfter sahen? Dass das hier nicht der letzte verzweifelte Versuch war, etwas zu retten, das nie zu retten gewesen war?

Beinahe ehrfürchtig beobachtete er Skinny.

„Hände ans Kopfteil“, kommandierte dieser, als er den Arm nach ihm ausstrecken wollte und seufzend befolgte Peter die Anweisung. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie.

Er würde einiges dafür geben, Skinny berühren zu können, ihm vielleicht sogar die… _Arbeit_ abzunehmen. Aber er wusste, dass das außer Frage stand. In Skinnys Kopf herrschte eigentlich eine klare Rollenverteilung, der das hier absolut widersprach.

Er fragte sich, ob Skinny es geplant hatte

„Bist du noch bei mir?“, holte Skinny ihn mit leiser Stimme zurück. Peter konnte nur nicken, traute seiner Stimme nicht.

Fast rechnete er damit, dass Skinny ihm für seine Unaufmerksamkeit eine Ohrfeige versetzen würde, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, doch es blieb aus. Das Gefühl in Peter schmeckte seltsam nach Enttäuschung.

Schließlich wischte Skinny seine Finger am Bettlaken ab – und Peters Protest mit einer Handbewegung beiseite – streifte dann Peter das Kondom über.

Plötzlich war er sehr froh über das harte Holz unter seinen Fingern, lenkte sich ab indem er die Hände schmerzhaft fest darum schloss, damit er nicht allein davon kam.

Langsam ließ Skinny sich auf seinen Schwanz sinken, und Peter konnte den Blick kaum davon abwenden. Er spürte, wie Skinny sich um ihn dehnte, und stöhnte leise. Es war lange her, dass er auf dieser Seite der Gleichung gewesen war.

Skinny begann sich zu bewegen, vorsichtig zunächst, aber trotzdem zu schnell für Peters Verhältnisse.

„Mach langsam“, brachte er hervor und Skinny hielt inne. „Sonst ist das hier ganz schnell vorbei.“

Mit einem Grinsen folgte Skinny seiner Bitte, drosselte sein Tempo, hob und senkte sich mit ganz bewussten Bewegungen.

Peter konnte nur starren, vollkommen fasziniert.

Er löste eine Hand vom Bettgestell, und er konnte sehen, dass Skinny schon zu einem Tadel ansetzte, als er Skinnys Finger um seine Kehle schloss. Skinny lächelte, so zufrieden wie Peter ihn selten gesehen hatte.

„Das hat dir schon immer gefallen, hm?“, sagte er leise, strich beinahe sanft über Peters Hals.

Dann drückte er zu. 

Seufzend ließ Peter den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen sinken. Doch so sehr er das Gefühl genoß, es erinnerte ihn nur daran, was er noch viel mehr wollte.

„Schlag mich“, kam es über seine Lippen, bevor er sich zusammen reißen konnte.

Skinny fluchte unterdrückt, beugte sich dann vor, um ihn gierig zu küssen. Einen Moment später zuckte der stechende Schmerz einer Ohrfeige durch Peter.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen, genoss den sachten Nachhall, das Ziehen in seiner Wange. Er konnte das selige Lächeln spüren, das sich auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Skinny schlug erneut zu, Peters Hüfte zuckte in die Höhe, und sie stöhnten im Gleichklang.

Noch einmal, und noch einmal machte Skinny es, und Peter reagierte zuverlässig darauf.

„Mach die Augen auf“, befahl Skinny, doch so sehr Peter es versuchte, er konnte seinen Körper nicht davon überzeugen, ihm zu gehorchen.

Noch eine Ohrfeige. „Mach die Augen auf, Peter.“

Das wirkte.

Er sah zu Skinny auf, fand dessen Blick, der sich in ihn hinein zu bohren schien. Peter hatte das Gefühl, Skinny könnte jeden seiner Gedanken lesen, und er wusste nicht, ob er wegschauen wollte. 

Sacht strich Skinny mit einer Hand über Peters Wange, die sich immer noch heiß anfühlte. „Das hab ich wirklich vermisst“, stellte er mit einem Grinsen fest.

Unwillkürlich musste Peter es erwidern, verdrehte die Augen, doch die Erwiderung kam ihm abhanden, als Skinny das Tempo erhöhte, sich mit der anderen Hand auf Peters Brust abstützte, und den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ.

Peter folgte mit den Augen jeder Linie des langen, dünnen Körpers, über die Narben, bis er wieder bei Skinnys Gesicht ankam.

Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, die Worte schienen sich schon auf seiner Zunge eingenistet zu haben, aber er fand sie trotzdem nicht. Am Ende konnte er nur wieder betteln.

Als er Skinnys Namen sagte, sah dieser wieder auf ihn herab. Irgendetwas musste er auf Peters Gesicht erkennen, denn er fluchte leise, und im nächsten Moment küsste er ihn grob.

Sobald er wieder Luft bekam, ruckte Peter mit dem Kopf zu seinen Händen, die noch immer das Bettgestell umklammerten. „_Bitte_.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Skinny nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns atemlos.

Erleichtert griff Peter nach ihm, ließ die Finger über seine Seiten gleiten, spürte die warme Haut, und Skinny stöhnte gepresst. Immer härter bewegte er sich über Peter, bis dieser sich nur noch an ihm festhalten konnte und sich mit aller Kraft bemühte, ihm zu folgen.

Wie ein Schraubstock schloss sich Skinnys Hand um Peters Kinn, hielt ihn fest, sodass er ihn weiter anschaute, und er hatte das Gefühl, Skinny könnte ihm direkt in die Seele sehen.

Beinahe brutal grub Skinny die Finger in seine Haut, und Peter fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Immer schneller steuerten sie auf den Höhepunkt zu, Peter konnte es in sich spüren und es von Skinnys Gesicht ablesen. Sie waren kurz davor – so kurz – Skinny hatte die andere Hand um seinen Schwanz geschlossen, und nur einen Moment, nachdem Peter ihn einem letzten Stoß entgegen gezogen hatte, kam er quer über Peters Bauch.

Sie brauchten einen langen Augenblick, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Skinny löste seine Finger von Peters Kinn, der im Gegenzug dessen Hüfte losließ. Ein kurzer, beinahe sanfter Kuss, dann richtete Skinny sich auf. Er verzog das Gesicht als Peter aus ihm heraus glitt, langte diesmal nach einem Taschentuch, anstatt seine Hand einfach wieder am Bettlaken abzuwischen.

Auch Peter setzte sich auf, säuberte sich ebenfalls, entledigte sich des Kondoms. Nebeneinander fielen sie zurück auf die Matratze, und Peter wusste nicht, was ihm das Gefühl in seiner Brust sagen wollte. Aber er betrachtete es auch lieber nicht so genau, sondern versuchte, sich ganz auf den Moment und Skinnys Körper neben sich zu konzentrieren.

„Was machst du jetzt eigentlich?“, wollte Peter irgendwann wissen.

Skinny hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt, malte mit den Fingern sanft Kreise auf seine Haut.

„Ich mach ne Ausbildung zum Automechaniker“, antwortete Skinny mit einem bitteren Lachen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich tatsächlich mal nen ehrlichen Job krieg. Und ihn sogar behalten kann.“

„Das ist doch gut, oder?“, hakte Peter vorsichtig nach. Irgendwie passte Skinnys Ton so gar nicht zu dem, was er sagte.

„Mein Bewährungshelfer hat mit die Stelle besorgt“, sagte Skinny, und überrascht sah Peter ihn an.

Er wusste ja, dass Skinny schon immer viel Scheiße gebaut hatte. Aber bisher hatte er irgendwie immer angenommen, dass er schon irgendwie wieder davon gekommen war. Wie er es eben schon immer getan hatte.

Ohne Peter anzusehen erklärte Skinny: „Ich war im Knast, nachdem zu weg bist. Wegen Einbruch. Nur n paar Wochen, aber hat gereicht. Hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.“

„Du warst im Knast?“, wiederholte er. Warum hatte er davon nichts gewusst? Justus wusste doch sonst alles, was so in Rocky Beach vor sich ging – und Cotta hätte ihnen das doch sicher erzählen können?

„Yep.“ Diesmal war Skinnys Lachen seltsam zufrieden. „Du hasts sozusagen gerade mit nem verurteilten Straftäter getrieben.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. Dann wurde er jedoch schnell wieder ernst. „Viel schlimmer ist, dass ich anscheinend immer noch nicht nein zu dir sagen kann“, stellte er fest.

Er konnte sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er sich für diese Tatsache schämen sollte. Doch als Skinny ihn sanft in einen Kuss zog, entschied er, dass es sich nicht lohnte.

„Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst, weißt du?“, sagte Skinny leise.

Suchend musterte Peter sein Gesicht, versuchte schlau aus ihm zu werden. Denn so sehr er es glauben wollte, er wartete immer noch darauf, dass der Haken zum Vorschein kam. Aber er konnte ihn nicht finden, und auch Skinnys Ausdruck zeigte keine Hinweise auf Hintergedanken.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst“, gab er schließlich zu.

Skinny zog ihn wieder an sich, und eine Weile lagen sie in stillem Einvernehmen.

Dann sagte Skinny: „Ich führ keine Beziehungen.“

Die Aussage an sich überraschte Peter nicht, doch das zaghafte _aber_, das in Skinnys Stimme anklang, ließ ihn abrupt den Kopf heben.

Stur starrte Skinny zur Decke hinauf. „Ich bin hier, und du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst.“

Nachdenklich nickte Peter. „Meine Nummer hat sich auch nicht geändert“, erklärte er, auf die selbe Weise, als würden sie nur Tatsachen feststellen.

Im nächsten Augenblick knurrte sein Magen hörbar, und sie mussten lachen.

„Wollen wir uns was zu essen machen?“, schlug er vor.

Zweifelnd warf Skinny einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Kommen deine Eltern nicht bald wieder?“

Da konnte Peter nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Sollen sie doch. Solange wir was anhaben, soll es mir egal sein.“ Er fühlte sich seltsam waghalsig. Das hier war vielleicht ihre einzige Chance auf etwas, also warum nicht ein paar Risiken eingehen?

Skinny holte tief Luft, dann nickte er abrupt. „Okay.“

Ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht, nicht mal annähernd so spöttisch, wie Peter es von ihm gewohnt war. „Okay“, wiederholte er sanft.

Dann schubste er Peter aus dem Bett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass Skinny nicht allzu out of character rüber kam! Einiges von dem, was hier passiert ist, war so von der Variante "sobald ich angefangen hatte, drüber nachzudenken, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören" und dann wollte ich es gerne auch einbringen.  
Ein Epilog aus Skinnys Sicht steht uns noch bevor (wahrscheinlich so in zwei, drei Tagen).


	13. epilogue: monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letztes Kapitel! Damit ist diese Story insgesamt einen Tick länger als Scarlet, worauf ich gerade noch nicht ganz klar komme (und was mir bisher auch nicht aufgefallen ist, weil ich jedes Kapitel dieser Story in nem anderen Dokument habe). Dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen unorganisiert, aber ich glaube, dass passt - Skinny besticht ja auch nicht gerade durch eine logische Gedankenführung^^

_Wait, I thought we were done_  
_How'd you end up in my arms last night?_  
_I guess a little bit of pain kinda make it feel good sometimes_  
_Why you try to run when it feels like you're the one sometimes?_  
[Machine Gun Kelly feat. Madison Love – Waste Love]

Skinny war am Arsch.

Er lag im Dunkeln im Bett von Peter Shaw, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, und starrte die Decke an.

Er war sowas von am Arsch.

Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Er hätte gehen sollen, als Peter ihn rauswerfen wollte. Allerspätestens, als er ihnen etwas zu essen gemacht hatte.

Aber Skinny hatte ihm schon immer genauso schlecht widerstehen können wie andersherum.

Er hatte versucht, ihn wegzustoßen, damals. Damals, als ihm klar geworden war, dass es für sie beide mehr war als einfach nur Sex. Und es war ihm ja schließlich auch irgendwie gelungen.

Peter war nach New Jersey gegangen – und Skinny in den Knast, und sie hatten ein ganzes Jahr keinen Kontakt gehabt.

Und dann hatte er ihn vorhin in der Stadt gesehen, und alles, woran er hatte denken können, war Peters Stimme gewesen, wenn er Skinnys Namen sagte. Wie er grinste, wenn er Skinny bei Autorennspielen schlug. Wie er damals ausgesehen hatte, als er das erste Mal mit der Spitzenunterwäsche aufgetaucht war. 

Und er hatte ihn _vermisst_. Nicht zum ersten Mal, nein, lange nicht. 

Mehr als einmal hatte er darüber nachgedacht, Peter anzurufen. Hatte das Smartphone schon in der Hand gehabt, und es dann wieder weggelegt. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? 

Er hatte es sich vorstellen können – Peters Nachfrage (falls er überhaupt ran ging wenn er Skinnys Nummer sah), und wie die Worte einfach nicht über Skinnys Lippen gekommen wären.

Aber vorhin war bei ihm einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er bei Shaws vor der Tür gestanden.

Und Peter hatte ihn so verletzt angesehen, wie ein getretener Hund, dass es Skinny eng um die Brust geworden war.

Nichts, was heute passiert war, war geplant gewesen. Nicht das Reden, nicht die Entschuldigung, nicht dieser _Vertrauensbeweis_. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so verdammt verletzlich gefühlt hatte. Aber irgendwie, irgendwie war es das wert gewesen. Der Ausdruck in Peters Augen… 

Es stimmte, was er zu Peter gesagt hatte. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, im Knast. Oft hatte er auf dem harten Bett gelegen und ins Leere gestarrt. Und mehr als einmal waren seine Gedanken zu Peter gewandert.

Wenn man einigermaßen intelligent war, konnte so ein Gefängnisaufenthalt wirklich Wunder für die Selbsterkenntnis wirken. Selbst, wenn man so allergisch dagegen war, wie Skinny.

Irgendwann hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er das Arschloch gewesen war. Er konnte Peter die Schuld geben, dafür, dass es geendet hatte, wie es geendet hatte, aber das änderte nichts.

Hatte er ihn weggestoßen, um sie zu schützen – vor sich, vor einander? Vielleicht. Aber er hatte es auch getan, weil er es konnte. Weil Peter immer wieder zu ihm zurück gekommen war. 

Bis zum letzten Mal. Und irgendwie hatte Skinny sich bestätigt gefühlt.

Natürlich war Peter vor ihm abgehauen. Er hatte es schließlich provoziert. Eigentlich hätte es <s>nicht wehtun</s> ihn nicht überraschen dürfen.

Trotzdem war es ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, als Peter ihm _am Abend vor seiner Abreise _davon erzählt hatte. Erst später war Skinny klar geworden, dass er vielleicht so ungern gegangen war, wie Skinny ihn hatte gehen sehen. Und er hatte es sich ja auch selbst zuzuschreiben, dass Peter nicht mit ihm geredet hatte.

Beziehungen waren noch nie Skinnys Ding gewesen. Und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht vor, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Aber gleichzeitig wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken, vielleicht wieder erst in einem Jahr von Peter zu hören, schlecht. 

Neben ihm bewegte Peter sich, zog ihn enger an sich, vergrub das Gesicht an Skinnys Hals. Er murmelte etwas im Schlaf, das verdächtig nach Skinnys Namen klang, und für eine Sekunde hatte Skinny das Gefühl, er würde keine Luft kriegen.

Der altbekannte Fluchtinstinkt machte sich in ihm breit – weg, nur weg, von allem, was ihm irgendwie zu nahe kommen könnte – und er war schon halb überzeugt davon, dass es besser wäre, wenn er sich aus dem Haus schlich und nicht zurück kam. Peter würde wieder nach New Jersey gehen, da brauchte er sich nichts vormachen.

Und das Bedürfnis, alle Brücken abzubrechen, war Skinny so vertraut wie Peters Gesicht.

Aber er zwang sich, zu bleiben, wo er war.

Denn vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde Peter ihn am nächsten Tag nicht wortlos vor die Tür setzen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem war Skinny bereit, einen unbehaglichen Morgen danach in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn es bedeutete, dass es vielleicht nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war.

Die erste unangenehme Begegnung mit Peters Eltern hatte er vorhin ja schon überlebt. Er fragte sich wirklich, woher er die Ruhe genommen hatte, einfach am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben, als Peter in den Flur gegangen war, um sie zu begrüßen. Er hätte gehen sollen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, und dann war Peter wieder in die Küche gekommen und hatte es sich auf Skinnys Schoss bequem gemacht. 

Sie hatten beide in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht – wenn auch Skinny mehr als Peter, wie er ehrlich zugeben musste. Und vielleicht war das hier ihre Chance. Vielleicht konnten sie von vorne anfangen. Kontakt halten.

Skinny seufzte schwer. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte, doch noch einzuschlafen.

Er würde bleiben. Schon allein, weil er es _wollte_. Weil er Peter wollte, und was immer es war, dass sie zusammen hatten.

Er war sowas von am Arsch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, das war es dann für diese Geschichte. Aber die nächste kommt bestimmt bald... die nächste Handvoll Oneshots ist jedenfalls schon fertig 😉


End file.
